The rest of season 4
by naley2347
Summary: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my version of what will happen until the end of season 4 of TVD. Klaroline and Steroline.
1. Capítulo 1

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my version of what will happen until the end of season 4 of TVD.

4x18 - made by fan Klaroline / Steroline (friendship)

Preview:

- Stefan -

"What to do when someone you love is no longer the same for who you fell in love?"

-Damon -

"Or when you always thought he could deal with the difficulties of the relationship and see everything crumble helplessly to prevent"

- Caroline -

"Because you thought that person was her true love and all the difficulties only make the feeling stronger, epic. Then you realize ..."

- Klaus-

"That love epic is far more complicated than you imagined.'s Dangerous, it hurts."

- Elena-

"Or maybe you find yourself exhausted from suffering. Then decides no longer care what made you truly happy, because only experience happiness will find out how it feels to lose it altogether"


	2. Capítulo 2

_(House of Salvatore)_

-Stefan-

"Can you believe that after everything that happened ..."

-Caroline-

"Elena became a complete bitch! Returned to cheerleader to attack the other girls and ..."

"She lost her humanity, Caroline. A girl we knew is no longer there and the first time I did not know how to help her. If that was not enough we have to deal with Silas and Klaus.

"Klaus ... have you seen?"

"No. That's what worries me most, he had a week to pull our heads out for what we did with Kol and, well, NOTHING."

"Does not he simply walked away? Allowed there, you know."

"Why would he do that, Caroline?! Of all people ... Klaus?"

"I do not know ... I just ..."

"'Wait. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. Forget it, okay? Changing the subject, after all, I think I deserve a rest, you know?"

"Okay, That's your tactic to get me to go to the Grill tonight? Caroline ... I thank you but I'm not in the mood."

"Do not give me that! Do you ever have fun?! We need to play at least one night without deaths, romantic dramas and supernatural things. Vampires Just two good friends having a few drinks and listening to good music ... what tell me? PLEASE Stefan. "

"Okay. You convinced me. Damon and Elena will travel. Helps He wants to try it on their own terms and I decided not to participate ... because no longer my role. Now she has Damon. But I'll be here if she needs. "

"Great, finally! Maybe today you take this serious vampire look and simply relax!"

"You're becoming more like my best friend Lexi .. I missed that. This kind of friendship."

"It's good to be your friend Stefan Salvatore. Truly."

"It's good to be your friend Caroline Forbes."

_(Later in the Grill)_

-Caroline-

"Where are you? Should're here!"

"Do not worry love, it came ..."

"Klaus, what are you doing here? Where's Stefan? What'd you do with him?"

"Calm down love, it's okay. Did you think I would kill him only to have conspired against me, deceived me and have participated in the plan of the lovely Elena to kill my brother? 'No, not yet. We have bigger problems"

"We? We have nothing." - Tried to repel it, as she always did around him -

"Silas. I do not know you, darling, but I'm not one bit interested in finding alive a creature more powerful than me." - Replied through gritted teeth -

"Okay. But where is Stefan?"

"He's probably recovering from a broken neck. But he will be here soon. Not look at me like, love. Said I would not kill him and I did not. However, I did not mention anything about breaking his neck. Incidentally, you're marvelous love. "- Said smiling -

"Stop it. Then torment me all night?"

"No. On the contrary, dear. I have company."

Suddenly, Caroline can see Halley's Grill at the entrance, waiting for Klaus, who waved his dimples showing for Caroline.

"What, what is she doing here?" - She could not believe what was before her eyes -

"Good night, love. Have fun with Stefan. He arrived.

Klaus then left with the wolf seconds later.

-Stefan-

"Hey ... can you explain to me what all this was what just happened?"

"Believe me, I can not stretch as much as you."

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something."

"What? No! I'm fine. Lets drink."

_(Hours later and after a few drinks ...)_

-Stefan-

"I honestly thought we could escape problems and have fun but I could not, sorry."

"Yeah ... me too. Actually, I think I'm worse than when I arrived and all because of him ..." - She blurted out -

"Klaus?! - He looked surprised and shocked -

"Sure he destroyed the lives of everyone. Yours, Elena, Tyler and my co m and still appears that Halley wolf traitor? What was he thinking? - She faced the surprised look and Stefan mediately asked - What ?!

"I did not want to talk about it but ..."

"What, Stefan?"

"You're jealous of Klaus?"

Caroline laughed exaggeratedly.

"No! Are you crazy? He is Klaus! I love Tyler."

"Yeah ... sorry. Guess I freaked out even. - Then said, rising from his chair - It's late, I think I'll go home, ok?

"Okay, I think I'll stay a little longer if you do not mind."

The Grill had few people at that time when Caroline asked the bartender (Matt was off and still seemed to suffer the loss of his friend Jeremy) to use the microphone and go on stage. She wanted so much to sing, did so little time since the last time and yet much had happened, changed. She missed. So to go on stage, decided to sing the only song she could think at that moment, even though it was wrong, she knew. She closed her eyes and began ...

_"He said_

_Come wander with me, Love_

_Come wander with me_

_Away from this sad world_

_Come wander with me_

_He cam from the sunset_

_He cam from the sea_

_He cam from my sorrow_

_And can love only me ... "_

However, when she opened her eyes met her eyes and she least expected, though not wished to believe or admit, the eyes also wanted most. He was there. Blue jeans, white shirt. Leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a glass of champagne beside him. Staring at him, showing his dimples, very discreetly.

That's when she stopped singing. He then started clapping slowly and without emitting any sound, just expressing how much he was admired by the moment and the opportunity to see her sing.

Caroline did not know what to do ... left the stage without taking his eyes of her admirer, looking shy and surprise. Went to meet him at the counter.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have a beautiful voice, love. Such music ..."

"Emilly Satt, Come Wander with me.'s Very pretty." - She wanted to cut off questions about the choice of music, she needed -

"I know. I know her from The Twilight Zone."

"The series? Did you watch?" - She seemed surprised -

"Yes, one of the few really interesting things on tv. But why this song, love?"

"How so?" - Tried not to look embarrassed -

"Why did you choose to sing this song?"

"It's just a beautiful song, that's all. ... So what were you doing with Halley?" - She had no control -

"Why do you ask?" - He seemed interested -

"Because she can not be trusted. Betrayed She Tyler ... and ..." - She was complicating herself and could not believe what she was doing -

"I honestly do not know where you're going, Caroline ..." - He squeezed his eyes and furrowed his brow -

"I. .. forget. ... Then you and she has a thing?" - She unconsciously provoked -

"No, love." - He smiled, shaking his head - "It's just business."

"I have to go.'s Late." - She could no longer stay there, was spending limits -

It was best to get away as soon as the read, after all he was Klaus. Such moments with him could not pass that: moments. It was too dangerous. That's when a heavy rain started, threatening to derail all plans of escape from that place of Caroline and, mainly, of that company.

She, however, could not give up and continued walking to the exit. That's when he heard between the sound of rain, a characteristic accent voice calling her name.

"Caroline! Get out of the rain. Stay here until it passes."

"I'm a vampire. I do not get sick. I'm leaving."

"Do not be stubborn, love. Between here."

"No! I'm leaving." - She said nervously-

"Why are you running away?" - He said after a few seconds-

"What? I'm not running!"

"Give up. Stop fighting." - He said approaching through the rain-

"Do not come near me!" - He Were Sleeping closer-

"No. You have to get away from me, if you want."

She, however, could not move.

"Give up." - He repeated -

"I can not!" - She said in torture-

"Why, Caroline?" - He whispered -

"Because it is Wrong!" - She could not stand -

He was very close to her lips.

"No. Is not wrong. Is Inevitable." - So he kissed her passionately and she responded like never before been able to imagine kissing someone like that ... even with Matt or Tyler. Slowly, desperately. As if her lips were made for him. Delicate and burning. All through the rain. While in Grillainda could hear on the radio by Dark Paradise Lana Del Rey. -

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ps. Some references were made, did you notice?**

**1) "Blue jeans. White shirt." - Excerpt from the song Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey**

**2) Caroline loves "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks and the movie, so I made a kissing scene in the rain for the first kiss Klaroline.**

**3) I just love the combination: Klaroline + Lana Del Rey songs**


	3. Chapter 3

He had one of his hands on her waist and the other in the back of her neck. She kept one hand against his chest while the other struggled to get closer lip of his lips it. It was completely unexpected and desperate when he suddenly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her forehead and slowly walked away.

Klaus watched Caroline, and, however much like what was before his eyes, could not believe that scene of small and eternal seconds: she was still with her eyes closed and ,no, he could not believe ... she was smiling? It was then that she finally opened her eyes and stared at him as he walked away, unable to say anything.

Klaus felt empty just starting to get away from her. He remembered his words: _"Love is the greatest weakness of a vampire. And we are not weak."_ What could he do now? The weakness had finally found him ... and he grabbed her with pleasure.

Caroline did not move, even if he wished. Never thought it would hurt so much to see him moving away from her. But she had to save every sensation and memory of that moment: his lip, unshaven, his image all wet in the rain, his shirt clinging to his body. Klaus surprised her when, in his vampire speed, stopped centimeters from her face, almost kissing her again and whispered:

"Good night, love." - And disappeared –

_(Caroline's home)_

She sat on the bed and touched her lips, smiling. Then she whispered to herself:

"Good night, Klaus."

_(Morning at home Mikaelson)_

Klaus was sitting on the couch drawing when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon saw Halley using a small shorts and one of his shirts.

-Klaus-

"Good morning." - Said quickly lowering his eyes and returning to the drawing -

-Halley-

"Thanks for last night ..." - Said with malice -

"Honey, the way you talk to seems we slept together." - Shaking his head in disapproval -

"Well ... I tried but you did not. Nevertheless, I'm willing to overlook ..." - Smiled -

Immediately the wolf was interrupted by Klaus, who grabbed her neck with one hand and pushed her against the wall shouting angrily:

"Enough! I let you spend the night that said he had no place to sleep, and let's see, yesterday I was particularly sentimental. Vai But now you wear your clothes and tell me exactly what I want to know before I lose the rest of patience and start your heart out. Did you understand? "

The wolf tried to answer with difficulty when Klaus gave her neck.

"Okey! I understand." - Said coughing –

_Minutes later ..._

"So Katerina wants to use the cure against me?"

"No. She wants you to stop pursuing it."

"And why should I do that? - He smiled -"

"She said she knows to get reliable information about Silas."

Klaus sobered

"How?"

"Shane."

"Tell me something I do not already know. My brothers asked him. Nothing relevant was found."

"I know. And all this why Silas controls his mind, actually, Silas took his body right now ..."

"How do you know?"

"Kath has other informants ... anyway, the real Shane and consequently his knowledge about Silas has not yet been revealed."

"Continue .."

"The only way to talk to the real Shane is breaking his connection with Bennet witch. Her power protects him and ..."

"Protecting it means that it is protecting the influence of Silas on his mind." - He added -

"Exactly."

"So what to do?"

"Breaking the link between the two. In other words: Kill Bonnie Bennet."

_(Meanwhile outside the mansion Mikaelson)_

"Hey, you need to go home."

"Why?"

"Klaus will kill Bonnie."

"It was just what was needed now. Crap. Coming, Stef."

_(Caroline's home)_

Caroline woke smiling. She had dreamed of a true original and a hybrid right kiss in the rain. However, she soon felt scared. Startled by not having repented kiss, scared for not having thought of Tyler in no time since it happened. What this meant for her?

She was lost in thought when he heard a knock at the door. Down to check but there was nothing except for carpet in an envelope with her name only. "This has happened before." - Thought -

Then she picked up the envelope and after a few seconds hesitation she opened:

_ I need to talk to you. It's important._

_ My house. 14 hours._

_ Klaus._

She had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Salvatore house)_

"Hi."

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm on the road. Meanwhile explains to me exactly what you know, ok?"

"Well, Klaus was very peaceful ... you know something was wrong. Then went to his house and heard his conversation with that girl ... Halley wolf, I guess. She said to kill Bonnie break the link she has with Shane and there could interrogate him. "

"And because we lose our time with this story again?"

"I do not know. Makes no sense whatsoever awakening Silas after everything that happened. Not even Klaus. Talked more about it here. And as it was with Elena?"

"It was not. Said she was fine, did not need help and got away from me. When I finally found it ... you called. And she changed the haircut."

"Is she with you?"

"I'm Stefan. Please you do not want to help me as Damon. I do not need anyone's help. Moreover, we have problems to solve with Bonnie." - She interrupted -

"We'll talk later, bye." - Damon hung –

_(Klaus home, 14 hours)_

Caroline slammed the door politely. She should not have been, was the best. She turned her back to the door and was now going down the second step when he called:

"Thinking about leaving, love?"

She stopped embarrassed. Regained "control" and turned to him.

"Ha ... no." - God she was terrible at it! – "Hi"

"Please dear." - He said showing the door –

"Take a deep breath." - She thought as she entered - "Ok, if it was human I definitely breathe deep now."

"So what is so important?" - Tried to act as if nothing had happened -

"Caroline a very important thing happened yesterday ..."

"Klaus ..." - She wanted to prevent him from continuing -

"Halley and I met and I made some unpleasant discoveries" - he knew that Caroline thought he would talk about the kiss but was enjoying the disappointment that he could see in her face. Goes like the origianl tested the feelings of the vampire, and why not have a little fun with the situation? -

"Oh ... right. So what?"

Klaus told about Bonnie. Caroline could not believe what she was hearing.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to disrupt the plans of Katerina." - Said dry -

"Really? Because I do not believe." - She challenged him -

"Why not?" - He looked at her seriously -

"He's there again. A man who is worth being saved." - She thought -

"A man once told me: _Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you._ And this man is back."

Klaus looked away.

"I like that. This version of you." - She admitted for the first time -

He reached over and caressed her face with one hand. Caroline looked at the hybrid lips and then teamed hers with his. - How she wanted it. Needed it. Him. Again and again. - He corresponded with passion.

Neither planned move away. Until they were heard sounds of someone knocking on the front door of the house.

"Klaus, we need to talk." - Halley said -

He then angrily walked away from Caroline and opened the door in fury:

"Get out. Now. Later we talked. When I want."

Halley would not risk losing the neck again.

"Fine."

When Klaus came back he realized that the moment had been broken. He could see that she was questioned about it again.

"I think we should call Stefan, he can help. Might Bonnie is helping the enemy but she is my friend. I can save her."

Klaus nodded and shot without the slightest expectation:

"You want to stay?"

"For what?" - She seemed curious -

"Talk. About what you want, love."

"Okey. '- Lea said simply. Without pretense, without fear. - "Let's play."

"How so?" - He tried to disguise his happiness that she had accepted -

"You ask me about something and I ask you about something. And so we alternate." - She smiled -

"Sure, I liked it." - He smiled back –

_(Hours later ...)_

"Your turn." - He said -

"Okay. You like Coldplay? '- She squeezed her eyes -

"Sure. Which British would I be if I did not like?" - He laughed - "Series favorite?"

"That's not fair! So many ..." - She never thought she could have so much fun - "Okey. One Tree Hill is perfect. And you did not ask but my favorite character is ..."

"Brooke Davis" - Klaus smiled -

"How do you know?!"

"Because, as incredible as it sounds, I watched until season 4. You and she have similar personalities."

If vampires could blush Caroline would do in that moment.

"So why stop?"

"Very teen drama, no offense. But mostly because Dan Scott went to prison."

"Okay. You should re-watch the other seasons. They are great, adulthood. Besides ..."

"And Dan Scott?"

"He redeems himself in the end. Becomes decent guy that he always had the ability to be." - Caroline said that Klaus wishing he could see the parallel between him and the character –

"Okay, your turn." - He got the message and could not deal with it at that time -

"What are your favorite decades?"

"Years 20 and 40"

"Why?"

"My turn, love."

"Favorite Movie?"

"Easy. The Notebook."

"What do women see in this film? - He asked more to himself than to her, shaking his head –"Rebecca also loves him."

"It's romantic."

"I did not ask, sweetheart." - He corrected her -

"Yes, you asked. My turn." - She smiled -

"Tell me some of your dreams for eternity"

"I do not have dreams." - He told the truth – "I only have goals. Dreaming means you do not really believe that you will get what you want. You just wait."

"Not true. Dreaming means you do more than just exist. Something you want and will do your best to achieve."

Klaus looked at the vampire with incredulity. How she could reach him when no one else ,except his family, could in 1000 years?

"So ,yes, I dream about something." - He looked at her intently –"Let's do something now, ok?" - Said getting up from the couch and subind the stairs -

Caroline was still recovering from his earlier words when she said:

"Hey ... wait for me." - And followed it –

She stopped in front of a large room with two doors to enter . It was open. She did not see Klaus and decided to enter.

It was a really big room. And there was a balcony for some garden downstairs. She could smell the flowers. With a large bed, which had classical European style. On the other side had a kind of sofa, also of classic style. An easel and some paints and paintbrushes. - She finally realized it was the room of Klaus.- And the walls? - She was delighted - Three of them were painted as tableaux and saw one by one: Paris, then Rome and finally Tokyo. - Oh God. He had invited her to places that might not impress her and, yes, to his favorite places. She smiled –

"What are you doing, love?" - He surprised her -

"Nothing. You have a beautiful room." - She smiled and left without grace –

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Follow me. You'll see."

Caroline did not understand anything. They were outside the house following the asphalt when Klaus suddenly stopped.

"What is all this?" - She asked curiously -

"Say I'll make one of your dreams now, love."

"Dance with me." - He stretched his hand -

"What, In the middle of the street? Without music?" - She was laughing -

"I have music." - He showed the phone and put it in his pocket. - Come on, Caroline. "

"Fine." - She was still smiling -

Klaus put the music to play:

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day through._

_In That small cafe;_

_The park across the way;_

_The children's carousel;_

_The chestnut trees;_

_The wishin 'well ..._

"And what is my dream? Dance with you? - She laughed -

"We have not noticed, love? - Said as they danced slowly -

Caroline understood.

"The Notebook! They danced in the street with this song! You become real one of the best scenes in the movie! - She could not stop smiling – Thank you. – she said seriously and emotional -

Klaus did not laugh but seemed genuinely pleased through his dimples as he danced with her.

When the music stopped Klaus kissed Caroline. It, however, stopped after a few minutes and whispered:

"I'm sorry. I gotta go" - she thought of Tyler. What was she doing? It was the third time he had kissed Klaus in less than two days. –

_(Casa Salvatore)_

"Stefan, we arrived." - Damon said -

"Hey, I just got a message from Caroline. Said she wanted to talk to me and Klaus. Tomorrow. Guess that has to do with Bonnie. But how could she know?"

"Klaus is obsessed with Barbie. I said. Tentend He must be earning points with her through the information.

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Caroline checked the phone and saw the message from Stefan agreeing to the meeting. Then she noticed an unexpected message:

_Hey, Care._

_Sorry not to have responded earlier. Wait for me on the day of the prom, okey? I'm not sure how but I'll be there. I miss you. And I love you baby. Wait for me._

_Tyler._

She thought it would explode with joy two days ago with this message. However, no. She felt suffocated.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena decided to visit Bonnie early in the morning. She needed to check how serious her condition was. Elena realized just how out of control her friend was at that moment. She was so immersed in own suffering that can not help her best friend. But now she knew she was able to help. Elena, for the first time, did not have to disturb her conscience to do what was necessary at the time needed. And with that thought rang the door of Bonnie.

The so unexpected father of young witch appeared in front of the vampire visibly angry:

"Elena Gilbert. You are the cause of my daughter is in this situation. Did all the people of the city revolve around you? Leave my daughter alone." - And was closing the door -

However Elena quickly grabbed the door saying:

"Father of Bonnie, sorry I can not remember the name of someone that own daughter barely knows, you was not present in her life, let's see, ninety percent without a phone call, nothing. Know who was? I, best friend it. I went through some problems but now I'm going back all my attention to my friends who need me. So I want to see Bonnie now, understand? "- She said seriously –

"My daughter did not return home for more than three days. I thought she was with you but then I found a letter in her room for you ..." - He said tense -

"And when would you tell it?! Anyone know that she was gone? - Elena was angry -

"No. I can not create a caus in the city."

"Wait. You do not want them to know that she was a witch and decided that you will not look for her?"

"It's not true ..."

"Enough ,handed me the letter. Let me guess you read it?"

"No. It was sealed with magic. Only you can open."

"It seems that your daughter does not even trust you." - Elena took the letter and left –

Elena opened the letter and read as she did not believe. She never waited for it. Then she paused and thought that the best alternative was the most improbable. But she had to try.

_(Five hours later ... Salvatore house)_

"Elena, finally! Where have you been this time?" - Damon said -

"I had to fix some things." - She realized he would not make any more questions, although he wanted - "So when we talk to him?"

Damon did look like he had not understood

"Sorry, who?" - He continued -

"You know. Klaus." - She answered quietly -

"Really? Who told you?" - He shook his head in disapproval -

"I did." - Stefan appeared in the room - "I had no reason to hide Damon"

"He's right." - Caroline said entering the house -

"What does that mean?" - Damon shot - "The house turned lodging or meeting point of all the vampires in town?" - He said looking at Caroline -

"Damon told you also that this was my home, right?" - Elena asked -

"But .."

"Right?" - She interrupted -

"Yes." - He said grudgingly -

"Stefan agreed you, right?"

"Okay." - He nodded -

"It's settled. Caroline is my friend and also Stefan then she comes anytime."

"And my opinion? Without offense, Barbie." - Damon said -

"Two against one. You lost that." - Stefan closed the case – "And we're going in a few hours." – said suddenly -

"I'll take a shower now. Goodbye Barbie. Be welcome to our humble home." - Damon leaned making a small bow -

Stefan, Elena and Caroline laughed then.

"I'm going to my room. Have fun girls." - Stefan climbed the stairs -

Elena and Caroline are in silence by a few minutes. Caroline not had good times lately with her friend. Elena felt the same. Elena was not to talk about Damon, sirebond, the cure, death of Jeremy or the loss of her humanity. She just wanted to stop being the center of attention of the lives of people around her. Because she was. She knew. Although she never admitted it was true.

"So ... how are you?" - Caroline broke the strange weather -

"Great. Never been so good."

"Elena ..."

"Oh please Caroline. Leave me alone." - It was harder than she expected – " Maybe

you should worry more about the problems you have than with mine. "

"What do you mean by that?" - She seemed offended -

"I do not know ... why do not you gone with Tyler, for example?" - She shot -

"You wanted me out of here?" - Was nervous -

"That is not the question, Caroline! Why'd you leave your epic love go? When you could go with him?"

"I do not wanna talk about it." - She looked away -

"Why not? Do not you miss the conversations about things silly and serious and deep? Either of romantic moments?" - It provoked -

"You're becoming Kathrine now?" - She shot -

"No, I do not handle and tell no lies. No more. Now I'll just speak the whole truth as I can perceive or that and figured it was too silly to say. What about your epic love, Caroline?" - She insisted -

"I. .."

"Come on!" - Elena continued -

"I do not know!" - She screamed –

"How do not you?" - She said surprise -

"We do not do that, not once." - She said more to herself than to Elena -

"What then?"

"Sex. And always we support in difficult times. We have fun together."

"Is that how you define your epic love with Tyler?" - Elena still surprise -

"I think so ..." - Caroline was digesting own words said -

"You really love him?"

"Sure! Is safe, well, easy." - She was not having belief in own words -

"Caroline ..."

"Enough, okay?"

Stefan went downstairs worried

"Hey, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." - Both said at the same time -

"Stefan ... I do not go there, ok?" - Caroline said suddenly -

"Why not? Gave you the idea!"

"I'm just not ... I can not go. Please understand, ok?"

"Okay. But I want to know what was happening between the two. '- He pointed to each one -

"Simple. Caroline are realizing that Tyler is not the epic love her, as she thought, or will be, as she has become accustomed to think?" - Elena not controlled -

Stefan saw his friend looking away and remained silent. That and now she did not want to go to the home of Klaus, she herself proposed.

He then joined the parts that unusual relationship. It all led to a unique answer: _Klaus_. He had noticed something weird between her and the original but never thought it would come to that. Then everything came to his mind:

_( Flashback)_

_"You know after all I thought I would see him fall as well, but I can not help feeling guilty."_

_"Yeah ... me too."_

_"... And all because of him ..."_

_"You are that way because of Klaus?"_

_"You're jealous of Klaus?"_

_"What, no!"_

Everything fits. Stefan looked at carefully Caroline and she realized what conclusion he had reached. But looked away before he could try to confirm the conclusion looking into her eyes. She herself did not want and could not believe it.

It was all he needed to see. All this time ... before his eyes. _Tyler was not the epic love of Caroline. Klaus was._

_"The man who can not love."_ - Stefan remembered the words of Rebekah - Even the original hybrid had been captured by the weakness he so hated. And despite all he had achieved the heart of Caroline.

Damon went downstairs and said:

"It's time."

"I'm ready." - Elena said -

"Ok, time to go." - Stefan agreed going to the door -

"Hey, Barbie?"

"She will not be with us, Damon" - Stefan looked back and closed the door. –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Stefan knocked on the doors, waiting with Damon and Elena behind him. Klaus opened the door seriously.

"A big house and you open your own door? Dude, that lack of style ..." - Damon said -

"Well ... I killed all my hybrids, then, you know, is a small consequence." - Said looking discreetly if anyone else had come -

Stefan realized who he was looking for.

"Come."

"Why do you want to help us?" - Elena began -

"That's easy. Ending I want Katerina's plans."

"So what, you protect Bonnie from being killed by Kathrine or Halley?" - Stefan asked -

"Basically."

"What about the cure?" - Damon said -

"It's the new Elena. Hung you to own humanity, love, am I right?"

"We have bigger problems. Bonnie disappeared in three days." - Elena said -

"What?" - Damon and Stefan said -

Klaus shook his head

"I received a letter from her and she tells her to find her two days after the prom."

"Love, she just wrote it in the letter?"

"Yes, nothing more." - Elena lied to the three men -

"Now what?"

"Let's wait for the appointed day." - Klaus said -

"What guarantee do we have that will fulfill the agreement?" - Damon said -

"There's no guarantee. Or rather, you can choose to believe in my hatred for Katerina."

"Fine. This I can cogitate." - Damon agreed –

_(Caroline's home)_

Caroline went straight to his room, exhausted from thinking about who should not. She had not gone to his house but she had not taken it from her head. She opened the door and froze.

"Hey, baby. Said I would give a way to show up, did not I?" - Tyler said -

"Hi" - She did not know what to say -


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her. Caroline kissed him trying to feel something and, mainly, trying to dispel the image of an original of her head. However, when he broke the kiss she looked at him as if it never were expected to kiss him and not feel what she knew she should feel.

Hey, what's the problem?" - He asked confused -

"Nothing. I was just thinking how dangerous it is you're here." - She tried to lie saying a truth -

"Do not worry, okay?" - He hugged her - "Unfortunately I will not stay long. Just for our prom tonight." - He smiled -

"You do not have to do Just a stupid dance." - She shook her head -

"Caroline ... is the prom! You loved the idea of it."

"Ha .. thanks." - She smiled embarrassed –

Tyler tried kissing a vampire when she stepped back immediately saying:

"Okay .. the dance is today so I need to get a dress and an outfit for you too fast.'ll See you later?" - And left before he could try it convece the contrary –

_(Klaus home)_

"So .. I believe we finished the conversation." - Klaus said indicating the door -

"Great, could not stand his company for a long time." - Damon told Stefan and Elena - "Come on, guys?"

Elena followed her boyfriend Damon while Stefan hesitated for a moment

"I find you soon." - Said -

Damon did not understand but still left the place with Elena

"What do you want now Stefan?" - Klaus was impatient -

Stefan did not believe would do but somehow strange honestly believed he was doing right.

"Today is prom ..." - He began -

"And what I have to do with it?" - The original frowned not understanding -

"Maybe you want to go there."

"Why would I do that?" - He was finding these very specific words for him -

"To try and stop living in misery while behind you is who you really want." - He said seeing the suffering in the eyes of the hybrid, which probably thought about a certain blond vampire -

Then Stefan went out, leaving a very shocked and grateful Klaus for those words.

Stefan got in the car and Damon said:

"What did you say to him?"

"Something he needed to hear"

"I'll just get that answer, right?"

"Exactly." - He smiled -

"Okay, so who's going to take me to prom?" - Elena said suddenly -

"I'd love to but it's not for me." - Damon said -

"Fine. Stefan?" - She asked with her eyes -

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood." - The first time he was not putting Elena first. And it felt good, very good. -

Elena nodded and picked up the phone to send a message.

"What is?" - Damon asked -

"Wait." - She looked the answer - "Everything solved."

"How so?" - Stefan said -

"I'm going with Matt."

"Really? The Quarterback without function?" - Damon did not believe -

"You want to go to prom?" - Elena asked serious -

"No. ..."

"So do not have to complain. I will with him to the party."

_(Prom Night)_

"Elena, are you coming or not?" - Damon said - "The kid is already here." - looked Matt with contempt –

Elena went downstairs while Damon left open-mouthed. She laughed quietly looking at his face.

"So ... you regret?" - She said quickly -

"Absolutely." -he said hypnotized -

"Great. Because I'm still going with Matt." - And put her arm around his friend's arm, leaving the house . Damon was crazy –

_(Caroline home)_

"Caroline, I'm ready and you baby?" - Tyler said -

"Okay, ready." - Said appearing in her long orange dress -

"Wow, You're ..." - He said -

"Thank you." - She honestly did not know how to react, he did not let her ashamed. She felt grateful but not blushed at his comment –

_(Klaus home)_

Klaus was faced with the presence of Rebekah dressed for the prom. So surprised said:

"When did you come back?"

"A few hours. When you were not home." - Said straightening hair -

"I do not believe you go to this fool prom." - He said between laughs -

"Yes I will."

Klaus noted sadness of his sister made by the comment. And, without notice, proved sorry to say:

"Rebekah ..."

"What Nik?" - Responded angrily -

"You really are beautiful little sister" - he looked at her seriously -

"What's the joke?" - She said incredulously -

"No jokes. Is Just the truth."

"Thank you ..." - She genuinely showed a small smile –

_(Some time later ...)_

Caroline Stefan found at the entrance of the party

"Hey. You look great." - She told her friend -

'You too. And ... Tyler? "- He really did not anticipate this -" What .. Ha, you're back. "

"Hey, man. Just for one night. Is the Prom after all."

Stefan shook his own head showing understanding.

"Okay, let's go. '- Tyler called Caroline, who looked sad though she tried to disguise smiling - "See you, Stefan."

"Stefan!" - Matt nodded beside Elena -

"Hi '- Matt greeted him and then said to his ex girlfriend - "You're very pretty."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatone." - Said smiling -

Stefan thought that phrase was typical of Kathrine. Elena was so different from the girl he fell in love. He not lamented it was only stating a fact.

"I thought you were not coming." - She continued -

"I changed my mind." - He said sincerely –

Elena and Matt left Stefan alone .

_(Minutes later...)_

Stefan decided to go alone. He wanted it. A time for him. However, he immediately changed his mind, to his surprise, when he saw a original blonde wearing a beautiful blue dress and arriving unaccompanied. Rebekah was amazing, he had to admit.

"Hey." - He said -

"Why do you speak to me after everything that happened on the island Stefan?" - She shot -

"I really do not know. Maybe I have noticed that even two different people flood damage can have fun together."

She looked at him intently.

"So you like to dance with me?" - He smiled -

"Okay. Stefan is dancing and laughing - she commented surprise – so I can not deny this historical moment.''- She smiled back, going to the vampire until the local dance.

_(Court dance)_

Caroline danced with Tyler. Stefan with Rebekah. Elena with Matt.

"Hey ... where are you tonight?" - Tyler watched his girlfriend distracted -

"Sorry." - She tried to smile - "Tyler, what is my favorite movie?" - She said suddenly -

"What?" - He laughed - "What kind of question is this now? '

"Just answer me, ok?" - She said hopefully -

"Ok I. .. I do not know."

Caroline was disappointed but did not give up:

"Okay. Whats my favorite tv series? '- She tried -

"I do not know, Care." - He said confused - "Why now?"

"How after all this time, we know nothing about each other? '- She said to herself and to him involuntarily -

"Care, okay." - He said touching her face - "I love you."

And kissed Caroline for her to feel how much he wanted her. She responded once again trying to feel what it should.

Meanwhile, Klaus watched the whole scene before own eyes. He had tried. He had patience. He dreamed. And for a moment he had little hope. But, after all, she wanted Tyler.

Klaus shook his head accordingly, disappearing through the shadows of the night.

Caroline once again felt nothing. She just wanted to be somewhere else and kissing the lips of another person. _Him._

Then she broke the kiss saying:

"I can't."

Tyler did not understand.

"What are you talking about?"

Caroline stopped dancing and said emotional:

"I need to talk to you." - And pulled him to the outside of the school, where the party was happening. -

"Care .. what's the problem? Have you been strange."

She began to cry silently. She did not want to hurt him but I knew that would hurt him. Much. Then he took courage and said:

"I'm in love with someone else."

Tyler was silent. Shocked. Once resumed his consciousness and said:

"What?!" - He shook his head from side to side - "How, Who?"

"Please do not make me say. Everything will get worse ..." - She cried -

"Who, Caroline?! '- He was afraid of hitting -

"Tyler ..."

'Who?' - He shouted in fury -

"Klaus! '- She shouted back -

Tyler started laughing nervously

"You're kidding me, right? '

"No." - She seemed less nervous and had stopped crying -

"How long?"

"I do not want to admit. But I would explode if I kept hurting me and you too. You deserve the truth." - She said more quietly –

"How long? '- He was very serious and hard -

"Since I thought he had died. My heart was already his, I did not even realize."

"You celebrated with me and others to defeat him, after he be dissected!."

"I cried after. In my room, alone." - She remembered –

Tyler was silent. Then approached her and said:

"I'm disgusted with you." - He paused and continued - I'm leaving. Not for fear of him. But because I can not stand to look at you. I do not have anything else to do in this town. "

Then he turned his back on the vampire, disappearing. Without looking back.

Stefan approached worried

"Caroline ... are you okay?

She looked where Tyler had gone briefly. She was at peace. Because she told him the truth. Although the hurt him. And, after all, it was better that he hated her away from Mystic Falls, safely.

"Yes." - Said strengthened -

Then hugged his friend saying:

"It was not love, Stefan. Was not an epic love. Not like I thought for so long."

"I know" - He replied. He really knew –

They finished the hug and Stefan said:

"So ... what are you gonna do now?"

"Find my epic love." - She smiled -

Caroline left the party moments later.

Rebekah was until Stefan and said:

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"If you do not want to say ..." - She left in the air - "I think I'm going home"

Stefan interrupted her quickly

"No. I mean, why you do not stay?"

Rebekah looked at him curiously

"Who knew that you would be klaroline team."

Stefan laughed

"Klaroline team?"

"Yes It's something I've heard about couples."

"Okay, let's get out of here." - Stefan said laughing offering small arm for the vampire –

_(Some time later ...mansion Klaus) _

Caroline had not even changed clothes. It was there, in her orange dress. In front of the door. She waited a few seconds and finally rang the doorbell.

She waited for what seemed an eternity when suddenly the door was opened by the original.

She then said softly

"Hi"

Liked the chapter? Comment, please!

Ps. Here are the girls dresses in prom.

1 – Rebekah

2 – Caroline

3 - Elena

(1) .

(2) .

(3) vestido-de-festa-vermelho-coniefox_MLB-F-3156026207_


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus was very serious.

"What do you want?" - He said slowly and angry -

Caroline was about to answer when he said

"Let me guess ... about the beloved Tyler." - Every word out of his mouth showed contempt and anger –

"Yes but it's not the way you're thinking ..." - She tried but he kept interrupting her -

"I saw the couple at the dance tonight." - Said dryly -

"We broke up." - She said before he interrompece again -

"Oh .. I see. Did you come to say it's my fault." - He nodded in agreement -

"No." - She looked intently at Klaus - "I told him I'm in love with someone else."

Caroline hoped he understood. However, he looked at her curiously and then fired

"Alright." - Then started to close the door without patience -

Caroline yelled for him

"For you! I told him I was in love with you!"

Klaus stopped suddenly reopened the door and after a few seconds

"Do not lie to me! '- He yelled back - "I've had enough of these games, distractions."

Then he slammed the door. Caroline would not give up. She had spent so much time trying to convince him that she felt nothing for him that he finally believed. The vampire noticed that the original had knocked the door but was not locked. Then she came and went quietly to his room.

He was standing on the balcony with his back to her

"Get out of here." - He stood with his back to her –

"No. You have to believe me."

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth." - She saw that he would not change his mind - "Try compulsion" - she shot -

Klaus finally turned saying

"Do not be ridiculous."

"I will, if it means that you believe in me." - She continued - "But you would never do that to me. 'Cause you know I'm telling the truth."

Klaus looked incredulous. He said nothing. It was not possible. Not for him. Never had been.

Caroline was finally giving up. He said nothing. She fought the tears that insisted on leave from her eyes.

"Okey. Guess silence is the answer." - And turned her back to him, leaving -

Klaus watched her leave without moving. He left some stubborn tears escape from his eyes. He felt. It hurt a lot to see her go. Then it was taken by a phrase _"To try and stop living in misery while behind you is who you really want."_

He looked up and wiping the tears ran to find her.

Caroline was coming near the door when she heard rapid footsteps coming from upstairs. Then she heard him screaming her name desperately. She smiled ,relieved , wiping her own tears. Seconds later she felt her arm being pulled and turned immediately.

Klaus pulled the arm of Caroline. He turned her to him and kissed her. He deepened the kiss even more. Never fatigued, never satisfied enough from her lips. She placed arms and hands around his head. So they do not break the contact in no time. She wanted him so much.

He put her in his arms as he kissed her, moving to own room.

Already in the room, Klaus put Caroline standing with her back to him, breaking the kiss with difficulty. Then he delicately pulled her hair to one side of the neck initiating a series of slow kisses all over the place. A hand touching her back and the other below the breasts, slowly involving the region with the arm.

Caroline, eyes closed, put her hand around the back of his neck as he kissed her neck bringing his lips back to hers. He was driving her crazy. She was seeking his mouth incessantly. So against his lips she whispered moaning:

"Make love with me"

Klaus immediately returned to kiss the vampire who nibbled quickly the bottom of the hybrid lips as he unbuttoned her dress patiently and anxiously. He turned her back to him and stopped briefly to observe the dress slipping over her body.

"So beautiful" - he whispered in a trance facing a Caroline practically naked , breasts sample –

_"God, how can he leave me in this state only with the look? '_- She thought –

He pulled her by the waist against his body, kissing her. Caroline tried desperately to remove his shirt in the process. When she managed, she was faced with a tattoo of birds in part of the arm and next to the chest . Then she started kissing the place. Klaus, eyes closed, tilted his head back taken by the pleasure of having her passionately kissing the tattoo and the rest of his chest. After ,he put his hands up each leg of Caroline, caressing and then bringing each one until they could stay around his waist. So he took her to the bed.

Seconds later, they were both completely naked. Klaus was inside her. Caroline said his name between moans of pleasure. They were docked perfectly into each other.

_(Meanwhile at the prom ...)_

Stefan and Rebekah had returned to dance after the departure of Caroline. Stefan had to admit he was genuinely having fun with the unlikeliest of accompanying persons. Until Rebekah suddenly stopped dancing saying:

"Come on. '- And pulled him by the arm - "I want to show you a place."

Rebekah guided him to a tree located in the school courtyard. And then it stopped.

"It's here." - She said -

"Here, I do not quite understand ..." - He said confused -

"This is my favorite place in this school. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it is silent, hidden. From here I can see everything. Every human being who frequents this place, every gesture, every silly talk."

"Why do you feel attracted? For this, you know?" – said curious -

"Why not? Stefan, we spend so much time just to exist ... we forget that. From those small annoyances of the day. Was for this reason that I wanted to be human."

"Wanted? You given up?"

"Yeah, I realized that I can have it all. A day at a time."

"Do not make more of eternity ... - Stefan understood - a burden. "

"Exactly." - She agreed - "Time does not lack. To improve ..."

Stefan remembered the Ripper.

"To heal ourselves ..."

Stefan reminded of the old Elena, which he loved.

"And to have fun." - She added -

Stefan reminded of his best friends: Lexi and Caroline.

"Moreover, it is a great place to see the stars" - she said pointing to the sky, and, taking advantage, to replace the moment of reflection for a little fun. –

"I liked." - He said almost smiling –

Then they sat up against the tree, watching the stars in silence. A few minutes later, Stefan brought Rebekah to near of his body, involving the vampire with one of his arms. The gesture was completely unexpected for them, but at the same time natural. They stayed that way for a long time.

_(Salvatore house)_

Elena said goodbye to Matt and entered the house. She had a lot of fun. The night, however, was not complete because she failed to take any fresh blood. Upon arriving in the living room found Damon sitting on the couch drinking.

"Still awake?" - She said -

"Let's see ... three in the morning." - He looked at the phone - "The night was good, huh?"

Elena laughed

"I detect jealousy here?"

"No, of course not." - He tried to disguise with a smile -

"Okey. So why not help me get the dress?" - she teased - "Since you're not sleepy."

"No." - He shook his head trying to control himself - "Take alone"

"Fine." - She pulled in front of him - "Now Iam going to the shower"

Damon was not holding on . Then shot as she climbed the stairs:

"_We _are going to shower." - Said following her crazy with desire –

_(The next day ...)_

Caroline woke up smiling in the arms of Klaus. Some small rays of sunshine lit up the room coming from the balcony. She tried not to wake him as she tried to admire the original sleeping. Caroline thought that his face was even more beautiful in his sleep. In the same way, the lips were even more perfect.

She, after all, was not successful. Klaus awoke a few seconds later. He looked deeply her. Was in itself sufficient to Caroline start to kiss him passionately.

"Good morning." - She said between kisses -

"Good morning, love." - He did not want to abandon her lips -


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline broke the kiss and turned to embrace the hybrid. Klaus had started a slow caress with his fingertips sliding over her bare back when he felt that she began to smile.

"What?" - He asked curiously -

"Ah ... I was just thinking: Right time, right place and ... definitely right equipment ." - She said smiling and ashamed –

Klaus laughed instantly. The vampire turned to see his face as she smiled. She was loving this version of him: spontaneous , unconcerned and ,she could suspect, truly happy. Caroline rested her chin over her hand and then over his chest and watched him enraptured. The original stopped smiling and gently stroked her cheek ,and shortly after, her lips. She looked at him in approval and desire.

Klaus changed his position and stayed on top of her. They began kissing hungrily, making love again.

_(Salvatore house)_

Damon had left Elena sleeping. After walked to the place where Stefan kept the blood supply. And it was there that he came across with his brother.

"Hey ... what time it did you come home?" - Said with his arms crossed and propped against the wall –

"I think about four hours. Why?" - Said taking a bag of blood -

"Stayed until four in the morning alone?" – said ironic -

Stefan shook his head laughing.

"No."

Damon smiled with malice.

"That. Now we're talking ... then who? C'mon, Stef."

"Rebekah."

"Really? Barbie Klaus?" - Said in disapproval -

"End of story, okey?"

_(Mikaelson house)_

Klaus and Caroline panted against each other. Obviously they were unable to breathe but still were acting in this way. She sat up in the lap of the orginal putting each leg around his waist.

As she drew small caresses with the fingertips on his chest , he suggested:

"Champagne, love?"

"At this hour of the morning?" - Said surprise -

"Why not?"

Caroline then answered.

"Okey. I would love."

Klaus got out of bed completely naked and made no mention of dressing. Then the vampire said:

"You go into the kitchen like that? - Said pointing his body, and grateful for not being able to blush -

"I'm not going there, love." - He said entering the bathroom -

Seconds later appeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"You have a small freezer in the bathroom?"

Klaus nodded in agreement as he returned to the bed.

"I am a prepared man."

"To seduce me? Or was it all for another woman?" - Said with jealousy, despite not wanting to demonstrate –

Klaus noted jealousy, loved it, but did not comment. To take away any afraid of her, he smiled showing the dimples and kissed her. Caroline responded passionately to, if necessary, remove any other woman of his mind. After both took a glass of champagne.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" - Caroline answered - "Oh ... sorry. I completely forgot. Okay, I'm going."

"Who was it?" - Klaus asked with eyes -

"My mother. I gotta go. Promised help her in organizing the party council today." - She said getting out of bed -

The original, however, stopped her, pulling her arm.

"Klaus ... I really have to go." - Said as she tried not succumb to his kisses -

"I'm not impeding, love." - Said kissing her neck -

"Ah ... Klaus ..." - She was about to give up when she heard the voice of Rebekah downstairs. -

"Nik?"

Was enough for Caroline escape of him. Soon, she put the dress. Klaus put a pants and remained shirtless. Then she walked out of his room before he tried to seduce her one more time.

_(Downstairs ...)_

Rebekah and Caroline looked embarrassed.

"I do not mean to interrupt ..." - The original said after seconds of silence -

"Oh... no . No problem." – Caroline said nervous and pointing to the door - "I was just leaving." - And left –

Klaus appeared soon after.

"Nik ... sorry. I was unaware that she would be here." - Said prepared for any comment angry from her brother -

To her surprise, he only said:

"Okay, Bekah." - Said quickly kissing her forehead and going to the kitchen –

_"What this girl had done with my brother?"_ - She thought shocked –

Klaus walked away as much as possible of his sister, grabbing his cell phone.

"Hello?" - A female voice asked -

"Are you absolutely sure that will do this?"

"We talked about is Right. Why? Given up?"

He hesitated

"No."

"Okay. Still today you will have in your hands." - Said ending the conversation –

_(Caroline house)_

Caroline went in and came face to face with Liz.

"Where have you been all night?"

The girl smiled and kissed his mother's face, saying:

"In the paradise."

"Caroline ..." - The mother shook her head without understanding -

However, the daughter had gone to her room, closing the subject.

_(Hours later ...)_

Halley opened the door for her, saying:

"What?"

"I want the cure." - Said the wolf staring -

"I do not understand Kath."

"It does not matter. Give me now." - Said showing her hand to the girl -

"Fine" - she handed minutes later -

The vampire took the cure and left. She moved away from the shelter of the Wolf, grabbed the phone and texted.

_Done. _

Klaus received the message and that after a phone call:

"Hello?"

"I do not know what you is planning with her - she said angrily - but let me backwards ... I swear I end up with Caroline." - Halley said threateningly -

She had touched on the wrong subject . She was angry by what happened ... however, she realized what she had said. And immediately regretted it.

Klaus has completely changed the expression on his face. She would regret. Then he hung up the phone and left the house in fury.

_(Salvatore house)_

Damon opened the door to Caroline, saying:

"Good morning Barbie." - Smiled sarcastically -

"Hi" - She said entering - "Stefan?"

"Hey ..." - He said -

"Where is Elena?"

"She was buying a dress for the party-council." - Damon replied – "At this party, at least, I can accompany her."

Damon received a look of Caroline and Stefan demonstrating that friends wanted to be alone and said:

"Okey. I will ... I don't know. Guess I'll talk to your mother." - And left –

Minutes later, Stefan looked at his friend curiously.

"So ..." - He began waiting for her to speak something -

Caroline smiled.

"You and Klaus ..." - he interpreted by her smile -

The vampire nodded smiling, eyes closed.

Stefan smiled back to her.

"I'm happy for you. Is good to see a smile back on your face." - Said pointing to the place –

"Thank you. But I do not want anyone to know ... ok? Just for a while."

"Okay. But why? Are you embarrassed to admit to everyone that you're in love with him? Fear of judgment of all?"

"I know all that." – she looked down –" But contrary to what appears I'm afraid that if everyone knows ... thousands of problems will arise and thousands of reasons why it's wrong ... me and him." - She hesitated - " I fear that ... end"

Stefan looked Caroline and realized how much she was in love with the original.

"I do not want it to end, Stefan."

_(Halley hideaway)_

The wolf heard a noise coming from the door. She would not do anything. Remain silent.

Klaus then said outside:

"I know you're there little wolf. Let me in and I might forgive your inappropriate behavior on the phone today."

Halley thought and decided to try to talk to the hybrid. Soon the door opened.

"That is better." - Klaus said -

"I thought Kath had me fooled ..." - She lied - "and you somehow had a deal."

Klaus continued listening.

"I was an idiot. Should not have said that."

The original was very close to the wolf, when he said seriously:

"Exactly. You should not have said that." - And grabbed her neck with one hand bringing the outside of the place. - "Let me get in, now." - Said angrily -

Halley invited him seconds later. Klaus pushed her against the wall. When he started to speak, she interrupted him with difficulty speaking:

"She will never love you. Independent of Tyler or any other man."

Klaus squeezed her throat harder.

"No one could ever love you." - She said, groaning in pain -

Then, with his eyes almost overflowing with small tears, he let the wolf's neck and ripped the heart out. Klaus dropped the organ and the body of the wolf to the ground. He staggered away from her, looking confused and lost. For the first time in a long time looked at the own hand stained with blood and recalled_: "No one could ever love you." _At that moment finally stubborn small tears flowed in his face. He looked around and found himself alone. Completely alone and empty. As always had been.

_(Hours later ... home Mikaelson)_

Rebekah was ready for the party of the city council. She noted the delay of her brother and said:

"Nik? Are not you going?"

"You can go. I will in a few minutes." - He replied from upstairs -

"Okay." - Rebekah said leaving –

Klaus could not and would not miss the chance to stay with her, even for a short time. He wanted her as had never before been able to want a woman. Even imagining that she certainly could never love him.

He was leaving when he noticed a young boy in the doorway holding a package. The boy told affected by compulsion:

"It's for you." - And delivered the package to the original. - "She said she now just wait for the right moment."

"Who said?" - Klaus has tested the boy -

"I ... I do not know."

"Okay. You can go"

_"She really is doing everything she proposed. Who would say?"_ - Klaus thought surprised –

_(Meanwhile at the party council)_

"Goodnight Liz." - Damon said getting closer to the sheriff -

"Good night." - She replied - "Who would have thought that a party of a council that would fight against vampires would be surrounded by vampires?"

Damon smiled.

"You have to keep up appearances ." - He replied –

"This city is on the verge of chaos Damon." - She said seriously – "and we're having a party "- laughed ironically -

"Welcome to Mystic Falls ..." - Ironically –

Elena appeared alongside boyfriend saying in his ear:

"I could die of boredom if I were not already dead."

"Calm down girl." - Damon replied - "Oh ... excuse me Liz." - Said walking away with Elena -

...

Stefan soon as he arrived found Caroline.

"Good night." - She said hugging her friend quickly -

"As always, you did a great job in organizing this." - Said showing the place -

"Thanks. But it was all done in a hurry." - Responded with modesty. - "They arrived? '

"Well .." - Stefan looked around - "Rebekah is there."

Caroline nodded and looked around as well.

"Hey ..." - The vampire caught her attention - "He comes, ok?"

"I know." - She agreed –

...

Bonnie's father, now mayor, began a short speech.

"Good evening everyone." - And everyone present watched - "Firstly I would like to thank everyone who attended. I know is not the trendiest event in town but it is an important tradition." - Said looking young people - "This year ...

Stefan joined Rebekah saying:

"Why did you come?"

"Well, it's better than staying at home."

Stefan agreed.

"Moreover, the company is not so bad." - She smiled - "You?"

"The company is not so bad." - He smiled back - "It was worth appear."

...

Elena told Damon:

"I go to the bathroom."

"Elena, please, do not eat anyone at the party, ok?"

"I do not understand. You said it yourself: "_In a bad party enjoy the dinner_."

"Ok, I said. But not today."

"Fine."

...

Caroline tried to hide her smile when she noticed a certain original hybrid from across the room.

Klaus saw the vampire across the room and smile tantalizingly showing dimples.

Caroline then began to walk around the room and left quietly, but enough to notice it, the purse on the table and went into one of the corridors of City Hall. Klaus watched the whole scene while moving, also discreetly around the room, following the vampire with eyes full of desire.

Damon watched everything and said to himself:

"Who could imagine ... the bastard got what he wanted."

Then he approached of the brother saying:

"Stefan, you saw what I saw?"

"No." - He lied -

"Klaus and Barbie are having sex." - Said in a seductive tone –

"That was good, Damon." - Stefan tried to make a joke -

"No. I can prove it." - He smiled - "You saw Barbie coming out here?"

"Yes."

"See that she left her purse on the table." - he pointed -

"What does that prove?"

"You'll see. If what I said is true Klaus will catch her purse and then disappear."

Klaus approached the table and grabbed her purse. Seconds later, entered into one of the corridors.

Damon closed his eyes smiling.

"What did I say?"

"Damon did not tell anyone, ok? Not even Elena."

The vampire turned surprised.

"OMG, Stef." - He joked - "You knew, right?"

Stefan shook his head impatiently.

"Shut up." - He said calm and closing the subject –

...

Klaus followed the smell of Caroline in the hall silently. He loved the hunt. Then he got where he wanted. Entered a room and came face to face with the vampire.

He watched her for a few seconds and then dropped the purse on the floor. Caroline had no time to breathe. He grabbed her, stroking one of her legs and raising her body. He pressed Caroline against the wall and kissed her voraciously. The girl ran her hands through his hair and then his back. The original ran his hands stroking the top of her legs, under her dress.

"Did you miss me, love?" - He provoked it against her lips -

Caroline respond kissing him with increasingly desire.


	9. Chapter 9

They continued to kiss when they heard footsteps approaching. Caroline pushed him gently, trying to regain control.

"Hey, you two." - Stefan appeared at the door - "You'd better come out here."

Klaus grinned wickedly saying:

"Come on, Stefan. Do not worry." - He looked at Caroline with the look she was sure that she could blush - "Everything was all under control. Am I right, love?"

Caroline hesitated for a few seconds looking at the original.

"Caroline?" - Stefan wanted to know the answer -

"Ah ... yes. Course."

"Great." - Stefan sensed the two strange - "So I'm going." - And left –

"Do not do that." - Caroline threaten pointing the finger -

"What?" - Acted as if did not understand. After re-look at her with "_the look"_ -

"That look" - she pointed to his eyes -

"What look?" - He continued. And he began to approach her -

"As if you wanted to make love with me all the time. Like I'm the only one in the world that is important. As ..." - she was interrupted by him -

"I want." - He said serious -

Caroline stopped surprised and nervous. Klaus ran his hand across her face in a trance.

"I wanna make love with you all the time. And you're the only one in the world." - He did not expect his own words. But they were more sincere than ever. –

The vampire never thought there was a man on earth who could say that to a woman. Much less for her. Never for her. If Matt or even Tyler had told her she would have liked, been thrilled. But not accredited, truly. However, despite everything, she believed when Klaus said. She had never been so happy and at the same time could not express own happiness for the one responsible for her state. Because that was the way she was when she was close to him.

"Kiss me." - Was the only thing she could say to him at the time –

Klaus made as if to kiss her. Then stopped centimeters from her lips saying:

"Not here, love." - He struggled against the own temptation - "Let's go." - and conducted her to the door of the place where they were –

...

Stefan approached Rebekah again. He was quiet and a little shy. The vampire looked at his face for a few seconds trying to understand what that expression meant when she suddenly asked:

"Do not tell me you took my brother and Caroline in an awkward moment ..."

Stefan hesitated.

"Ha ... basically it."

"It happened to me too. This morning." - She laughed embarrassed –

The vampire laughed back.

"I know they are together. I think. - He stopped to think about the relationship status -" But I think I could do without this. "

Rebekah nodded and said:

"So why do not we stop talking about them and let us have fun?" - She raised an eyebrow -

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Me? Nothing." - She looked at him defiantly - "It's your turn to propose the place."

"Rebekah, I'm not good with fun ..."

"Because of the Ripper?"

"Yes." - He agreed sad -

"There must be something with which you can have fun without losing control Stefan! Try to really live while you are dead." - She smiled with the last words -

Stefan replied smiling:

"You're very funny, you know?"

"No. Your sense of humor is that it is falling into anything silly." - She kept smiling –

"Fine. Guess I have something in mind."

"It's a start. What is it?"

"A game."

"Game?" - She laughed disappointed -

"Easy. Listen first, complain later."

...

_(Halley hideaway)_

A female voice called:

"Open the door, wolf."- Waited a few seconds - "Well .. here it is." - And bent to pass an envelope under the door when she felt the smell coming from inside. -

"What the hell ..." - And opened the door suddenly -

She saw the wolf's body on the floor and said:

"No." - Began searching desperately –

...

Elena convinced Damon to leave the party when it was interrupted by the mayor.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I do not know." - Elena replied -

"What was in the letter?"

"None of your business." - She turned her back to him -

Bonnie's father pulled the arm of Elena:

"Tell the truth girl."

Elena looked closely at the man's hand on her arm and beginning to turn, showing the fangs. She prepared to attack.

"Are you crazy?" - Damon grabbed his girlfriend suddenly away from the man -

"Let me go." - Said angrily –

"Attacking the mayor? During the party the city council?" - He was nervous –

"I do not care"

"Let me tell you something, Elena: You turned off your humanity. You did not shut down your intelligence!" - Said without patience –

"You're becoming Stefan now?" - she provoked him - "Leave me alone." - Said leaving the party alone -

"Elena!" - He said going behind her - "Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep at the home of Matt." - She opened her arms acting with indifference - "We'll meet tomorrow. You know what I mean." - And left alone the vampire in entrance of city hall –

Liz approached Damon saying:

"Have you seen Caroline?" - Said looking around - "She was inside with the guests and then vanished."

"No, sorry." - He hesitated and asked - "Do you know if Klaus has gone away?" - He asked as who cares for nothing -

"No, I did not see him." - Answered confused - "Why?"

"Oh .. nothing." - He controlled the urge to smile. - "Well, the night really was not what I expected ... Goodbye, Liz." - And started to walk away -

"Do not go doing anything wrong." - She warned -

"What you think of me?" - He touched the heart - "I'm just going to do what any guy would do when he is exhausted from a bad night."

"And what would it be?"

"Getting drunk, of course." - And left –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus and Caroline were embraced in his bed. They had just made love and Klaus was distributing small kisses between the neck and the shoulder of the vampire.

"You like that, love?" - Said bringing the kisses between her breasts -

"Yes..." - She said weak -

"And that?" - He kissed her belly -

"Yes ..." - Said weakest –

Then he turned to face her saying affectionately:

"You're so beautiful, Caroline. So beautiful." - He was never tired of saying -

Caroline loved the way her name sounded when spoken through the lips of him. Then she smiled looking into his eyes. After brought her fingertips and gently rounded his lips, as if she wished to understand the power they had over her and, at the same time, memorize every piece of them.

Klaus looked at her amazed. He did not move, allowing her to continue to touch his lips. He never experienced this kind of affection. With other women had been just sex. Fast, without any softness, without any type of caress. Caroline left him vulnerable. And to his surprise, he did not think that was a bad thing. Rather, he was loving .

Few words were necessary between the two. When they looked at each other's eyes could see what each other felt.

_(Salvatore house)_

"Do you drink wherever you have done what was said by the other, ok?" - Stefan placed his drink on the table and two glasses. -

"And if I have not done?"

"You do not drink."

"Fine. But only if we change the whiskey for blood."

"Rebekah ..."

"It's an opportunity for you to develop self control Stefan. Admit."

He thought for awhile and said:

"Alright."

Minutes later they began:

"Seeing a band in a live performance." - Rebekah said -

Stefan drank. She did not.

"You never did that?" - He asked -

"I did not accompany many decades despite my age vampire."

"Playing with someone a silly game and enjoy the game." - He teased -

Both drank.

"Find fun with the unlikeliest of people." - She returned -

Both drank.

Stefan thought, hesitated but soon plucked up courage and said:

"Find someone from the past and feel attracted to that person."

Rebekah looked surprised.

She drank. He also.

"Want to kiss someone who is in front of you." - She said looking at him -

Stefan drank slowly. The lips slightly covered with blood.

Rebekah drank the same way.

Then the two left their seats and approached. Rebekah lightly licked the blood of his lips with the tip of the tongue. Stefan pulled her immediately against own body and they began to kiss. Minutes later, they were in his room trying to tear each other's clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Salvatore house)_

Damon arrived in the morning. He needed a bath because smelled of alcohol. When he was coming up the stairs noticed the brother shirt on the floor. He took the shirt, kept rising and saying:

"Great." - and headed to the room of his brother –

Damon opened the door quietly and suddenly opened his eyes wide in shock at the scene:

Stefan and Rebekah were sleeping together. Very probably exhausted by sex done. The rest of his brother's clothes were on the floor mixed with the clothes of the original vampire. Only a piece of sheet covered the private parts of both and even Rebekah's breasts were discovered.

Damon was going to close the door but she creaked at the wrong time, waking Stefan.

"Shit." - he hissed -

"Damon!" - Stefan said angry and embarrassed, waking Rebekah -

The vampire immediately covered herself.

"Hey ... do not worry." - Said looking at the original - "There is nothing I have not seen before"

"Get out of here. Now!" - Stefan shouted and threw a book at the brother with vampire strength and speed -

"Ouch!" - Damon said when the book hit his head - "Sorry." - And closed the door as fast as possible –

"Sorry about that." - Stefan said turning to Rebekah -

However, to his surprise, she smiled.

"What?" - He said confused -

"Stefan with anger ..." - She continued to smile - "It was pretty sexy"

He smiled ashamed.

"Really?" - He approached from her face -

"Yeah ..." - She got close to him -

Then Stefan kissed her again.

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus was hugging the waist of Caroline when he awoke. She, in turn ,was holding his arm that involved her waist. The original very carefully got out of bed without waking the girl. He dressed and left the room. However, before leaving put something next to her.

_(Hours later ... in the woods of Mystic Falls.)_

Shane was giving final instructions to Bonnie, completely influenced by mind control of Silas.

"Do you understand?" - He said -

"Yes." - she said dominated - "After the sacrifice Jeremy and everyone else will be back, right?"

"Sure. Bonnie, if any of your friends try to prevent ..." - He was interrupted -

"I will kill them if necessary." - answered empty -

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline woke up and did not feel his arms around her. She turned, looking at the rest of the room and calling confused:

"Klaus?" - But she did not hear any answer -

She looked to the side and saw a small paper with a White Azalea on top. She knew that flower. Meant: Romance. The vampire smiled, took the flower and started reading the paper.

_Good morning, love._

_I had to resolve something. I'll be back soon._

_Ps. I hope you enjoy the flower._

_(Salvatore house)_

Elena opened the door and came face to face with Damon in the hallway.

"Excuse me ..." - She said moving away -

Damon, however, grabbed the girl's arm, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Not so easy."

"Let go my arm, now."

"So this is how gonna be now?" - And did not let her get away -

"Yeah, while you act like an annoying overprotective." - She provoked -

"I'm doing all this because I love you!" - He lost control - "For you do not regret later of the way it has been acting!"

"Well .. it is a pity for you." - Said approaching from his face - "Because I do not feel anything."

Damon dropped her arm. He was hurt by those words, but did not show. Elena climbed the stairs.

...

_(On the top floor ...)_

Stefan and Rebekah leave his room when they were surprised by Elena.

"You were pretty fast, huh?" - She said, staring at the two - "Congratulations, I guess." - And then rushed into the spare bedroom –

Stefan shook his head disappointed by the behavior of the vampire.

Rebekah realized and said:

"Who cares?"

Stefan agreed.

"You're right." - He gave a little smile - "Breakfast?" - He asked without trust -

"Sure." - She smiled back –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus went into his room and did not see Caroline. He was starting to get disappointed when he realized her clothes on the little couch. Also heard a noise of water coming from his bathroom, which was with the door open.

Then he approached the door without making a sound. And finally saw her. She had her hair pulled clumsily, but still able to look pretty. Was among lots of foam inside the tub of him, which was pretty spacious.

Caroline was so focused that did not realize the presence of Klaus, who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, just watching her in the bathtub. Seconds later, she finally realized the presence of another person in the bathroom. She turned slowly and smiled, seeing he watched her from the doorway.

"Hi" - she continued to smile -

"Hi" - He smiled back –

Klaus may notice that she was wearing the flower that he had left on the bed in her hair.

The vampire moved her right forefinger calling the hybrid close to her while she was biting the lower part of own lip. He leaned close to her and kissed her.

"It seems to be very pleasing in there." - He suggested –

"It's true. So why you do not joins me?"

He pulled away and took off his shoes. Nothing beyond that. Then he stepped into the tub fully clothed.

"Klaus!" - She said surprise between giggles -

He smiled showing his dimples. After he brought her closer to him, putting her sitting on his lap. She kissed him and pulled his shirt off. Shortly afterwards he was completely naked with her.

"Is not so bad to stay that way with you ..." - She played -

Caroline was with her back against his chest. He had his head leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He gave a small smile with the phrase. The girl passed her fingers between his fingers.

_(Night. Salvatore House. 1h40min towards the sacrifice.)_

Elena was sitting on the couch. Stefan waited on foot. Damon had gone to open the door.

"Barbie. Check." - Said letting her enter –

He was closing the door when Rebekah interrupted, entering.

" Barbie Klaus?"

"She goes with us." - Stefan replied –

"Fine. Check."

Damon then walked away from the door when the campaign rang again.

"After that, I did not open the door in any way." - Said annoyed –

He opened it and saw the original.

"And last but no less important: Klaus. Check." - He showed the way - "Come in"

All were in the room. Klaus stood next to Rebekah. Elena between Damon and Stefan and Caroline from across of Stefan. The six formed something like a circle.

"Well, Elena knows the meeting place." - Stefan said -

"And what will happen?" – Rebekah said -

"We do not know." - Damon said - "That's the problem."

"I hope that everyone will be prepared for any eventuality, ok?" - Stefan said looking at everyone. "

A minute of silence passed until Elena finally spoke.

"Okay. I think everyone is time to go."

Everyone agreed and moved toward the door. Damon was the first to go with Elena behind him. Then Stefan and Rebekah were side by side. And lastly Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline took the moment, no one could see, and sought the hand of Klaus. She intertwined her fingers in his fingers. He was surprised but returned the gesture. Shortly after they finished the gesture, leaving their hands free from one another again before that the others could see.

_(Night. Somewhere in Mystic Falls Forest. 1h for the sacrifice.)_

"Elena we are close or not?" - Stefan asked -

"Silence." - She looked at all - "It's there." - She pointed out among the trees -

"But there's nothing there." - Caroline spoke -

"Still." – Elena said mysterious - "They will arrive at any time ..."

"They?" - Damon spoke - "You said it was only Bonnie."

"I know. But she can come with Silas, right?"

...

Twenty minutes passed when the witch finally appeared with Silas / Shane at her side. She stopped. And suddenly she was within a triangle formed of 12 points on the floor and covered with fire. Then Shane started to put on each tip of the triangle a woman unconscious.

...

"Oh no ..." - Caroline said shaking her head -

"It is the third sacrifice." - Stefan said worried –

"Why would ask Bonnie to witness this?" - Rebekah spoke -

"Not to witness, little sister. To prevent." - Klaus replied -

"How?!" - Damon –

"We have to go there." - Elena said - "To delay them at least until we think of something."

...

Bonnie felt the power taking her body and mind. Her mind was not there anymore. She had been reduced to a creature with only one purpose: to complete the third and final massacre for Silas. The 12 women were witches and she had been able to do each of them succumb to the power coming from the Expression.

Then she began: The first woman was killed, then the second, when it would return for the third heard the sound of six persons appearing outside of the triangle.

"Bonnie, stop!" - Caroline screamed even knowing be useless –

Stefan and Damon tried to approach the triangle but there was some kind of magical barrier around him. They were thrown to the ground.

Silas said suddenly:

"You are not able to prevent the sacrifice."

Rebekah and Klaus were until Shane's body in the same way that Elena and Caroline. But as they approached were taken po sharp pains in the head and rest of the body. The vampires have bowed against own bodies screaming in pain.

Shane smiled turning away.

Bonnie continued killing one by one. She was killing the seventh witch . Nothing seemed to be able to stop the witch Bennet. Her eyes took on a white color growing stronger.

That's when, unexpectedly, the fire reduced the intensity and the girl's eyes returned to normal color.

Bonnie looked confused everything around, staring at Elena and others. Shane could not understand. She only took a few seconds to realize what happened. Soon she was screaming:

"Elena!"

The vampire seemed to understand. However, hesitated. All others were confused.

"It's okay." - Bonnie looked at her friend in supplication - "Elena ..."

Everything happened so fast. Elena ran toward Bonnie, entering the triangle.

Caroline, Stefan, Damon yelled together:

"Elena, no!"

And the vampire broke the neck of Bonnie. The fire was extinguished. Shane started screaming tapping in own head and then collapsed. Everything was in silence.

Elena pulled away from the body giving the space needed to Stefan desesperate come until Bonnie. The vampire tries to feel the pulse of the girl uselessly.

He looked at everyone and said sad:

"She is dead."

Damon put his hands on his head in despair. Rebekah put a hand in her mouth, shocked. Caroline started crying nervously. She turned to Klaus to embrace him, but what she saw stopped her. The original did not seem surprised, shocked. He seemed to know exactly what Elena would. He was serious, almost guilty.

"Oh my god ..." - She cried disappointed and not wanting to believe - "You knew?"

Klaus looked down. Caroline could see it in his eyes.

"You knew." - Said turning away from him and crying –

Klaus saw the disappointment in her eyes. Because of him. He preferred a stake in your own body than that look of her. Then he watched her go with Damon and Stefan, who carried the body of Bonnie in his arms.

...

Rebekah walked until her brother and said:

"I'll wait for you in the car."

Klaus nodded in silence. Seconds later, he felt the cell phone ringing in his pocket. He answered.

"Congratulations. You have the cure."

"Katerina."

"And killed Halley. I must admit that working with Elena was a great move. She tricked the wolf very well."

"What do you want?"

"Ah ... nothing important. Warn only the name of a relative of the wolf you killed. He can be very vengeful."

"Really?" - said without interest -

"Yeah ... his name is Marcel." - And hung –

Klaus became serious. And immediately went to the car. He had to get home as soon as possible.

_(Some time later. Salvatore house.)_

Bonnie's body was on the couch. Stefan, Damon and Caroline were silent. They could not say anything. They were too shocked to try. Until Stefan break the silence by saying sad and tired:

"It's happening all over again ..." - He paused for a second - "A little while ago was the body of Jeremy on couch ... now Bonnie. Here."

Damon did not feel so badly for so long. What had he done? He had asked for Elena turn off her humanity so she did not suffer. And in all that work? What kind of person she has become? He knew that she could not continue with the emotions off. Not after that. But if she turned on how she could live knowing which killed her best friend?

The moment of silence was interrupted by the entrance of Elena in the house. The vampire had brought the unconscious body of Shane.

She entered the room. Caroline looked disbelieving and went up to her yelling:

"How could you?" - But was prevented by Stefan - "Let go of me! I will finish her off!"

Damon did nothing. Just stood there, staring at Elena.

"I did not want to have done. But it was the wish of my best friend." - Elena said seriously –

Caroline shook her head incredulously.

"How dare you say that?!"

"Fine. You do not believe me. But believe in Bonnie." - Said taking from her pocket the letter .

"What's that?" - Caroline took the letter –

"It's the reason why I have done what I did tonight."

Caroline sat down and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Elena, _

_I do not have much time. But you must know that I am working with Silas. I can not stop. Every day I feel less like who I really am. He has my mind. I can not fight. I feel I'm going insane._ _So I need to write this letter before I lose myself completely._

_Silas is preparing the third and final massacre. It will happen on the second day as from the prom night._ _12 witches will be necessary._ _And I will have enough power to neutralize them and make the sacrifice._ _I could have access to the spirits. They said they can only do one thing on the other side to help me:_ _achieve a gap in my powers during the sacrifice._ _It will be enough for you to do what is needed._

_Elena, I want you to kill me._ _It is my wish. It's the only way. I must die. So I want it to be by the hands of someone I love and trust._ _You're the only person able to do this without hesitation since hung up your humanity._ _I repeat: it is my wish._

_The place is near that region we used to play as children. In the forest of Mystic Falls._

_Ps. Caroline do not blame Elena when the time comes._ _It was my decision._ _I need you to respect that._ _And I love you my dear friend._ _Do not forget that._

_I'll miss all of you, Bonnie._

"Do you believe now?" - Elena said -

Caroline has agreed in shock. Stefan and Damon also tried to assimilate everything.

"How Klaus knew?" - Caroline asked wiping the tears –

"I was alone. But I needed the help of someone." - Elena looked at the three - "It could not be any of you."

_(Flashback)_

Klaus opened the door of the own house.

"Elena Gilbert." - He said with contempt - "What do you want? '

"A deal."

_(End of flashback)_

"What was the deal?" - Stefan finally spoke –

_(Flashback)_

"I want my loved ones to return to life. You want the cure." - She started - "Working together for this."

"There is a small flaw in your thinking, love." - He said sitting - "The cure is gone. And to bring your relatives back to life we must wake Silas once and for all." - he said bored - "And I have no interest in that."

"The cure is with Katherine. I can get."

"Really?" - He laughed –

"Yes, you just need to find the location and tell me." - She continued - " Silas frees only my relatives and then you use the cure in him, killing him."

"I understand. So you do not want the cure? "

"No, I do not. But first I need to do something to Bonnie."

_(End of flashback)_

"That was the deal?" - Damon spoke - "You would give the cure to him?"

"Yes." - She agreed - "I already did, actually."

_(Flashback)_

"You will kill your best friend?" - He did not seem to believe –

"Basically." - Said handing the letter - "Read on."

"This is contradictory, Elena." - He finished the letter - "How to prevent the sacrifice of Silas would help to wake up and bring your beloved relatives?"

"It is the best option." - She hesitated - "Bonnie certainly is not the only witch he has influence over."

'We'll just delay him "- Klaus completed –

"Shane will be free of the influence of Silas, which means that it ..."

'He can tell the truth about what he knows. "- Klaus had a similar conversation with the wolf Halley –

"What do you say?"

"And if you can not resurrect Bonnie?"

"I'll still have done the right thing." - She said it - "I just need to try to bring them back. Even with a single chance"

Klaus thought for a few minutes and said:

"I accept."

_(End of flashback)_

Elena said reluctantly:

"You can not stay angry with him Caroline." - She does not really believed what she said - "He did what he had to do. Nothing more."

Stefan had to agree.

"It is true."

"Actually, he hesitated at several moments." - She looked at the vampire - "Because of you." - She continued - "But he knew what was needed."

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Rebekah's brother entered the room. She caught him doing a suitcase with clothes.

"What's happening? '- Said confused - "Where are you going Nik?"

Klaus did not respond. Just continued to do what he was doing.

"Talk to me!" - Rebekah said nervously –

Nothing has changed.

"You will leave Caroline?"

Klaus turned to his sister upon hearing the name of the vampire. He almost answered but then returned to pack the suitcase.

Rebekah came out as fast as could.

_(Salvatore house)_

"You brought the body of Shane." -Damon noted –

"Yeah. For the interrogation."

Stefan and Caroline were sitting in the hallway next to each other.

'He looked so hurt ... "- Caroline said sad –

"Klaus?"

'I have not even tried ask his version. "

"Hey ... do not blame yourself." - Stefan said - "You had no way of knowing."

...

"_What if there was no light_

_Nothing wrong nothing right_

_What if there was no time_

_And no reason or rhyme_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life..._

Rebekah knocked on the door of the Salvatore house nervously.

Stefan got up and opened worried.

"Rebekah?"

"Where is Caroline?" - Said entering –

"What?" - Caroline said scared of her words –

_What if I got it wrong_

_And no poem or song_

_Could put right what I got wrong_

_Or make you feel I belong_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life..._

"Nik is leaving."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears.

"What?!"

"If you want my brother you have to run. Now"

_Oooh that's right_

_Let's take a breath jump over the side_

_Oooh let's try_

_How can you know it when you don't even try_

_Oooh that's right..._

Caroline ran and got in the car. He could not go. He could not let her. Not after everything.

_Every step that you take_

_Could be your biggest mistake_

_It could bend or it could break_

_That's the risk that you take_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_That you don't want me there by your side..._

Klaus got into the car. Started driving. It was necessary. A tear runs down from his eyes. He was on his way to New Orleans.

_Oooh thats right_

_Let's take a breath jump over the side_

_Oooh let's try_

_You know that darkness always turns into light_

_Oooh that's right"_

Caroline left the car and ran into the mansion Mikaelson. She was screaming:

"Klaus!" - And continued through into his room - "Klaus!"

But he was not there anymore. The vampire began gasping and crying at the same time.

**For those interested in the music of the final moments of the chapter:**

**What if - Coldplay**


	11. Chapter 11

_(Klaus bedroom)_

Caroline picked up the phone as she cried desperately.

"He's gone, Stefan." - She said with difficulty - "He's gone."

"I am so sorry." - Was the only thing he could tell, although he wanted to do more for his friend -"Come back to my house, okay?"

She continued to cry.

"Caroline, you understand? '

"Yes." - She said seconds later -

She wiped her tears and looked at the room carefully. In every part of the place she could remember him. Being with him. Laugh with him. Making love with him. Then she left before she began to cry again.

_(Salvatore house)_

"She did not arrive in time." - Rebekah observed -

"Yeah." - He nodded in agreement - "What a night, huh?" - He sat in the chair exhausted emotionally - "The third massacre almost happened, Bonnie is dead, what did Elena, Klaus left Caroline..."

"He would not do that without a reason, Stefan." - She also sat - "I know."

"You know where he went?"

"No." - She said a few seconds later - "But I know one thing: I never saw Nik get involved with a woman as he is with Caroline."

Stefan agreed.

"_A man who could not love_. I said that once."

"I was there."

"You think is possible?" - She stared at the vampire - "After a thousand years of existence and after everything he did ... and still does. He could love this girl?"

"I dont know. Honestly I do not know." - He thought - "But I believe that love can be found in the most improbable circumstances ..." - He said looking at her intensely - "and sometimes he finds the person, and gives no chance to escape from the feeling." - And paused - "Maybe this happened to him."

...

"What shall we do with Bonnie? '- Damon told Elena –

"We have to give her body to her father." - Elena said unsatisfied -

"And say what?" - He continued wryly - "Mayor, here is the body of your daughter. By the way, Elena killed her."

"We will say that Shane killed her."

"It makes sense." - He admitted-

"Her father knew of the teacher's influence on her. Moreover, he does not like scandals. He did not even tried to look for her."

"You know that Shane is no longer Silas, right? '

"Yes."

"This means you will blame a guy who did not know what he was doing."

"I need to do."

Damon knew she was right but it was hard look at her it that way. He never wanted to see her like that. He loved her as human and as a vampire. Stefan was incapable of this. But he would love her without humanity?

...

Caroline knocked on the door of the house. Stefan opened and she immediately hugged him. She was not crying. She could no longer.

"Hey ..." - Stefan comforted the girl - "Everything will be fine."

"I am fine."

"You do not need to do this." - He looked at her –

"Doing what? I am fine."

She needed to act that way. She could not be crying like a little girl. Not anymore. It had been that way with Tyler. And for some reason with Klaus was different. Does not mean she was not suffering or that she was not destroyed. Only meant she was strongest, more mature.

Rebekah approached the vampire saying:

"I am sorry."

Caroline looked at her saying:

"It's okay." - She was beginning to like the vampire, who would say. - "You were very nice trying to help me, I will not forget."

Rebekah nodded surprise. This was the closest of a friendship she never had.

She looked at Stefan and pointed to the door saying:

"I think I'm going."

"Rebekah, stay." - He said - "Sleep here tonight."

"Yeah, stay." - Caroline agreed –

The girl nodded, trying not to show how she was surprised and happy.

...

The three went into the room to find Damon and Elena. Sometime later, Elena explained the plan to justify the death of Bonnie.

"This is terrible." - Caroline spoke -

"But she's right." - Stefan completed - "It's the best way out."

"I know." - Caroline agreed –

"What shall we do now?" - Rebekah said suddenly -

"Excuse me, why is she here? - Elena asked angrily –

"Because I want her to stay here." - Stefan said immediately, without patience. –

"Oh .. sorry." - Elena said dry - "I forgot the newest couple."

Caroline looked surprised at his friend. She had noticed his approach to the vampire but did not think they were a couple. And to her surprise, she liked the idea.

"What did you do for him stay that way?" - Elena stared at the vampire - "Compulsion, maybe?"

"I can accept the death of Bonnie, Elena." - Caroline said no patience - "But not that. You're acting like a complete bitch!"

Elena faced defiantly Caroline.

"Enough!" - Stefan yelled -"I think everyone should try to rest now, get some sleep. Because here we have to wake up a few hours to interrogate Shane and deal with Bonnie."

"Fine." - Caroline replied –

"Great." - Stefan said quiet –

Then he went to the room with Rebekah. But not until accompany Caroline to the guest room.

...

Damon pulled Elena's arm before she would leave the room.

"What now? '- She said bored –

"Jealousy of Stefan?" - He said serious –

"Damon, please ..." "- she smiled incredulously -" I just wanted to provoke Rebekah, okay? "

"Really? It did not seem."

"It's because you are insecure. Your trial reveals only what you fear."

"And what about us? What you have to say?" - He insisted bruised –

"I just want to have fun, okay? And I really thought it would be with you. However, I just found a Stefan 2.0" - She paused and completed - "Now you can let go my arm? I wanna sleep for two hours."

Damon let her go. He was failing. He wanted her back. With emotions. Although the sirebond remained. But how she will want turn on her humanity?

...

_(Two hours later ...)_

Caroline turned to the other side of the bed putting her hand on the empty space next to her as she opened her eyes slowly. He was not at her side. She had taken only two days to get used to waking up next to him. She missed it.

However, the vampire had thoughts interrupted by Rebekah, who entered the room saying:

"Shane has just woken up. Come on!"

...

_(On the floor below ...)_

"Take it easy, professor." - Damon tried to tranquilize Shane –

"What happened?" - he said worried –

"Well .. to simplify: Silas almost completed the third sacrifice ..." - Damon saw the startled expression of the man facing him - "I said almost. Witch died. Silas left your body."

"Oh my God." - He said to himself -

"Yeah I know." - Damon agreed -

"Not that." - He stared at the vampire, Stefan, Rebekah, Elena and Caroline - "We do not have much time."

"Why?" - Stefan asked -

"Because I'm going to die." - Shane said serious -

"What?!" - Caroline and Damon said at the same time –

"This is what happens when Silas leaves the body he possessed. Nobody survives."

"How much time we have?" - Elena asked –

"Thirty minutes. Maybe an hour."

"Oh ... I'm sorry. '- Stefan spoke –

Shane agreed.

"Let's get started." - Rebekah said –

"Fine." - Caroline agreed –

"What the hell is Silas?" - Damon said –

"He is not anything that you know." - He paused - "Not vampire, wolf ,hybrid or wizard."

"So what?" - Caroline spoke –

"There is not a nomenclature appropriate for him. He has the ability to absorb the energy of supernatural beings ... and even humans. In this order."

"It was just what was needed ..." - Damon remarked –

"Then he dissects the bodies of the victims?" - Stefan asked confused –

"Yes, exactly."

"What does he want? Only deaths without purpose?" - Rebekah inquired –

"No."

Before he could continue Elena asked suddenly:

"How can he resurrect the dead?"

"He can not."

"Everyone looked surprised.

"But ..." - She continued –

"He never could. This whole story is just a huge mistake of interpretation of the legend. Silas wants to get his beloved on the other side. But for that he would have to die, something he does not want to ..."

"Wait." - Satafan interrupted - "So he could be killed?"

"Yes."

"Let him finish." - Caroline asked –

"So he needs to get on the other side alive. Resurrect his love and leave the place with her."

"But you just said that he can not raise the dead." - Elena spoke –

"He can not because it is impossible. But one person, yes. This is how his ability becomes necessary. He need to accumulate a huge amount of energy to do that."

"How many deaths are we talking about?" - Caroline asked worriedly –

"Hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Estimate is not possible."

"Oh my God ..." - Caroline put her hands over her mouth in shock –

"What was Elena?" - Damon watched the vampire with a strange expression -

"He was right. All the time." - She paused - "Kol. He said that Silas was going to cause the end of the world."

"There will be no world if there is no people. "- Rebekah completed - "You killed my brother just to get the stupid cure. Now see what you got."

"Shut up." - Elena said - "You wanted the cure just like me."

"But I would not kill my brother for her."

"I also do not would kill my brother. But look what happened. Both lose."

"We can use it the cure. Then we kill the bastard." – Damon said –

"Impossible."

'Why?' - He asked -

"The cure was not made for Silas. She is specific."

"Specific for who?" - Caroline asked –

"I do not know."

"How can we kill him? ' – Stefan said –

Shane suddenly started screaming in pain. He put his hand on own chest.

"Shane, how can we kill Silas?" – Stefan said again –

So between screams of pain he said with difficulty:

"My apartment. Seek a notebook with notes." - He screamed louder - "are excerpts from a ..."

It was then that the teacher's body collapsed against the floor. Shane no longer screamed or moved.

"Dead." - Damon checked –

"What do we do now?" - Rebekah asked –

"Let's find the notes." - Stefan said -

"We have a problem." - Caroline interrupted –

'What?' - Elena asked -

"How to say that Shane killed Bonnie if he is dead?"

"Damn." - Damon said - "No, wait. I have an idea."

"Which is?" - Elena said –

"We will talk to the mayor." - He pointed to Elena - "We will say what has been agreed. But we say also that we come too late to save Bonnie. Elena, uncontrolled, killed Shane for revenge."

"Is a great idea." - Elena said -"The mayor does not want a scandal and will probably find another excuse to Bonne's death."

"And you?" - Stefan asked –

"He does not will blame will be grateful ,actually."

"Everything solved." - Damon said - "I think we should go now." - He pointed to the output of the house –

Damon took the body of Bonnie and gently placed in own arms.

Caroline came up saying to her friend's body:

"Goodbye, Bonnie. Friend ,I love you."

Stefan also approached and said:

"Goodbye. Thanks for taking care of us."

Then Damon came out with Elena, who carried the body of Shane.

"Well .. let's find the notes." - Stefan said -

"And after that?" - Caroline asked -

"Unfortunately, we have to wait Silas appear."


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline were looking the notebook in Shane's apartment for hours.

"Damn it! We have been here for hours and nothing! " – Caroline said –

"Easy." - Stefan said –

"She's right." - Rebekah agreed - "There's nothing here. '

" Let's go home. Tomorrow we try again." - He said –

"I'd better go to my home now, okay?" - Caroline asked her friend -

"If that's what you want ..." -he answered -

"Yeah, it's better."

_(Salvatore house)_

Damon and Elena had just arrived. They sat on the couch.

"It was better than I expected." - He said –

"I said it would work, did not I?"

...

The next day Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah returned to the apartment bringing Damon and Elena. However, nothing has changed. Nothing was found.

"And now?" – Caroline said –

"You keep looking every day. We have to find this notes." - Damon replied –

...

The days passed. And, in all of them, Caroline woke up looking a certain origianal in her bed. But he was never there. One day, two, three, four ... one week. And nothing. No sign of him. And no sign of the annotations of Shane.

Bonnie's funeral had already happened. It was a simple ceremony, discreet. Just like her father wanted. Caroline was with her mother. There were also Stefan, Damon, Elena, Matt, Jamie and Abby, of course. Rebekah thought it best not to appear. Besides, she also had not been invited.

The mayor said his daughter suffered a heart attack. And the family did not know of the problem until now. He said that Bonnie was alone at home when she died. It was a good outlet, actually. Would not result in indiscreet questions. It would be just like Bonnie's father said at the funeral: _"It was a fatality."_

However, Caroline and the others knew the truth. Or at least part of it since the mayor decided to solve all possible problems related deaths of Bonnie and Shane.

The funeral had been very quiet for Caroline. At least until an unexpected visit.

_(Flashback)_

The ceremony was already over. Damon and Elena said goodbye to everyone. Stefan talked to Caroline's mother while the vampire said goodbye one last time to the friend deceased. It was then that she saw. Matt was next to Tyler.

Minutes later, Matt joined Caroline. Tyler also did the same but said nothing and did not even look to the vampire until get away from Matt.

Caroline asked awkwardly:

"How are you?"

He did not answer immediately. He seemed to think of what to say to her.

"How is Klaus?" - He teased –

"Tyler ..." - She did not want and could not talk to him about Klaus –

Then he looked Caroline intently for a few seconds and said bitterly:

"You slept with him?" - Seemed more a statement than a question for her –

She did not know how to respond. It was very hard for her to say such things for him.

He smiled shaking his head in confirmation and said dryly:

"No need. I can smell him on you." - he said disgusted - "So where is he now?" - He continued provoking -

Caroline said trying not to appear sad. But it was inevitable.

"He is not with me." - She admitted –

Tyler smiled.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry. But I can not and do not want." - He looked at the sad vampire's face - "I want you to stay in misery. Well ... is the time to go. I have spent too much time in this city."

A few minutes later, he was gone. Caroline tried not to cry in front of the others. And, once again, she managed. She was strong, mature.

_(End of flashback)_

...

_(Caroline house)_

The phone rang. Caroline answered unwillingly.

"Hello?" - She said bored –

"Go get dressed. Today, we're gonna have fun." - Rebekah spoke –

Caroline laughed incredulously. Rebekah had been an unexpectedly good company for her during the week.

Elena was unbearable without humanity. And Damon spent most of his time trying to teach the vampire how to deal with the problem of humanity off. He, however, was failing in all attempts. The whole situation had approached increasingly Caroline of Stefan and Rebekah, who spend pretty much all the time with them.

"Fine."

"Perfect."

"Where?"

"In the Grill, in 30 minutes"

"Stefan too, I presume."

"No." - She with a abrupt rage –

"Wow!" - Caroline was startled - "What happened?"

"I tell there. Bye."

...

_(Forty minutes later ...)_

Caroline and Rebekah were leaning against the bar. Both drank wine.

"So what happened?" - Caroline asked curiously –

"Well ... think with me, ok?" - Rebekah asked -"We have spent a great time together ..."

"Correct." - She agreed –

"We talked, we laughed, we kissed, we have sex. Several times I slept in his house."

Caroline wanted to laugh. But controlled herself. After all, it was a strange conversation.

"That's right. '

"Then why he did not just ask me for dating?" - She said indignantly - "I'm not a whore, Caroline!" - She said depressed –

Caroline is unable to handle. Then she starts laughing.

Rebekah looks at the girl angrily.

"I'm sorry." - She tries to stop laughing - "It's not funny. '

Then Rebekah starts laughing too.

"No, it's funny."

"You should tell him, you know?"

"I do not want to force anything. ' - She paused - "Why men do this to us? '

Caroline drank and, without realizing it, said bitterly:

"I do not know. But ask your brother for me, ok?"

"Nik is crazy about you."

"Really? Because it does not seem to me." - She drank again - "Enough of Stefan and Klaus."

"I agree." - Rebekah said drinking –

"Great." - Caroline stood up and moved the music player. - "Music always helps."

"Put something for us." - Rebekah asked - "But without looking, ok?"

Caroline put her hand on own eyes, showing the original, and pressed the button.

"_I don't wanna be no man's woman_

_It don't make me happy this mantrolling_

_thing that you got for me so I become_

_no man's woman_

_..._

_Cuz I'm tired of it_

_and I'm so scared of it_

_that I'll never trust again_

_cuz a man can fake you_

_take your soul and make you_

_miserable in so much pain..."_

_..._

"Seriously?!" –Caroline said -

Rebekah got up from the bank and changed the music.

"Yeah, this did not work. '- She looked at Caroline - "But this goes. '- Said smiling as she placed another song –

"_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want..._

_..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone..."_

...

Caroline said smiling:

"That's it, girl!"

Then she and Rebekah have started dancing. Minutes later, almost all the girls in the Grill joined to the vampires. Matt watched all of the bar. He smiled. The place was needing of fun.

"Thank you." - Caroline said to Rebekah as they danced -

"No, thank you." - She replied –

...

_(Later ... Caroline house)_

The vampire was really fun on that night. Rebekah was a friend, she realized. And she knew how to be really fun.

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Rebekah came home and heard a noise coming from upstairs. Then she went upstairs quietly. The door of the room where the noise came from was open.

She entered the room and she was faced with him taking the clothes from the suitcase.

"Nik?!"

"Hi, little sister."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where have you been all this time?" - She said surprise - "Why did not you call me or something?"

"First question: New Orleans." - Then got serious - "Second question: Nobody would want to talk to me." - He thought of Caroline –

"We already know everything, Nik." - She paused - "The agreement with Elena, why she killed Bonnie ..."

"Good. So I do not have to give unnecessary explanations." - He replied bored -

"What happened to you? '- she looked her brother disappointed - "You're looking ..."

"Normal? Like I've always been?" - He said with the look evil –

Rebekah did not respond. But, yes, that was what she was thinking of him.

"And Caroline?" - She tried the weak point –

"I have nothing to say." - He paused - "She is nothing to me ... '

Rebekah could not believe what she was hearing. Not until he waver in front of her and not notice.

"Just as I am nothing to her." - He blurted out –

"Alright." - She disguised herself and tried to look shocked – "Well .. you need to be updated on the latest events."

"Shane, I presume." - He said interested –

"Exactly."

_(The next day ... Salvatore house.)_

Caroline was received by Stefan.

"Good morning." - She said –

"Good morning." - He said almost upset –

"Where is Rebekah?" - Without showing she provoked –

"She did not sleep here." - He said bothered –

"Wow!" - She showed shocked - "What happened?"

"I do not know ..." - He paused - "Actually I do."

The vampires walked to the couch.

"What do you mean?" - she pretended to be confused –

"I believe she is upset because I did not ask her in dating." - He said quickly, embarrassed –

"You do not want to date her?" - She asked worriedly –

"No. Not that." - He waited a few seconds –"It's just... I not think it was getting so serious between us so fast, you know?Not after everything with Elena. I'm kinda panicked, actually. "

"So you like her?"

"More than like." - He paused - "I'm in love with her." - He admitted –

"Thank goodness!" - She smiled relieved -" You need to ask to date her. She thinks you're treating her like a whore!"

'What?!' – he said doubly surprised - "Did you know? '

"She told me. Long story ..."

"Thanks, I guess." - He said confused –

"My pleasure." - She touched her chest –

"Changing the subject ... and Klaus?"

"I have nothing to say. He's gone. I can not live in the past. "

"Past? Makes only a week."

"It was enough for me."

_(Hours later ...)_

Rebekah called Caroline on the way of the Salvatore house.

"Hey, what's up? '

"Sorry to bother you Caroline."

"It's all right."

"Stefan called me. He said we needed to talk ... you know what that is? '

"No. No idea." - She lied –

"Thanks anyway." - She hesitated and said -"Could you come to my house?"

"Why?" - She said confused –

"It's stupid, forget it. '

"No. You can tell."

"Okay." - She paused - "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" - she said surprise - "Rebekah ... you do not have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted you to find it."

"Okey. I'm going there. Thank you." - Said ending the call –

Rebekah smiled. The plan had worked. She had noticed the behavior of her brother. He believed that Caroline hated him. Then acted the way he learned: protect yourself and attack. After all, if she hated him, as he thought, he had to be indifferent about it. He could not care.

Rebekah could only hope for the best to happen between the two. She had done her part to reunite them.

_(Minutes later, Salvatore house.)_

"Hey ..." - Stefan smiled –

"What is it?" - Rebekah asked dried –

"Calm down, okay?"

"Sorry."

The original vampire followed Stefan into the room.

"Where are Damon and Elena?"

"They came out."

"What ..." - She started to ask but stopped when she saw the room. In table had candles, very romantic, by the way. And two glasses with blood. Finally, there was a red rose next to one of the bowls. –

"I have not had much time to prepare the way I wanted ..." - He said –

"It's perfect." – she said touched -"Blood?" - She said curiously watching the bowls –

"Yeah, for some reason I can take blood now. And the ripper does not appear anymore."

"Stefan, this is fantastic." - She turned to him and smiled –

The vampire became serious and said touching her face:

"It was you." - He paused - "You gave me the strength to control and at the same time you make me happy, make me have fun."

Rebekah never thought he could say that to her.

Then he continued:

"I'm not very good at it ..." - He smiled embarrassed - "but I want you to know that I'm happy to be with you, I wanna be with you."

She smiled.

"You want to date me?" - He asked smiling –

She smiled even more thrilled and happy:

"Yes ... Yes."

Seconds later, they kissed passionately. Some time later, Rebekah broke the kiss:

"I have to tell you something." - Said as they sat on the couch holding each other –

"What?"

"Nik's back."

"When?" - He said confused –

"Last night." - She hesitated - "He thinks that Caroline hates him."

"He said that?"

"No. But he's acting weird."

"Weird?"

"... It's like the evil version of him. But is a mask Stefan, I know it is."

"So we tell Caroline or not?"

"Actually, I kind of told." - She said ashamed –

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, I said I had a gift for her in my home. And asked her to go there. "

Stefan smiled in disbelief.

"Klaus was the gift?"

The vampire nodded in agreement.

"It was a metaphor." - She laughed –

"You keep surprising me, you know?"

"I know." - She said jokingly –

Stefan starts to laugh with her.

...

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline came into the mansion. Rebekah had probably left the door unlocked on purpose. Then she started looking. He was not in the room. Then she decided to climb the stairs. The last time she had gone there had been a week. When he left. The vampire suddenly heard a noise. The sound was coming from his room. Caroline decided to check carefully. When she opened a side of the door she saw. He had returned.

Klaus heard the door opening and turned. It was her. More beautiful than ever, he thought immediately.

"What are you doing here?" - He said hard –

Caroline tried to assimilate everything. But she realized the version of him that she hated.

"Rebekah told me ..." - She smiled irritated to realize the plan of the girl –

"Then everything solved. You can go now." - He said dry –

The vampire, however, said angrily:

"Where have you been?"

"New Orleans. I had to fix some things." - Was just what he said, nothing more –

"Fix some things?!" - She rolled her eyes more irritated - "Tell the truth!" - She said nervously –

Klaus did not like her tone but answered anyway.

"I killed the wolf Halley." - He said serious –"Then I discovered that the closest relative of her was someone I knew. Marcel was his name. So I went to kill him before he tried something ... "

"You were afraid of Marcel?" - she provoked –

"I'm not afraid of anything. I am the imortal hybrid ." - He said angrily –

"Then you just a coward ,right?!'' - She continued to provoke –

"Enough!" - He yelled at centimeters from her face - "Stop to meddle in my business!"

Caroline yelled back.

"Stop being an asshole!"

"Get out of here. Now." - Said through gritted teeth –

"I'm not leaving! You do not the boss of me." - she defied the hybrid –"Why kill this guy was so important to you?" - She said Angry –

"Because I did not want him to come even close to Mystic Falls!" - He yelled hurt –

"What?" - She said confused –

"He was my disciple, or somehow. I knew him. Would he want revenge."

"So I was right all along. Were you afraid of him." - It still provoked confused -

"No." - He squeezed his eyes tired -"You gave me more peace and pleasure in two days than I ever had in a thousand years of existence." - He said with difficulty, hurt -"So ... I know that you hate me now but I do not care. I just wanted you safe." – he confessed through clenched teeth –

Caroline had finally understood. He thought that she hated him. And, after all this time, he just wanted to protect her. He was not afraid of Marcel. He was afraid that this guy was up to Mystic Falls. To find her. Revenge on Klaus hurting the girl. He was afraid of losing her.

The vampire looked at the original for a few seconds and walked away putting her hands on her head, exhausted.

Some time later, she turned back to him saying:

"I do not hate you."

Klaus was surprised by her answer.

Caroline went over to the hybrid irritated and said, almost crying:

"I was yours, you bastard!" - She practically yelled –

She stared at him very closely. A few tears streamed down from the face of the vampire. She hesitated for a few seconds and said, almost whispering to him:

"I'm still yours."

Klaus assimilated every word of her. She did not hate him. She wanted him. Even after everything he had done. She belonged with him.

Then the original immediately raised her until she could put her legs around his waist. He did not leave the vampire say anything. He simply sought her lips crazed with desire and yearning of every piece of her body.

Caroline spent her hands amongst his hair. She deepened the kiss more and more seeking his tongue and his lips against hers. She felt one of his strong arms holding her body while the other walked by the her body, caressing her legs, thighs, ass, chest, back.

Klaus leaned her back against the wall. He started kissing the neck of the vampire, who was moaning saying:

"I missed you so much ..."

He said between kisses with difficulty:

"I missed you too, love."

Caroline left his waist. He put her down. The original spent each of his hands on her breasts, squeezing gently. He continued to kiss her desperately.

She took off his shirt and started kissing his body. He, however, brought back her lips to his. Then he began ripping the blouse of the vampire slowly. After, he unbuttoned and removed her bra, starting a series of kisses on her exposed breasts.

Caroline tilted her head back moaning in pleasure. She searched the zipper of his pants anxious. She needed him inside her.

They spent a week apart. Klaus needed to make love with her. He had missed her so much...

Caroline embraced the original around his neck as she kissed him. Klaus has both arms around the girl's bare back. So they went to bed that way.

Minutes later, they panted against each other. Caroline touched his face with her hands and then kissed his forehead. When finished the kiss he put his head between her breasts, exhausted. The vampire hugged the back of the original with one hand and the other caressed his hair.

Then she whispered with difficulty.

"Do not leave me never again."

He turned to look at her face carefully. He pulled a strand of hair from her face and replied.

"I promise, my love."

The vampire smiled emotional.

"Say that again."

The hybrid asked confused:

"What?"

"You did not said _love_. You said _my love_."

Klaus did not realize the own words. He gave a small smile showing dimples and said:

"I promise, _my love_."

A small tear trickles down from the face of Caroline. She smiled again. He took the tear from her face with the tip of the thumb, entranced by the moment. Seconds later, they returned to kiss with voracity and passion.

_(Salvatore house)_

Stefan and Rebekah had sex. And at that moment they were drinking blood and talking on his bed.

"Do you think it worked?" - She asked - "My plan?"

"Well ... they're both very stubborn. But they are crazy about each other."

"You really think that?" - She asked curiously –

"I know she is completely in love with him. And you know he is completely in love with her."

"Yeah." - She smiled –

"What?"

"It's kind of unexpected. Us and them, you know?"

"I understand. Are really unexpected couples."

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline got out of bed suddenly, leaving Klaus's arms.

"Where are you going?" - he said waking up –

"Champagne, remember?"

He smiled.

"I have a better idea ..." - Said getting out of bed and going to her with _the look_ –

"You are insatiable!" - She laughed –

"We know that I'm not the only one ..." - He smiled with the sexy eye –

He touched her face.

"Forget the champagne." - She threw herself into his arms, kissing him. –

They returned immediately to his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Salvatore house)_

Damon and Elena went into the house fighting again.

"You are unbearable." - Elena said bored -"Forget me, please."

The vampire went straight to the room giving no chance to talk to Damon again. He went to the room of his brother irritated. When he get near the door, he heard the voice of Stefan and Rebekah.

"Go get dressed, please." - he pleaded -"I have no interest in seeing you guys naked ..."

Minutes later Stefan opened the door fully clothed.

"Good." - He checked his brother and Rebekah -"We need to do something about Elena." - He said entering –

"Damon can not be too bad, huh? '- Stefan asked -

"Bad? She's terrible! '- He replied without patience –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline and Klaus had just taken a bath together. The vampire started dressing when it was interrupted by the original.

"You will not sleep here tonight, love?" - He said with a towel around his waist –

"I want to but I really have to go." - She said upset –

The vampire went into the hybrid when suddenly touched her own head and squeezed her eyes almost falling on the floor.

"Hey ..." - Klaus grabbed Caroline, preventing her fall –"Caroline,love. Look at me. "- he said worried –

She said holding up his arms:

"I'm fine. Ah ... that's weird. Suddenly everything began to spin ..." - She said smiling to not let the original concerned –

Klaus stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm fine." - She repeated and realizing that he did not believe, then she spoke -"Kiss me."

He realized the trick of her and muttered, smiling:

"Caroline ..."

"Kiss me." - She looked at his lips. She really wanted him at that time. –

Klaus brought his lips to her lips immediately.

_(Salvatore house, one hour later.)_

"I have an idea." - Rebekah said suddenly -

"Finally!" - Damon said relieved – " Share with us Barbie Klaus ..."

"I can do." - The brothers seemed confused - "Compulsion."

Damon seemed to like the idea.

"Continue ..." - Said interested –

"Damon, that's not right." - Stefan interrupted –

"You got a better idea?" - He teased - "That's what I thought." - Said when he saw his brother without a response - "As I had said, continue ..."

"I will force her to turn on."

"What about her guilt for the death of Bonnie?" - Damon asked –

"Do not ask me that, Damon. I want her to suffer. She killed my brother."

"If you do not make her forget the truth about the death of Bonnie, no deal." - He replied –

"Deal?" - She said, laughing - "How dare you? I'm doing a favor for you!"

"She's right." - Stefan agreed - "You are not entitled."

"Fine. I will drink at the Grill and try to think of something. " - He said coming out –

Seconds later, Caroline entered the room and stopped suddenly, looking angry. She looked at Rebekah in silence.

Rebekah was embarrassed by the vampire's face. She was sure that the plan failed.

Stefan watched the scene static.

"Your ..." - Caroline started to say –

"Caroline ..." - She said worriedly –

"Wonderful friend!" - The vampire said smiling and immediately hugged Rebekah –

The original vampire was shocked but returned the unexpected hug.

Stefan smiled relieved and surprised.

Caroline broke the hug and said smiling:

"Thank you."

"You frightened me!" - Rebekah confessed still recovering from the gesture - "So it worked, huh?" - She gave a small smile –

"Yeah ..." - She replied - "It's all right now."

"I'm happy for you both." - Stefan said –

"You knew?" - She said surprise -

"Rebekah told me later. Was all her idea."

"And. .. now we are officially dating." - Rebekah said smiling –

"Finally!" - She joked –

"I'll let the two talking, ok?" - Stefan said going downstairs –

...

"I heard the conversation before entering ..." - Caroline said - "Compulsion?"

"Yeah. But ..."

"Do it." - She said suddenly –

"Nobody will do anything, you understand?" - Elena said coming into the room - "Caroline, I did not expect this from you ..." - She said, pretending to be upset –

"Elena, I did not expect you to become an insupportable bitch ..." - The vampire said back –

"I expected." - Rebekah said immediately - "You were a bitch repressed. Now you are a bitch assumed." - she provoked –

...

Stefan heard the conversation near the stairs. Then he pulled away and took the phone.

"What?"

"Damon come home, okay?"

"Why?" - He said irritably –

"Because I have three female vampires ready to fight at any time in my room ..."

"Rebekah, Caroline and Elena?"

"Yeah ..."

"Shit." - He paused - "I arrive in a few minutes."

...

"Leave me alone." - Elena said - "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine." - Caroline said –

"It is true." - Rebekah agreed - "I prefer the Elena bitch repressed. After all, already exists, from what I hear, a Kathrine in the world. No need to two, right?"

"Why do not you return to play little house with Stefan, huh?" - she provoked – "Enjoy, you know? Because we know that he will soon come running after me ... "

Rebekah was going to attack Elena when Caroline said interrupting the reaction of the original:

"Calm down, ok? She is not worth it."

Elena laughed.

"Really? And what is worth to you?" – she paused – "Sleep with a murderer?"

"Says the girl who killed an original knowing she was also killing an entire lineage of vampires." - Caroline provoked back -"Plus, she's dating Damon, someone that killed many people, including her brother once. And, Stefan, no offense, ... - she said looking Rebekah -" ,which despite being my friend, killed many people during his Ripper period."

Elena stared Caroline angrily. The vampire, however, continued to speak:

"All of us do terrible things Elena. So do not talk about Klaus. He killed many people? Yes. He can be forgiven for that? Never. But he can try to live as a better man now. All of us can try to improve."

"Shut up." - Said Elena ever more irritated –

"No, I'm not finished." - She said - "You know what your problem right now? I can sum up in one word: regress. People try to improve and you are becoming a person, a friend and a girlfriend awful."

"Caroline, you were just fantastic." - Rebekah said smiling and then turned back to Elena - "I wish I could offend you but I think she spoke very well."

Elena lost patience and took a stake that was in the rear of her pants and covered by her blouse. Then , with vampire speed, she was going to Caroline, who was fully exposed to any attack.

The vampire with the stake in her hand intended to reach the heart of Caroline. When she was centimeters from the place was interrupted by Rebekah, who held the stake with both hands with all the strength she can find.

Caroline was in shock. The stake was centimeters from her heart. Then Rebekah was able to take the stake of Elena's hand.

Stefan and Damon came into the room desperate. They moved Elena away from the two vampires saying:

"Enough!"

"Are you completely insane?" - Damon yelled –

Meanwhile, Caroline suddenly said:

"Rebekah ..." - She was reeling -

The original vampire grabbed the other vampire.

"Are you okay?" - She said worriedly –

"Yeah, now I am." - She said sitting on the bed of Stefan. –

Rebekah turned to the other three vampires saying angrily:

"Hold her now!" - She yelled at Damon and Stefan –

Elena tried to escape from the brothers. But each one grabbed an arm of the vampire.

"Let go of me!" - Elena screamed –

Rebekah came over to Elena and held her chin, forcing the vampire look at her.

"You will forget everything you've done and know about the death of Bonnie." - She started - "Now you will turn on your humanity."

Immediately, the expression on her face changed. It was smooth. The real Elena was back.

Damon and Stefan dropped the girl's arms. Elena looked at the bed, where Caroline was. Then she said:

"Caroline? Oh my God ..." - She went to the girl crying -"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Caroline rose from the bed and said:

"It's okay." - She hugged Elena - "I missed you." - Then began to smile. -

Elena, still hugging her friend, said:

"I never turn off my humanity again. I promise."

Damon and Stefan smiled at each other relieved.

"Thank you, really." - Damon said sincerely to Rebekah –

She nodded in agreement and then hugged Stefan.

"Thank you." - He whispered –

"I did it for Caroline."

_(Some time later ...)_

Damon had carried Elena to talk about Bonnie. He would tell "the official version" of the mayor. Stefan also accompanied the two.

Rebekah and Caroline talked downstairs.

"What was that Caroline?"

"I do not know." - She paused confused - "I felt ...giddy."

"This has happened before?" - She said worriedly –

"Ah ..."

"I want the truth."

"Yeah, today when I was with Klaus."

Rebekah thought momentarily intrigued. Seconds later, she said:

"Tomorrow I want you to go with me in one place, ok? Early."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

_(The next day)_

Rebekah walked from one side to the other. Caroline was sitting and said, smiling:

"Did I ever said how ridiculous this is?"

"Yes, several times."

"So calm down Rebekah!"

Then a woman opened the door and asked:

"Caroline Forbes?"

"It's me." - She said –

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline was in shock. Then, minutes later, she suddenly said:

"That's impossible."

The medical smiled and said:

"Of course not, my dear. Are you really pregnant."

Rebekah could not say anything.

"No, you do not understand. It must be something wrong." - Caroline continued –

The doctor began to look at some papers that she had on the clipboard:

"In fact, here is one thing that is really impossible." - She said looking at the paper carefully –"You seem to be three weeks pregnant but the estimated date of conception is eight or nine days ago ... "

Caroline said nervously:

"Oh my God ..." - She remembered that she had made love with Klaus just two days before he left Mystic Falls for a week. The result was the same: nine days. - "Rebekah ..." - She tried to call the vampire back to reality –

The original vampire came out of shock and immediately took the roles of doctor's hand. After this she compelled the woman.

"You forget everything related to that pregnancy. Now go away."

Caroline watched the woman leave and then told Rebekah:

"Vampires can not procreate. How this is possible?" - She said still shocked -

"I do not know." - She paused to reflect - "Perhaps hybrids can do it. It's the only explanation less absurd."

Caroline was silent, trying to assimilate everything. It was unbelievably absurd in so many levels. But, despite all the mess of the moment, she was happy. Then the vampire took the own hand on her belly softly. She smiled emotional whispering:

"All this time ... I thought he had left me alone. But he had left an part of him with me."

"I will be an aunt ..." - Rebekah said suddenly touched –

Caroline laughed as she poured out some tears of joy.

"How will you tell him?" - Rebekah asked worriedly –

Caroline stopped laughing. She was worried. How would he react? The original hybrid did not fit into a paternal figure. After all, he had not had good examples and much less good parent-child relationship along his existence.

"I have no idea." - She said honestly –

_(Caroline house)_

Liz opened the door. She took a few correspondences, bills, and lastly a letter. Was addressed to her. The woman was surprised and opened the envelope immediately as she walked back at home.

_Sheriff Forbes,_

_My relationship with your daughter ended unfortunately. She broke up with me actually. But this is no longer important. The important thing is that even after all ... I still love her very much and care about her. So that's why I needed to do what I do now. You will know what is best for her better than me. The truth is that she left me for another guy: Klaus Mikaelson._ _You need to help her. He is a murderer incapable of any gesture of kindness, or mercy, much less love._ _He will never be good for her and I'm afraid that if she continues with him she will get hurt._

_Tyler._

She could not believe it. Caroline with that man? Liz could not accept. And, certainly, she would do something about it.

_(Salvatore house)_

Elena could not face Damon. She had hurt him so much when she had turned off her humanity ... that she simply could not. The vampire had left to talk with Caroline's mother. Liz had called him minutes before. Elena was relieved. She was in the room with Stefan ,since Rebekah had left early in the morning.

"So ... you and Rebekah, huh?" - She tried to start a conversation –

"Yeah ..." - Stefan spoke embarrassed - "She's wonderful, really."

Elena forced a smile. She was unexpectedly unhappy to hear that from him.

"I'm happy for you." - She lied –

Stefan watched the vampire intrigued. Was he imagining things? She was unhappy because he was with the original vampire?

"Thank you. Means a lot coming from you." - He answered seconds later –

"Sure." - she forced the same smile - "Well, I think I'll take a shower." - She tried to escape –

"Elena" - he interrupted her departure –

"Yes?" - She turned almost nervous –

"I just want you to know that I'm here, ok? If you want to talk about Bonnie."

"Thank you, Stefan." - She said honestly and quickly left the room –

_(Grill. Thirty minutes later)._

"Liz." - Damon saluted the woman - "Sorry but what was so important?"

"I'm going straight to the point, do not worry. "- She said seriously – "On the feast day of the county I asked if you had seen my daughter."

He nodded in agrément.

"And you, then, strangely, asked if I had seen Klaus Mikaelson on the party...

Damon understood.

"my daughter is involved with him, is it? Every time she has not slept at home is to be with this man?" - She said angrily –

"Why do you ask me something you already know it's true?" - He said without patience - "Excuse me, I have better things to do ..." - And left -

_(Salvatore house)_

Elena had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in the towel when it was toward the guest room and faced Stefan also in the hallway, in front of her. The vampire thanked for not being able to blush.

"Sorry." - He said embarrassed, trying to get away from her –

"Stefan ..." - She said, holding his arm –

"What?" - He said disturbed –

Elena did not think, just acted. Then she was kissing him. Stefan was surprised by the action of the girl. He did not touch her initially. Seconds later, he finally put his arms on her shoulders, pushing her away from him. Then he went out and came in own room, closing the door.

Elena put her hands on the head confused. Then finally entered on the guest room.

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline slowly opened one of the doors of his room. Klaus was drawing something very concentrated. But even while he drew gave a small smile and said:

"Good morning, love."

"Hi" - She smiled going to join him on the bed -"What are you drawing?" - She asked curiously while trying to avoid the conversation –

"You really want to see?" - He teased –

"Of course I want." - She smiled confused –

Then the original gave the drawing to her showing the dimples as he smiled.

"Klaus!" - She said surprised and ashamed –

In the drawing Caroline was sleeping completely naked in his bed.

He laughed immediately.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, love." - He paused and said serious - "Your body is a piece of art."

_"God ... How can he always leave me in this state?"_ - She thought completely in love.

Caroline put the drawing away from her. And then sat on the lap of hybrid, placing each leg around his waist.

Klaus watched the entire movement of the vampire in silence, hypnotized by her.

Minutes later, after looking at the eyes and lips of each other, they began to kiss slowly and ,after, more ravenously.

_(Meanwhile, Salvatore house)_

Damon looked in own room and did not see Elena. Then went to the guest room. She was there, sleeping. He came quietly and delicately touched some hair strands of the girl. And then came out.

Elena opened her eyes, she pretended to sleep.

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline was hugging the chest of the original and also had her head on the same place. Klaus had eyes closed. Seconds later, the vampire took courage and said delicately:

"I have to tell you something ..."

"What, sweetheart?" - He said, eyes still closed –

Caroline stepped back and pulled the shirt from the original. She sat facing him. Klaus opened his eyes and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

"I discovered that you did not leave me alone when you left." - She began –

He said nothing but showed confusion.

"Ah ..." - She was nervous - "I. .."

"Caroline?" - He expected one answer –

"I ... I'm pregnant." - She said at once –

Klaus has frozen. He could not have heard right. He was silent, shocked.

Caroline is increasingly concerned and, minutes later, she said:

"Please say something ..."

Klaus remained silent. Until he said in disbelief:

"With a child?"

"Yes." - the question seemed ridiculous but she answered anyway - "I do not know how this is possible ... but it happened. Maybe hybrids can procreate with vampires." - She tried to explain something that not even she could understand –

Klaus returned to stand in absolute silence.

Caroline waited for any reaction from him but nothing happened. Several minutes passed and nothing. Then she decided to leave. When she was about to take his shirt it finally heard the voice of him.

"Caroline." - He called - "Come here." - He asked –

The girl turned worried and hopeful.

"Come here, love." - He asked again opening his arms to her get closer –

Caroline ran to the arms of Klaus, who was sitting on the bed, and hugged him.

"I was so afraid that you do not ..." - She started but was interrupted –

"It's okay." - He continued to hug her lovingly - "Let's do it." - was all he could say at the moment –

The vampire found the response very strange but said nothing. In fact, she thought it could have been much worse. So she remained silent hugging him.

_(Salvatore house)_

Rebekah came into the room of Stefan quietly. He was in bed reading.

"Hey ..." - She said –

"Hey, where have you been the entire morning?" - He said getting up and going to her –

"I went solve something important." - She paused and said - "I have to tell you something."

Stefan said almost the same moment:

"I have to tell you something." - He smiled embarrassed - "Tell me first."

"Okay. Prepare yourself ..."

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Klaus, however, was having nightmares. In the nightmare he could see Mikael criticizing often, offending a version younger of him.

_"You're an abomination, boy."_

_"A fool who only exists to destroy lives."_

Mikael said.

Klaus woke abruptly. He was sweaty and seemed to breathe with difficulty. He looked sideways and saw Caroline sleeping. Then he sat on the bed and put his hands on his head in despair.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and saw the original sitting on the bed with his hands on the head, with his back to her.

"Hey ..." - She said gingerly touching his back with one hand –

He, however, did not respond to her gesture.

The vampire stood up worried and went to him. Then she knelt in front of him saying:

"Klaus?" - She tried to draw his attention - "Klaus, look at me." - She touched his face with both hands –

He looked lost, almost about to cry. The tears, however, remained trapped in his look serious. She would kiss his lips lightly when he said exhausted:

"Do not do that."

"Do what?" - She said surprise –

"Trying to save me." - He said hurt - "I can not do it, you know."

"Of course you can." - She said destroyed seeing him that way –

"I kill ... is just what I do. I destroy lives ..."

"It is not true!" - She said almost in tears as she looked at his eyes -"You are able to create life. This life." - She touched the own belly smiling through tears –

He seemed to suffer. But she forced him to face her.

"You can be saved. You already did." - She looked at him –

"Caroline ..." - He touched her face with sadness - "what we are doing ... I what I am doing with you ..."

"No, do not do this to us." - She asked with fear –

"You are my light, my love ..." - He paused - "But I can not bring darkness into your life ..."

"No. .." - She said -"Do not do it, ok?" - She cried - "I do not want to hear."

"Why not?" - He whispered –

"Because I do not wanna be without you. I do not wanna lose you." - She cried and could not hide - "I can not lose the man I love."

Klaus did not believe what I was hearing it from her. No one had ever told him that.

"I love you." - She said - "I love you so much."

Klaus smiled as a tear finally trickled from his eyes. He kept smiling rapt as he touched her face tenderly. Caroline closed her eyes at his touch.

"I love you too, sweetheart." - He said for the first time in a thousand years of existence -


	16. Chapter 16

She smiled as she heard his words. Then she opened her eyes. Caroline kissed gently the hybrid, passing her hands on his face.

Klaus passed his hands over her hair, caressing.

Minutes later, the vampire broke the kiss and stood up from the floor, standing in front of Klaus, who still seated. Caroline pulled each of his hands in hers and led them slowly until he could touch her belly.

Klaus had his hands on the belly of Caroline. He was still trying to assimilate the idea that she was carrying his child. It was strange for him but at the same time wonderfully incredible. He observed the place for a few minutes and then began to raise the bottom of his own shirt she was wearing, exposing her belly completely.

Caroline was trying to understand his gesture when she was surprised by the next gesture of the original.

Klaus brought the girl's body closer to him and gently kissed her belly.

Caroline smiled between tears and caressed his hair during the kiss. She was so happy ...

_(Salvatore house)_

"Wow!" - Stefan said trying to understand -

"Yeah ..." - Rebekah agreed - "Okay, your turn."

"My turn?" - He asked confused -

"You said you wanted to tell me something, remember?"

"Oh .." - he said worried –

"What is it?" - She said curious –

Stefan braced himself and said courageously:

"Elena kissed me."

"She what?" - She said irritated - "You felt something for her?" - She asked, trying to mask the jealousy –

"I'm in love with you Rebekah." - He said serious, it was the absolute truth –

"Yeah ... but that's not what I asked." - she spoke concerned –

"I do not know ..." - He said confused – "It's not easy we have a ..."

"History?" - She completed bruised –

"Rebekah ..." - He noticed her sadness –

"Why everyone loves Elena Gilbert?" - She almost cried –

Stefan tried get closer to the vampire.

"No!" - She walked away - "Do not touch me."

Minutes later, Damon entered the room of his brother saying:

"What happened? Rebekah almost destroyed the door when she left ..."

"Nothing." - He lied -

"Really?" - he said ironic - "Well, if you do not want to talk ..."

Stefan remained silent.

"I will take a bath." - Damon then walked out –

...

Then, when he was alone, Stefan went to the door of Elena's room. He saw her sleeping and was about to leave when her voice emerged through the silence.

"Stefan ..." - She whispered -

"Hi ..." - He did not know what to say -

"Please meet me tomorrow. At the back of my old house." - She was still in bed –

Stefan did not answer and left the place.

_(Caroline house)_

Liz waited her daughter in the room. She knew the time that the girl usually returned home, probably taking some clothes and then leave. To be with _him_. While she was lost in thoughts she heard the sound of the door being opened and closed. The vampire had arrived.

Caroline passed around the room when she was surprised by the figure of her mother sitting on the couch with a serious expression.

"Mom you .. you scared me!" - She said smiling nervously –

"Go to sleep outside again?" - She still said severely –

"Why all this anger now?" - She said confused –

"Let's see ... maybe because I discovered that my daughter was involved with a murderer." - said irritably - "You're sleeping with this man?" - spoke with difficulty because she felt disgusted –

Caroline was taken by surprise. But do not show shame, responding honestly and decisively.

"Yes."

Liz could not accept the natural form of the girl answered. Without fear or shame.

"We are in love." - She continued –

"In love?" - She laughed - "Caroline this is madness, how can you be in love with him?" - She said touching own forehead in confusion and denial –

"No matter how many times I try to explain ... no one will ever understand." - she said sincerely -

Liz walked around the room shaking her head in denial and despair. Until at minutes later, she said injured:

"I learned to accept you as a vampire despite all my creation and my way of thinking ... "- She paused getting ready - "but I do not need and do not want to accept that."

"What ..." - Caroline was afraid of the next words –

"I want the best for you but it seems that my opinion does not matter anymore ..."

"Of course it matters!"

"Prove it. Do not stay with him." - She tried -

Caroline began to cry.

"No. .." - She said between tears - "I love him and I'm pregnant of him..." - confessed to –

Liz was in complete shock. She said holding back tears:

"I do not want you in my house. Never again."

"Mom ..." - The vampire did not believe -

"Take your clothes and go." - She looked away -"I said go!" - she yelled nervously, avoiding the look of the daughter –

Caroline left the house crying. Minutes later, Liz collapsed to the ground on her knees crying too.

_(Salvatore house)_

"Rebekah ... please answer me." - Stefan phoned –

He did not want to lose the girl but needed to understand the confusion in his mind at that moment. For this he had only one option: find Elena in the place suggested.

_(Mansion Mikaelson. Forty minutes later)_

Caroline came into the bedroom of Klaus crying.

The original was immediately to her saying:

"What is it, my love?"

Caroline embrace the hybrid responding:

"My mother hates me ..."

"Love, look at me." - He said touching her face - "We know that this is not true. Nobody can hate you." - He gently put a few strands of hair behind of her ear –

"She kicked me out of home." - She said between tears -"She wanted me to stay far away from you." - She said looking into his eyes and returned to embrace the original –

Klaus touched one hand over her hair as he placed his chin on the girl's head. Klaus waited a few minutes and confessed:

"This room, this house .. .everything belongs to you, sweetheart."

Caroline wiped her tears and gave a small smile surprise. Seconds later, she felt dizzy.

"Come on." - he held her carefully - "You need to rest."

She agreed and went to the bed hugging him.

_(Caroline house)_

Klaus had waited Caroline sleep deeply to leave home. He knew what he should do. And at that moment, was about to do. The hybrid rang the bell.

"What are you doing here?" - Liz opened the door with fear and anger –

Klaus said serious:

"Normally I would have some trouble to get into. To be invited, you know?" - He gave a little smile - "But ... I've been invited before."

Liz tried to close the door as fast as she could. However, Klaus held the door without effort.

"That was not very polite sheriff." - He said holding the door while she was still trying to stop him without success. –

Klaus came into the house and slammed the door. Liz tried to grab the gun but the original grabbed her neck with one hand clutching the place. She was breathing hard. He said as he watched her trying to speak:

"Do not worry." - He looked into her eyes - "I will not kill you."

The woman looked at him scared. Then Klaus dropped her neck. Liz touched the place gasping.

"I do not really care what you think about me." - He began as he walked from one side to the other tranquilly –

She watched him with distrust.

"But my actions are entirely my actions. Caroline has nothing to do with it." - He stopped in front of her -"I will not allow you treat her badly or my child. You understand me?" - He said seriously –

"If Caroline had the minimum of her wits would end with this between you two ..." - She said with disgust - "But she made her choice and I made mine."

Klaus watched silent.

"I do not accept to see her with a murderer and I do not accept a child of a murderer." - She said defying the original –

He nodded in agreement even in the mood to rip her heart out.

"You will lose your daughter." - He paused - "And ...when you regret it for having done this

might be too late."

She tried not to yield the tears.

"I will send someone to pick up her clothes and personal belongings." - He ended the subject and left the house without another word –

...

Klaus was in the car when the phone rang.

"What you got?" - He asked -

"Some bodies had been dissected. Not far from here." - A male voice answered worried -

"Thank you, Elijah." - He responded also worried -

"You need to be careful Niklaus."

"I know." - He paused - "Brother think it's time for you to come to Mystic Falls."

"Why? Would be better if you join me."

"Caroline." - he answered –

"I understand but..." - he began -

"I will not leave her, Elijah. Not again. Not now." - He said with conviction -

"Not now?" - He said confused and curious -"What are you hiding from me?"

...

_(On the next day. Mansion Mikaelson)_

"Hey ..." - Caroline smiled as she awoke seeing Klaus at her side –

"Did you sleep well, love?" - He gave a small smile –

"Like a baby." - She paused and smiled to herself –

Klaus smiled back. He had understood.

"I sent someone to pick up your things." She nodded sadly.

"She wants it to be this way ..." - She sighed -"It hurt a lot, still hurts. But you know how many times I found myself regretting of my choice?"

Klaus shook his head negatively.

"Not even for a single moment." - She looked at him determined -

Klaus kissed her ravenously. Caroline grabbed his shirt, pulling as hard as she can from his body.


	17. Chapter 17

_(Gilbert House. Backyard not affected by fire.)_

Elena expect him anxious. It was crazy, she knew, but she felt it was right. She observed for a few minutes the remains of the burned house. It was the first time she got so close to the place. She thought about Jeremy, feeling nostalgic.

"Hey ..." - Stefan said warily, interrupting the girl's thoughts –

Elena turned to look at him, telling embarrassed and relieved:

"Hey ... you came."

"I needed." - He confessed –

"Stefan, I ..." - She began -

"What you really want Elena?" - He asked exhausted - "Rebekah do not even want speak to me."

She looked hurt and said:

"You have forgotten us so fast?" - She tried –

"_Us_?" - He laughed in disbelief - "Elena, you forgot _us_ a long time ago when you chose Damon!"

"I know but ..." - She tried to answer confused –

When he turned to leave Elena said defiantly:

"If you want so much Rebekah... why came?"

He stopped and looked at her worried. He had been caught.

Elena got close to him slowly. Stefan stared at her for a few seconds and then pulled her for a kiss.

He needed. She had been the epic love of him. But to his surprise, he immediately imagined the face, eyes and lips of a certain blonde original vampire.

Then he pushed her, breaking the kiss.

"I can not." - He admitted -

Elena looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not Rebekah." - He gave a small smile to himself - "It's her. And it has been for a long time."

Elena became static. Stefan watched her for some time until said smiling and understanding:

"Do not be afraid to talk to him, Elena." - He paused - "He loves you."

"What are you talking about?" - She did not want to hear -

"Damon." - He continued - "Do not seek something of the past, something true, beautiful and very strong, but from the past... to escape from the fears of the present."

She stopped pretending and said suffering:

"I said horrible things to him. I hurt him, I know."

"He just wanted you back. The real you. All we wanted."

"But ..." - She almost cried -

"It does not matter. You love him and he loves you." - He paused - "Enough of this stupid love triangle, okey?"

She smiled through her tears.

"Friends?" - She said -

"Always." - He smiled back –

They hugged. They were finally free.

"Stefan Salvatore, I knew from the first moment you came into my life that would be part of it forever. I just did not think it would be this way. "- She said as she hugged him -

"I also never imagined it would be this way."- He paused - "I have to go ..."

"Rebekah?" - She said -

"Yes." - He smiled - "You?"

"I have to go ..."

"Damon? '- He joked -

"Yes." - She smiled back –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

"What are you thinking, love?" - Klaus asked observing the concentrated expression of Caroline -

They were in the bathtub. Caroline was sitting in front of the original.

"William." - She gave a small smile -

"I do not understand ..." - He shook his head in confusion –

"For a boy." - She explained -

Klaus never imagined that conversation, although he knew to be one of the most natural things for couples that would have a child. But definitely, they were not a common couple. He was not. He was still trying to get accustomed to the idea.

"I liked it." - He answered honestly – "And for a girl?" – He said genuinely interested in the subject, to own surprise -

"I do not know ... you tell me." - She smiled like a little girl who had just won a gift –

Klaus gave a small smile showing his dimples. He was always enraptured by her. By the purity and beauty of each of her gestures.

"Okay." - He thought - "Lucy. Means: light."

"It's beautiful." - She said emotional - "And the significance of William?"

"Ah ..." - He tried to remember - "Means: absolute protector."

The names have special meanings for both. Klaus was always saving Caroline, so he would give her another protector. Caroline was the light of Klaus, so she would give him another light.

The original caressed her face and said:

"Love, I have been in contact with Elijah." - He began -"He has noticed some deaths ... dissected bodies, particularly."

"Oh my God. .." - She touched his hand over her face. -"Silas. He has completed the third sacrifice."

"Everything points to that." - He agreed -

"Klaus, we do not find the notes of Shane." - She said worriedly - "How to ..."

"Do not worry." - He pulled her closer to him lovingly –

She embraced the hybrid saying:

"And if he comes to Mystic Falls? My friends, my mother,you and him. - Said hugging own belly with one hand. –

Klaus was silent, only holding her back. He could not tell everything. Especially for her.

"We'll think of something." - He said some time later. -

However, he knew exactly what to do. It was risky and unpredictable but it was the only way.

...

Stefan rang the bell anxious. He hoped that she would receive him. The vampire had to say three words to her. These words would change everything between them.

...

"The bell ..." - Caroline spoke -

"Rebekah is home, love. She opens the door." - He replied trying to keep the kisses he had started on her neck seconds before –

"It seems that she will not check." - She tried to say between kisses of him - "And if it's important?"

"It is not." - He turned to her lips -

"Klaus ..." - She moaned –

"Forget it, love." - He said, putting a vampire in his lap -

Caroline looked at him and said full of desire:

"I do not remember any bell."

Klaus smiled satisfied grabbing her body against his.

...

Rebekah opened the door bored.

"Hi" - Stefan said -

She suddenly changed the expression, getting angry and ready to slam the door in his face.

"Listen to me ..." - He began -

"What?" - She said annoyed -"You have two sentences to convince me."

Stefan thought as fast as he could and said slowly:

"Number one: There is nothing between me and Elena."

Rebekah continued waiting.

"Number two: I love you." - He looked directly into her eyes -

The vampire changed of expression again. She was mild and surprise. And immediately touched.

"What did you say?" - She asked in disbelief -

"I love you. I repeat how many times you want." - He looked like a fool declaring himself outside of the house but he did not care -

She smiled ashamed. After she was kissing the vampire passionately.

Stefan was surprised by her gesture but responded quickly as he could.

"I love you." - She said smiling against his lips -"Come on ..." - She said pulling him by the arm –

"Are we alone?" - He asked wanting to kiss her again -

"Unfortunately not." - She paused - "Caroline and Nik are probably having sex for ... whatever how many times."

"I heard my name ..." - Caroline said coming down the stairs with Klaus right behind her -

"I heard something else ..." - Klaus gave a small smile satisfied -

Caroline turned to him quickly with angry expression. Klaus joked raised his hands in defense.

"Hey ..." - Stefan said ashamed to both -

_"They certainly ended up having sex."_ - He thought watching Caroline use the shirt of the original. –

"Congratulations." - He pointed awkwardly into the belly of Caroline -

She smiled and said:

"Thank you."

"For you two." - Stefan turned to Klaus -

The hybrid nodded his head in thanks.

"Caroline will live here from today." - Klaus said to Rebekah -

"Really?" - She was happy - "It will be great."

"Heah ..." - Caroline reminded of her mother - "My mom kicked me out."

"What? Why?" - Stefan asked -

"Klaus and the baby." - She said sadly –

"Ah ..." - He understood - "She will regret it, you'll see."

"I hope so." - She paused - "But, anyway, I do not come home again. This is my home." - She looked at Klaus -

Rebekah looked at her brother and boyfriend intently for a few seconds and said:

"Caroline ..." - She called the vampire to talk away from the two -

Klaus and Stefan were confused but said nothing.

"What?" - Caroline asked -

"I was thinking, let's celebrate your coming here. A chance to forget all the madness about Silas and the rest, you know?"

"What do you suggest?" - She seemed interested -

" Double date."

Caroline laughed.

"I like the idea but Klaus and Stefan will never accept."

"Of course they will accept." - She paused - "I can compel Stefan if necessary ... and you surely can seduce my brother." - Said looking at her as if she knew what was happening in her brother's room every time the girl appeared -

Caroline thanked for not being able to be blush.

"Fine." - Tried to disguise it - "I'll try."

"'Perfect. Tonight at the Grill. After everyone go away .. the place will be ours."

"How?" - She said confused -

"Well .. let's say I used compulsion in the right people."

"I can not believe you did that!"

"It was for a good cause!"

"Alright." - She replied still annoyed –

...

_(Night. Mansion Mikaelson.)_

"Klaus please ..." - She continued -

"I'm sorry, love, but this is ridiculous. The answer is no."

It was the third attempt to Caroline. She would not ask for more. And do not try to seduce the original. She was too annoyed to try.

"Okay." - Said determined, containing the anger -"I'm going alone."

Klaus was surprised by her response. He expected her to complained or yelled at him or something. But she just had insured the anger.

The vampire left the room, leaving the hybrid speechless. She always surprised him. Even when she chose silence as the end of the subject.

_(Grill. Thirty minutes later)._

Rebekah and Stefan waited Klaus and Caroline. Stefan also had politely refused but the original vampire jokingly threatened him gently and he accepted. He knew when Rebekah was telling the truth even while playing. Moreover, she threatened no more kiss the vampire for a long time.

"I'll drink something." - Stefan told his girlfriend and went to the bar –

Rebekah nodded as she turned into the entrance of the place saying surprise:

"Where the hell is Nik?" - Rebekah asked looking at Caroline unaccompanied –

Caroline stopped beside her and saying angrily:

"That bastard stubborn ..." - She tried to control herself - "I'm so angry. ... So Angry" - but failed - "I hate him."

Rebekah gave a little ironic smile.

"Really?" - she teased –

Caroline stared at her friend for a few seconds, then closed her eyes saying:

"No." - She lamented - "I love the bastard anyway."

...

_(Thirty minutes later ...)_

Stefan and Rebekah danced embraced while Caroline stood in front of the CD player bored and upset changing the songs.

Then she put the next song.

"_I'm a stained Lover_

_No recover_

_Since you said goodbye_

_Feels the same_

_There's no change_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Like ol'times..._

It was then that the girl was surprised by the sensation of someone approaching slowly behind her. She remained in the same position.

So the feeling was more real and Caroline sensed very familiar hands passing around her waist. And seconds later that person leaned whispering against her ear.

_So I say oh darling_

_Please baby love this man_

_Put your arms around me and_

_We can love together_

_Stay, lets be in love_

_One more time..._

"What I would not do for you, love ... "- He said –

Caroline smiled after the words of the original.

_Lost baby feel empty_

_So reach out for this man_

_I Said it_

_Now regret it_

_The crazy, crazy_

_Goodbye..._

Klaus kissed her neck and led her gently to dance.

They were centimeters to one another. Klaus hugged her waist while she put her hands around the neck of the original, holding the area with her arms. They looked hypnotized for each other. Then they began to kiss. The kiss was slow but with passion.

_Oeh_

_So I say oh darling_

_Please baby love this man_

_Put your arms around me and_

_We can love together_

_Stay, let's be in love_

_One more time..._

"Get a room." - Stefan said suddenly –

However, they continued kissing.

Rebekah smiled and said:

"She is already pregnant ... what else can happen?"

Caroline finally broke the kiss and said ashamed:

"Rebekah!"

Klaus laughed satisfied.

"She's right, sweetheart."

Caroline looked at the hybrid and said closing the subject:

"Shut up ..." - She tried not to laugh too –

**Liked the chapter? Please comment.**

**1) What do you prefer: William and Lucy?**

**2) Music: This man by Graffiti 6**


	18. Chapter 18

_(Salvatore House)_

"Damon ..." - Elena said seeing the vampire finally get home -

"You decided to stop avoiding me?" - He said serious –

Elena tried to answer.

"I'm not an idiot Elena." - He paused - "You really think I would not notice?"

"You're right. I was avoiding you." - She admitted -"I was ashamed of what I did and I told you when I was disconnected with my humanity."

"I never cared about that." - He confessed -

"But I cared."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Stefan."

Damon seemed surprised, almost incredulous.

"You need to accept once and for all that I have chosen you." - Said she determined - "I love you. And just wanna be with you. Without Stefan, without sirebond drama, without the cure. I just want you."

Damon was paralyzed. They were exactly the words he wanted to hear fom her.

Then he approached the girl saying:

"You're right." - nodded his head - ""To hell with the world. I love you and I want you. Nothing else matters."

Elena smiled and touched the face of the vampire with love. He gave a small smile and grabbed her back against him. Then they kissed immediately.

...

_(Three hours later ...)_

Stefan opened the door for Rebekah.

"Come on ... it was not so bad" - she tried -

"Yeah, believe it or not it was ... good. "- he admitted surprised –

"I said that would be nice!" - She smiled feeling victorious –

Stefan hugged his girlfriend from behind. Rebekah kept smiling as they walked into the room silently embraced.

However, upon arriving at the place they encountered Elena and Damon sleeping on the couch holding each other.

Stefan was happy for the two.

"At least they are with private parts covered." - Rebekah whispered to see the sheet around their bodies, probably the two naked. -

"Let's leave before they wake up." - Stefan said pulling the girl by the hand and led her to his room –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

"Thank you for tonight ..." - Caroline said almost sleeping against his chest -

Klaus fondled the girl's hair with one hand and gently kissed her forehead.

Minutes later, the vampire slept deeply. Klaus got out of bed without making any noise. He entered the bedroom where he had some paintings, paints and paintbrushes.

Then he stood observing the place, picked up a brush and would get the job when he felt the phone vibrate inside the pocket.

"Elijah ..." - He said -

"Silas can go after you at any time from now."

"Are you sure?" - Said he worried -

"Yes. I saw him kill one of my significant sources." - He paused - "Niklaus we still do not know what the annotation means ..."

"I know that." - Admitted he irritated –

"I know what you think about it but I think the best alternative still is ..." - He tried -

"No. It's not an option." - He answered firmly -

"Think about it, brother." - He begged -"I'll call you later."

"See you soon." - he hangs up seconds later. –

The hybrid passed one hand on the head as he closed the eyes reflecting about the situation. He took a few minutes to get back to normal and so he could once again do what he intended.

_(On the next day. Salvatore House)_

Rebekah and Stefan came down the stairs to get blood bags. When they got there they found Damon and Elena properly dressed, kissing each other.

Rebekah coughed in order nothing discreet and Stefan said:

"Good morning."

"Hi" - Elena said smiling -

"Good morning, brother." - He paused and gestured - " Barbie Klaus..."

"Good morning to you both." - Rebekah said that awkward moment –

"Where have you been last night?" - Damon tried to break the mood -

"Double date." - Stefan confessed -

"With who?" - Elena asked -

"Nik and Caroline." - Rebekah replied –

Damon laughed.

"Well ... I do not doubt anything more after that." - He continued –

"Since you mention it ..." - Stefan began -

"What?" - He asked, still laughing -

"Caroline is pregnant ... of Nik. "- Rebekah said at once –

Elena opened her mouth in shock.

Damon stopped laughing and said too shocked:

"A baby Klaus?!" - He tried to raise the question with difficulty - "How ..."

"We do not know." - Stefan said –

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline woke up and faced Klaus stained with ink.

"What happened?" - She said sitting on the bed –

"I did not sleep."

"Why?" - she stood up and went to him worried –

"I was doing something ..." - Said mysterious -

Caroline looked confused to the hybrid.

"Do you want to see?" - He asked –

She nodded her head.

Shortly after Klaus opened the bedroom door to Caroline. She placed her hands over the mouth surprised and emotional as she entered.

"Klaus ..." - She said almost crying - "You did all this?"

He just nodded in agreement.

"But how ..." - she tried -

"It does not matter, love." - He smiled showing his dimples -

The bedroom had been painted in the molds of Klaus bedroom. The walls were used as artboards. The original painted landscapes with trees and flowers. And on a single wall he painted a hummingbird. Also, near the painting was a classic wooden cradle.

Caroline went to the cradle while the tears streamed down over her face. She ran her hand gently across the wood.

Klaus came up to her watching every gesture of her intently.

The girl wiped her tears and left the hybrid embrace her body from behind. The duration of pregnancy was different, she had already evidenced. And because of that, she could already feel her belly partially bellied. Then Caroline caught his hand and led up to the place.

Klaus can feel the swelling. He smiled with the sensation of own hand caressing the área.

She rapidly smiled and turned to him with teary eyes saying:

"I love you."

He spent the tip of the thumb on her lips and said:

"I love you."

The girl kissed the tip of his thumb that was on her lips. Seconds later, Caroline nibbled on the lower lip of the original with lust. Klaus kissed her with enthusiasm and hunger. Until Caroline broke the kiss saying:

"You are all stained with ink ..."

"Love, you will not leave me in this state right now, am I right? "- he was dying to make love with her –

Caroline smiled a little satisfied. She loved being the only person who had that power over him. Then she turned away from him and when she got near the door invitingly said:

"I'll take a shower ..." - She paused - "And I think you also need one."

Klaus smiled. He loved the hunt. Caroline came out and seconds later the original was behind her, already without his shirt.

...

_(Meanwhile ... somewhere in Mystic Falls)_

Silas had just suck the energy of a vampire. Then he turned to the other vampire. He grabbed the girl by the neck and brought her close to his face.

"No. .." - She said with difficulty - "I can help you ..."

"In what ways?" - He seemed to think a little - "What is your name?"

"Kathrine"

"So tell me Katherine, how can I find Niklaus Mikelson? "

"What do you want with him?" - She asked in surprise -

"I ask the questions!" - He screamed and pressured her neck even more with anger –

"I can not tell you where to find him." - The vampire was still afraid of the original - "But ..."

Silas waited.

"I can say the name of a person who will certainly make he goes to you without hesitating."

"Who?" - He said interested -

"Promise me you will let me live ..."

"I promise." - He said serious -

"Her name is Caroline Forbes."

Silas immediately dropped the vampire's neck and said without patience:

"Get out of here before I break my promise."

Katherine ran as fast as she could.

...

_(Salvatore House_ ._Two hours later.)_

"I still need a time to assimilate it." - Elena spoke -

"I know but do not have time for this." - Stefan said worried -

"What now?" - Damon asked bored -

"I think Silas is close to Mystic Falls." - Stefan continued -

"Nik and Elijah have been working together to monitor any strange activity ..."

"Dissected bodies." - Elena named correctly -

"Exactly." - Rebekah replied - "Nik told us last night."

"We could not find the damn notes of Shane." - Damon said suddenly –

"Yeah ..." - Stefan said concerned –

"We're screwed!" - Damon lost his tranquility -

_(Caroline House)_

Caroline decided to pick up some last belongings that had been in her room. The girl rang the bellof the own house. Still it was strange, she thought. However, Liz, who was at home, was not open the door to her daughter.

Minutes passed and the vampire gave up upset. As she turned to leave if faced with an unknown man. He was a beautiful man but the look on his face was hard, determined and bad intentioned.

"Caroline Forbes?" - He asked serious -

The vampire did not respond. It was enough for the man to see that her name was what he had said.

"I'm Silas." - He added –

Caroline tried to run but Silas came to her quickly and ,pulling the girl by the hair, said:

"The original hybrid will not like that." - He then dragged the girl by her hair still up the car. - "If you scream I will kill you with the greatest pleasure."

The vampire remained silente although she was in pain because he was pulling her hair with force until she could look at his face. The vampire was terrified but she had to be strong for the baby, she knew.

...

_(Minutes later ...)_

Klaus's phone rang. The number was unknown.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" - A male voice asked –

The hybrid became concerned for some reason.

"It's me." - He replied without showing preoccupation –

"I want you to find me."

"Silas, I presume." - He noted –

"I have something you want." - Silas then slapped the girl next to him –

Klaus heard the scream of Caroline. And soon, her voice on the phone:

"Klaus ..." - Caroline said between tears –

"My love ... I will get you." - He could barely formulate a sentence because he was mad with anger and concern –

"In the place where the third sacrifice almost happened." – Silas said -

"I will kill you, you understand me?!" - the original was in rage. – "I will kill you!" - he screamed gone mad -

"In an hour." - Silas hung –

Klaus picked up the phone desperate:

"Elijah ..." - He controlled himself - "Silas took Caroline."

"I coming up to Mystic Falls. Wait for me, brother."

"I have no time. The meeting will be in an hour."

"Tell me the location."

"I will." - Klaus hesitated, he never imagined he could get a moment like that but it was for Caroline. For her, he would do anything. - "Listen to me carefully ...we must prepare for everything. I have something in mind. "

"I am listening ..."

...

_(Twenty minutes later. Salvatore house)_

Klaus hit with all the strength and impatience at the front door.

Stefan opened the door worried. Rebekah, Elena and Damon were also with him.

"Look at this ...daddy original!" – Damon said –

Klaus grabbed Damon's neck with one hand without patience.

"It was just a joke ..." - He tried to answer strangled –

"Silas is in town." - He looked at the vampire - "He took Caroline." - Completed looking at the others –

"Oh my God." - Elena and Rebekah said together –

"What should we do?" - Stefan asked - "We will do anything to help you."

"I counted with this, mate."

...

_(Thirty minutes later. Location of the third sacrifice.)_

Silas was holding Caroline with aggressiveness. He held a dagger made of wood.

Caroline tried to keep calm. She knew he was coming.

...

Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena were approaching of the region.

"I will go ahead." - Klaus said - "You have come later when she's with me.I made myself clear?" - He was serious -

They all agreed.

...

Klaus appeared. He saw Caroline Silas holding with one hand. In the other he had a pegin the form of dagger.

"Klaus ..." - The girl smiled -

"Silence." - Silas said angrily -

The original controlled himself and said calmly:

"I am here. Now drop her." - He tried to take a few steps toward the two –

Silas, however, pressured the dagger on the chest of the girl. He did not hurt the vampire but threatened to.

Klaus stopped immediately to see the action of Silas.

Silas took the dagger from the place and passed over the body of Caroline. When he touched the dagger on the belly of the girl she took a deep breath in fear. He noticed and smiled evilly.

Klaus tried to stay calm.

Silas looked at the hybrid and said:

"What do you prefer: her heart?" - The dagger pointed to the place - "or her belly?" - pointed to the other place –

Caroline began to cry.

"Drop her your bloody son of a bitch!" - Klaus lost control -"You and me. Let's finish this." - He said through gritted teeth –

Silas almost seemed concerned but then returned to normal.

"All right." – he said suddenly –

And immediately released Caroline. She ran into the arms of Klaus.

The original hugged the girl protectively. He caresses her hair and whispered against them:

"It's okay. You are safe."

Caroline had her face against his chest.

"I was so afraid ..." - She began -

"Nothing will happen to you, sweetheart. I will never permit. "

"I did my part ..." - Silas began - "Now it's yours."

Klaus nodded in agreement. The vampire despaired and said:

"No!" - she returned to cry - "Please do not do that." - She begged for him –

"Love, listen to me ... "- he held her face with both hands -

"No, no ..." - She shook her head negatively - "Do not leave me. I can not lose you."

Klaus was thrilled. She always made it more difficult for him. He just kissed her passionately. In doing so he knew that she understood the meaning: _I love you. Now go._

Stefan, Rebekah, Elena and Damon appeared.

Klaus gently pushed Caroline away from him.

Stefan hugged his friend and took her from the hybrid. Klaus agreed.

Caroline was with the others, still crying.

Then the orginal stared Silas defiantly:

"You and me." - he gestured - "Now you will die."

Continues...

**Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen?**

**Here's to those who wondered who is the actor I chose to be Silas: Matthew Goode**


	19. Chapter 19

Klaus and Silas face each other for a few seconds. Everything was in silence and expectation was about who would be the first movement. So Silas was upwards of hybrid with the dagger. Klaus, however, was fast and easily deflected the blow.

It was his turn to act: took the opponent's carelessness and pulled the dagger from his hand.

...

All other vampires watched apprehensively.

"He's good." - Damon observed Klaus –

Caroline watched every one of his movements careful and concerned.

...

"That was good." - Silas has recognized - "But I do not need that dagger."

He tried to grab the neck of the original. That was all he needed to suck out his energy.

The hybrid continued dodging of advances of Silas. But he also could not reach the opponent in any attempt. Not until you have another opportunity. He managed to hold the left arm of Silas, as he nearly passed his hand just inches from the original neck. Klaus held with all the strength the left hand of Silas, breaking it.

Silas shouted in pain.

...

"Rebekah ..." - Elijah appeared beside his sister –

Everyone looked at the original except Caroline, who remained focused on the fight. Klaus clearly dominated the fight. _He would win_, she thought. But what happened next left her panicked and she barely had time to react. She screamed desperately as never thought it could scream:

"Noooo!"

Everyone looked immediately to the scene.

...

Silas raised his right hand to the back of his pants and pulled out the stake of Alaric. Then stuck the stake on the right shoulder of Klaus.

He shouted. He had never felt such pain. The injury was so severe and pain so intense that he knelt against his will.

Silas watched satisfied the original scream of pain. Then he picked up the stake and has positioned for another blow.

...

Caroline tried to run to the hybrid but was blocked by Stefan and Damon, who held her by the arms.

She cried, screamed and begged at the same time:

"Noo! Please ... please ... no ... no ..."

Rebekah was crying too. Elijah was holding her.

Then Caroline saw Silas pulling the hair of Klaus, forcing the orginal look at him. After seconds, Silas crossed the stake through the heart of Klaus. He opened his mouth taking by the impact and the pain when felt a stake in the heart.

"Noooo!" - Caroline screamed -

Klaus's body collapsed on the ground. Silas looked the other vampires and smiled. And then just vanished.

Stefan and Damon were shocked. It could not be. Then they dropped Caroline immediately.

The girl ran desperately to the body of the hybrid. She pulled the stake from his chest and ran her hands over his face crying:

"Klaus?" - She could not believe - "Klaus talk to me!" - She shook his face without life - "Please ...please..." - She kissed his face repeatedly begging - "Open your eyes for me ..."

However, he remained without moving.

She was completely disturbed. She shook his body incessantly.

"No! Wake up!" - She continued - "Wake up!"

Stefan could not stand to see his friend in that state. He grabbed her shoulders and said sadly:

"He's gone. He's gone."

Caroline was still in denial.

"No! Let me go! He will wake up, you'll see."

Damon looked at the state of the girl and said to Stefan and Elena:

"We have to get her out of this place ..." - He really was penalized for own surprise -

"He's right." - Elena agreed - "This is not good for the baby." - She added -

Stefan knew.

Seconds later, Rebekah embraced Stefan.

"Get her out of here." - Elijah said to Stefan, Damon, Elena and Rebekah –

"Caroline ..." - Elena began -

The vampire was destroyed. She knew he would not wake up.

"You need to let him go ..." - Elena continued -

"I do not want ..." - she said less desperate but not resigned –

Her hands were covered in blood. _His blood._

Rebekah touched the shoulder of her friend and said even with teary eyes:

"Think about the baby Caroline." - She tried -

The girl looked at Rebekah. Then she nodded weakly, tears still streaming down her face.

She kissed the lips of Klaus. And whispered against his face:

"I love you ..."

Rebekah Elena and Caroline held each arm delicately, avoiding that she tried to get back close to his body.

Damon and Stefan followed the three female vampires. But before said to Elijah:

"It's over." - Damon seemed exhausted -

"What are you talking about?" - Elijah asked -

"We're all going to die. All of us are part of the lineage of Klaus. " – Stefan said –

"Niklaus would never let Caroline or the child die."

"What do you mean by that?" - Damon asked intrigued –

"My brother had a plan if needed." - He paused - "I believe he used the cure. In Himself. Only in this way she would not be affected if he died."

"Was that the whole time? The cure was made for Klaus?" - Damon said shocked –

"Yeah ..." - Stefan tried to absorb -

"So he really loved her." - Damon admitted surprised –

"We should go." - Stefan said -"What will you do with him?"

"I'll think about it ... but now I just want a minute with my brother."

Damon and Stefan agreed and left.

...

"It can not be real ..." - Caroline returned to cry - "I want him with me." - She practically begged to Rebekah –

"I know." - The original vampire tried not to cry in front of the girl –

...

_(Forty minutes later. Mansion Mikaelson)_

Damon and Stefan drank in the room while Elena and Rebekah were with Caroline on the top floor.

...

Rebekah and Elena were in the bathroom with the friend trying to get her to take a bath.

Caroline did not say a single word. But the tears still flowed slowly over her face.

Rebekah prepared the bath water in the tub and Elena helped her friend taking off her clothes.

Caroline was the happiest person that Elena had already known and see the girl in that state was killing her. Elena knew of the pregnancy but see her friend's swollen belly made her feel even more sad. She would never like to Klaus, for all he had done to her family but there was no denying his love for Caroline. _She lost the man she loves and she lost the father of her baby,_ the vampire thought.

...

_(Meanwhile ...)_

"I miss you brother." - Elijah confessed - "And do not worry. Caroline will be protected."

Elijah watched his brother's body. He would take the body to take up the car when staggered shocked with the scene: He had the impression of a small movement of the fingers of his brother.

Maybe deep inside he was in denial. It was then that he could not believe it.

Klaus awoke suddenly. He breathed heavily and looked confused. Then he faced Elijah and asked immediately:

"Caroline?"

"She ... she's fine." - the brother replied in shock –

The original looked to own shirt and saw the clothes with blood.

"You took the cure to save her?"

Klaus said confused:

"I tried but the cure was not made for me." - He thought and said - "How I survived?"

"I do not know." - Elijah still did not believe - "But almost seemed that you were _protected."_

"_Protected_?" - He paused - " Witch thing." - Was all he could think of –

Elijah agreed.

"Caroline and everyone else thinks you died."

"Silas?"

"He is very much alive, actually."

"I should have left the city with you." - Klaus said - "This way, Caroline would not be captured and nothing would have happened."

"Silas can still put her life in danger if he finds out you're alive."

"I know." - he said decided - "I do not make the same mistake twice. I almost lost her."

"That means ..." - He began -

"It means that I'll still dead for all effects until the right time."

**Do you really think that Klaus would die?**

**I hope you enjoyed. Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

"You're right."

"Now the question is: Why Silas wanted to kill me so much?" - Then he added - "Certainly has to do with the annotation of Shane."

"It said: _The original hybrid will be able to break the rules and release an overwhelming power._"

"Exactly. But I could not kill him." - He tried to understand - "The crux of the matter comes down the stretch: _will be able to break the rules."_ - he completed – "We will start for this point."

"And Caroline?"

Klaus did not hesitate.

"Is she safe?"

"You know she is."

"That is all I need to know."

"You did not see her condition believing you died. I was there. "- he said worried -

"She is far more stronger than you can imagine, brother. I know that." - he answered with conviction -

"If it is your wish..."

"I left something for her." - Klaus said with mystery -

Elijah had to smile.

"You're always one step ahead of everything."

"Of course." - He said satisfied -"Never underestimate me, brother. Because you always lose when you try." - He smiled back –

"I learned my lesson." - he played –

"One more thing ..." - Klaus said - "I want you to make regular visits to Caroline. Then tell me everything. How is she and the baby."

"Of course I will."

"Now let's go." - The hybrid said rising –"I have a safe and unknown place to stay. "

"Where?"

"Elijah have you forgotten New Orleans?"

"No, I definitely did not forget."

Then the brothers smiled at each other.

...

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

"She finally fell asleep." - Elena said to Damon and Stefan exhausted –

"How is she?" - Stefan looked worried –

"She stopped crying. It's a start. "- She paused - "Rebekah and me were able make her more calm. She took a shower and then wanted to wear one of his shirts. Rebekah is with her now."

"We'll take care of her from now on, okay?" - Stefan said –

Damon and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Silas is still around." - Damon said suddenly - "What do we do? If he was able to kill Klaus ... what will he do with us?"

"He will return to Mystic Falls." - Stefan spoke convinced - "I do not know what we can do ..."

It was then Elena said determined:

"We can not live in fear." - She paused - "Let's take one day at a time. And when Silas comes, there will be only one option."

Stefan and Damon knew what it was. Just did not want to admit.

"Escape." - They said together - "Escape from Mystic Falls."

Elena nodded decisively.

...

_(On the following day ...)_

All they had slept in the mansion. Rebekah and Stefan in her room. Damon and Elena in the guest room. Caroline slept in the bedroom of Klaus.

The girl woke up whispering against the pillow of the original:

"I had a terrible nightmare ..."

However, she realized the reality. He was not on her side in the bed. He would not be anymore. Caroline began gasping remembering everything. So ,without realizing, she ran her hand in the bottom of his pillow and felt a small role.

On the cover was: _To Caroline_. It was his handwriting. The vampire immediately opened and began to read.

_I hope you do not have to read this, love. But if it does happen mean that I may not be with you. You are beautiful, strong and full of light, remember? I do not want you to suffer if I am not by your side, you understand me? After all, no matter what happens I'm with you. Take care of our child, sweetheart. You are the love of my existence._

_Klaus._

The girl pressed the letter against her chest with eyes closed as she said:

"I promise."

Rebekah entered the room and said worriedly:

"Caroline? Are you okay?"

The vampire took a deep breath and said showing strength:

"Yes." - She tried to give a little smile -"I'm not alone." - Said looking at the bloating in the stomach.-

...

_(Five weeks later. Mansion Mikaelson. Morning.)_

Caroline was six weeks pregnant but the appearance was eighteen. She looked in the mirror and said to Elena and Rebekah:

"Wow!" - She smiled - "I should be with two months but it looks like I'm five."

"It is true." - Elena agreed -

"So how are you feeling today?" - Rebekah asked –

"Ah ... fat."

The three girls laughed.

"Elijah comes to visit us today." - Rebekah observed –

"Do not you think strange he always appear once every three weeks?"- Caroline remarked - "I like it but it's weird."

"Elijah can be very methodical."

"If you say ..." - She left in the air –

Then someone touched the wood of the door and asked:

"Can I come in?"

It was him.

"Sure Elijah." - Caroline said –

He greeted his sister and Elena.

"You look great." - He pointed to the vampire –

"I appreciate that." - She said - "But no need to lie. Every day that passes I am more like a barrel."

The original giggled.

Elena went downstairs leaving the three alone.

Elijah then took a moment of distraction of Caroline and Rebekah, who talked quickly, to take a picture of the pregnant girl. So he disguised the act saying:

"I'll leave the two talking." - And gave a small smile -

"No need ..." - Caroline interrupted -

"No problem. I can spend here tomorrow."

Caroline would speak again when she was interrupted by Rebekah:

"It's even better, brother. We already had plans for tonight."

"Rebekah!" - The girl said embarrassed -

"Okay. Like I said: no problem."

...

_(Meanwhile ... New Orleans.)_

"What you got for me?" - Klaus asked -

"Not much. Bodies dissected, the usual. But he seems to be having difficulty finding supernatural beings to kill." - Said the girl -

"Anything else?"

The girl hesitated.

"Tell me at once little witch."

"Did you ever mention something like a small mark on your chest?"

He grabbed her neck.

"You've been listening to my conversations with Elijah?"

"I'm sorry. Was a single time, I swear." - She tried to breathe - "I had come and you were talking."

Klaus watched the girl closely and found that she was not lying. Then let her neck.

"Why do you ask that?" - He was intrigued –

"How is the mark?"

"It's a scar, actually." - He remembered the stake across his chest -"It looks like a triangle without the base. It is quite small."

"I know what it means."

Klaus was surprisingly satisfied.

"Protection. It was done by a wizard or a witch very powerful."

"I imagined it." - He paused - "But who would do that?"

"That is the question. I never knew someone able to relive an original. "

"What do you mean?"

"It's impossible. Because to do so would be much more than prevent your death would prevent the death of an entire bloodline."

"You mean that someone does not use the energy nature?" - He asked confused -

"Exactly. And not uses of the spirits too."

"Expression, perhaps?" - He tried –

"No, it's something else. I have no idea."

"Good job, Davina." - He said serious –

She thanked with her head and left.

...

The original was lost in thought as he felt the phone vibrate. He looked on the mobile screen. It was a message of Elijah. When opened had a small note:

_She and the baby are fine. She is really strong Nilklaus, just like you told me._

_Ps. I have something for you._

Klaus felt the phone vibrate again when had finished reading. Elijah had sent something else. Klaus sat up in bed. The hybrid opened the file and smiled thrilled.

The photo it was her. Caroline seemed smile to Rebekah, who barely appeared in the image. He remembered the small bump on her belly and now was faced with belly almost of five months. _Love, you are even more beautiful_, he thought as he passed the tip of the thumb over the mobile screen, over the image of her.

...

_(Mystic Falls. Night. Grill.)_

"What we're doing here Rebekah?" - Caroline asked bored –

"Let's have fun. Girl's night. "- She said smiling –

"What kind of fun can I have?" - said tiredly - "I can not drink or dance. " - Said caressing the belly –

"I know that." she replied -

"But you can sing ..." - Elena completed smiling as she came close to her friend –

"Sing?" - She seemed surprised -

"Yes." - Elena and Rebekah said together -

"I do not think so." - She said without courage –

"Come on." - Elena insisted - "When was the last time you sing?"

Caroline recalled sadly. She missed so much that night. Then, after hesitation, replied:

"It was here. For Klaus."

Elena immediately repented for having brought it up.

"I'm sorry." - She said -

"It's okay." - Caroline said remained strong –

It was then that Rebekah said bored:

"Caroline ..."

"What?" - She said confused -

The original vampire pointed to the entrance of the Grill.

"Great." - She spoke almost annoyed –

Caroline had seen Tyler. He seemed calm and relaxed almost as if he had returned to Mystic Falls for good. Then, as the girl did not want to have another unpleasant encounter with him, decided to turn around. But he had been more rapid, locating her among the other people.

Caroline whispered annoyed:

"Who called him back?"

"I did, actually." - Matt appeared –

"Matt why did you do that?" - She said irritated –

"Because ..." - He tried to answer but was interrupted by the arrival of Tyler –

"What do you want?" - Rebekah asked immediately –

"I want to talk to her. Alone." - He said waiting for Caroline to turn and stay in front of him –

Rebekah whispered in the ear of her friend and, after a few seconds, Caroline said:

"It's okay. You can go." - She said to Elena and Rebekah - "So are you." - has launched an angry look to Matt –

Seconds later, Caroline took courage and turned to face Tyler. He instantly looked to the girl's belly.

"How was this possible?" - He shook his head without understanding –

Caroline crossed her arms and asked dries:

"What do you want?"

"I heard what happened." - He said seriously, though pleased - "His death."

"So you came just to show how much you are fortunate, am I right?" - she provoked -

"No." - He replied -

"So what do you want?" - She insisted -

"Matt told me you were pregnant."

Caroline remained silent.

"I had to see with my own eyes." - He admitted –

"So you have seen." - She said, closing the subject - "Goodbye."

Tyler, however, pulled the girl's arm so that she face him again.

"How long are you pregnant?"

"Let go of my arm." - she said more irritated – "That's none of your business." - and tried to leave again –

And once again Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Why did not you tell me?" - He seemed irritated -

Caroline still had her arm stuck by his hand when she said impatient and angry:

"And why the hell I would tell you? !" - And tried to pull her arm back but he still held –

"You know why!" - He controlled the scandal –

It was then that the girl understood. Caroline waited a few minutes and, unable to control herself, gave a laugh wryly.

"Oh my God." - She said –

Tyler faced the vampire confused.

"This baby is not yours. It's his. " - She said proudly - "Now let go of my arm." - has completed –

However, he did not let go. He did not expect that. The bastard had taken Caroline from him. And, even after death, Klaus still had left a part of him living with her. Tyler felt even more hate of the original and without notice with even more strength pressed her arm.

"That's enough." - Caroline lost patience feeling the pain in the arm - "Drop."

Tyler did not seem to hear.

Then Caroline took a knife on the counter and tucked in his stomach.

Tyler groaned, releasing the vampire's arm. She whispered to him that her breath:

"You're lucky that I am pregnant. Otherwise the pain would be much higher." - She slowly pulled away and said - "Leave me alone. It's time to grow up." - and then walked away –

...

Elijah waited Caroline on the other side of the grill. He had seen everything. Then he picked up the phone and called him.

"Is everything all right?" - Klaus asked -

"Yeah, I just needed to share with you what I I just finished watching." - Elijah said –

"And what would it be?" - The hybrid was interested -

"Caroline just stick a knife in Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus was surprised.

"Really?" - Then started to laugh –

"Exactly. He was pestering her until she suddenly did."

The original hybrid immediately thought with proud: _That's my girl_.

"Isn't she stunning?" - He smiled –

"She's pretty tough for a pregnant woman." - he pointed - "Hey, I gotta go. Goodbye, friend."

The original ended the call in front of Caroline.

"Hi, who was it? "- the vampire asked curiously –

"A friend." - disguised - "So that's what just happened, huh?" - He changed the subject –

Caroline smiled embarrassed and said to her own stomach:

"Just mom teaching how to kick some asses."

Elijah laughed.

"Now I really wanted to go home." - She confessed -

"Okay, I can take you."

"Thank you." - She paused and said - "You will be a great uncle, you know?"

Elijah smiled.

"And you will... in fact, you already is a great mother."

The girl smiled back touched.

"Thank you." - Then she decreased the smile - "I just wanted him to be here."

"I know." - He could not say anything because he knew that Klaus would never forgive him if he put her in danger. After all, Silas was still out there - "You know if it's a boy or a girl?" - He changed the subject so she would not came into sadness –

"No. I do not want to know. Surprise is better."

...

_(New Orleans)_

Klaus left the shower and started to get dressed. He stopped to look at the scar on his chest, touching the place while he said for himself:

"Who has saved me?"

Then, while reflecting he heard someone knocking on the door saying:

"Klaus?" - Was a female voice - "It's Davina."

The original put the shirt and opened the door.

"Tell me what is so important at this time of night?"

"Sorry." - She said entering - "But I could not stop thinking about the history of the scar ..."

"So ..." - he encouraged the witch to continue –

"I think I can try to locate where it came from all the energy needed to conduct the spell that protected you at the day that you died –

"You think?" - he said irritably - "I expect that your services will be accurate. I do not accept

_I think_. "

"I can do that." - She corrected –

Klaus smiled satisfied:

"That's better."

"So, like I said I can localize where it came from ..."

"Why not localize the person from whom has come?" –

"I can not. Requires a lot of energy. Still more to find someone so powerful."

"That's right. Do it. "

"However, it will take many weeks."

"How much exactly?"

"Maybe six or seven."

"Why so long?" - He did not understand or accept –

"It's the price to pay for using the right nature takes time. "

"And expression?"

"It would not make much difference. Maybe three or four weeks."

"Fine, witch." - he gave up - "Have it your way."

"Thank you for turning my sister before she died. I had not said this before but I'm saying now."

"No reason to thank, Davina. We made a deal: I saved your sister and you make available your _abilities_ in any time and for anything I want. It's only business."

"I know. But I wanted to say anyway."

The hybrid nodded his head.

...

_(Six weeks later. Mystic Falls.)_

"Hi ..." - Elena said entering the baby's room. -

"Hi" - Caroline smiled -

The girl was packing the child's wardrobe.

"If you do not know the baby's sex what colors are the clothes? "

"I think I bought every possible color." - She laughed –

Caroline should be with eight months by the size of the belly. The pregnancy was really different from humans.

"This room is really beautiful." - Elena admitted –

"Yeah ..." - She smiled looking at the pictures painted on the wall –

"I think I'll stay here tonight."

"Why?" - Caroline asked - "Not that I do not want, of course."

"Looks like it will have a thunderstorm in Mystic Falls today."

"Elena, I appreciate but I can stay alone."

"Sure you can. But I will stay anyway."

"Even with Rebekah?"

"I can handle it." - She laughed - "She is your friend."

"I heard my name being pronounced by _the lovely_ Elena Gilbert?" - Rebekah joked -

"Please you two. Try not to kill each other." - Caroline asked -

"You always say that." - Rebekah commented laughing -

"And I'll keep saying it until you need it."

"We have eternity for that." - Elena completed –

Then it began to rain heavily outside the house. The storm had arrived. Caroline rose from the chair with difficulty and immediately put the right hand under her belly.

"What?" - Elena and Rebekah said at the same time -

"I think there's something wrong." - Caroline said in panic -

Seconds later, she screamed in pain.

**Did you like the chapter? Comment.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh God!" - She screamed in pain -

"Caroline you are having the baby!" - Rebekah said joyful and terrified –

The girl panicked.

"No ... not now. I'm not ready." - Said whimpering –

"I'll call a doctor!" - Elena was also nervous –

The vampire tried and nothing until the phone lose the signal. Then Elena said even more nervous:

"No Signal. It's the storm. "

Caroline said nervously between tears and groaning in pain:

"I'm not ready ..." - he cried out - "What pain!"

Rebekah tried to call the phone but, just as Elena, had no signal.

"We have to take her to the hospital." - She tried to think –

"You can not. Not in this weather." - She pointed to the window showing the heavy rain amid thunderings and lightnings –

Rebekah was panicking. Elena was right. Then, as he looked at Caroline screaming and crying, she thought and said abruptly:

"The baby will be born here." - She said to Elena - "Let's get you to the bed." - Completed watching Caroline –

...

_(Meanwhile ... New Orleans.)_

Klaus was trying to draw but could not concentrate. Elijah watched the hang of his brother, saying concerned:

"I've never seen you in this state." - He commented - "What is happening?"

Klaus hesitated for some time and confessed:

"I miss her,brother. "- He paused - "I never say but I do. I feel too much ." - Then the hybrid looked away –

"When you intend to return for her? "

"You know I can not. Moreover, Davina promised today to tell me what city I should go look for the source of energy ... who knows the person who saved me." - He continued seconds later - "Maybe this person can help me destroy Silas."

Elijah nodded his head.

"If I could ...I would run to her immediately. "- he confessed once more –

...

_(Mystic Falls. Mansion Mikaelson.)_

Caroline cried nervously.

"Elena take ..." - Rebekah tried to hit -

"Cloths, hot water ... I think." - Elena completed –

Seconds later, everything was all set. It was at least what Rebekah and Elena thought. Then Elena said looking at the output location of the baby:

"Caroline push." - She tried not to show much nervousness –

The girl screamed putting strength.

"I'm not ready ..." - She kept repeating –

"Come on ..." - Encouraged Elena - "You can. Again: push!"

Rebekah was on the side of the vampire also saying:

"Push!"

Caroline screamed increasingly placing force but nothing changed. She was panting rapidly.

"I'm afraid ..." - Said nervously –

'We are too. "- Rebekah said –

"But you have to keep trying Caroline." - Elena completed - "Again."

Caroline pushed towards much pain and once again had no success. So, between tears, she said:

"He should be here ..."

"I know." - Rebekah said ruefully while smoothes the hair of her friend –

"I miss him so much ..." - She cried looking at Rebekah –

"I know ..." - It was all she could say –

"Caroline, look at me." - Elena said -

The girl was still crying.

"What would he say? What Klaus would say if he were here with you? "- Elena has tried to give force to her friend –

"_You know you can do it, love_." - She said, remembering of his voice –

"Then do it." - Elena said -

"Imagine that he is with you." - Rebekah encouraged –"Come on. Take my hand."

Caroline held the hand of the original vampire.

"Now, push!" - Elena asked -

The girl put strength.

"Oh my God ..." - Elena smiled - "It's working. Again!"

A few minutes later, Elena cradled in a blanket in the baby saying:

"It's a boy." - She smiled thrilled –

Caroline grabbed the baby emotional.

"Hi, William ..." - She said smiling even more observing the boy's face – "Rebekah." - She called the vampire to see if she had noticed -

"I'm seeing." - She said smiling –

The boy was practically a baby version of Klaus. He had the same eyes, nose, mouth, hair color of the original hybrid.

Rebekah took the nephew saying:

"Hi, I'm your aunt Bekah." - She smiled - "And this is the unbearable Elena Gilbert." - She joked -

Elena grimaced.

"I'll leave you squeaky clean and properly attired." - She spoke with the baby - "I'll be quick before your mother go crazy with longing" - said looking at Caroline –

Caroline suddenly stopped smiling when she felt a new contraction. She groaned in pain again.

"God!" - She darted nervously - "What is happening?"

Rebekah was holding the baby while Elena turned to Caroline.

"What are you feeling?" - She said nervously -

"I do not understand what's going on..." - Caroline felt pain - "It seems ..." - She started without believing -

"Contraction." - Elena completed surprise - "They are twins."

Caroline opened her mouth surprise. She never imagined that possibility. Seconds later, she felt another contraction.

"Here we go again." - Elena said still without believing - "Push!"

The second baby was born with less difficulty for the girl. Minutes later, Elena managed to hold the new child who had just been born and told once again delighted:

"Caroline, you have a girl."

The vampire, was breathing breathless, smiled through tears of happiness. She held out her arms to hold the new child. And with the baby in her arms and said:

"Hey ... my unexpected gift." - She held the little girl's hand - "You're so beautiful ..." - The girl was a combination of the two. Her mouth and nose had come from Caroline and eyes and hair color were coming from Klaus –

Rebekah handed William to the arms of Caroline, who went on to hold the two children. The vampire looked at each of the babies enraptured.

"You two are so beautiful ..." - She said touched - "William and ..." - She remembered a certain conversation - "Lucy."

_(New Orleans)_

Klaus walked one side to the other.

"If you continue like this will open a hole in the ground." - Elijah observed –

"Davina can arrive at any time with the information."

"Klaus?" - The witch came suddenly –

"You found the location? "- He asked immediately –

"Yes." - She paused - "And I believe that the source of energy is still there. Probably the person is also there."

"Fantastic." - He said interested - "Where is it?"

"That's the funny thing." - She hesitated - "You were in the right place all the time. Mystic Falls."

The hybrid did not believe. He looked quickly at Elijah and then started to pack his bags. He did not have to explain. The brother knew and understood.

Klaus only thought of her and the baby. It was just what he wanted. He would take the road in the middle of the storm, he did not care. The original was only sure of one thing: he was coming for her.

...

_(Mystic Falls. Mansion Mikaelson.)_

Caroline had the advantage of vampirism to recover from childbirth in a short time. An hour later, even her belly was back as before. She looked like she had never been pregnant. She had put the babies in the same cradle, which, luckily, was big enough for two children.

They were calm and almost did not cried. Caroline veiled the peaceful sleep of the two. So Elena and Rebekah also approached from the cradle.

"They are very cute." - Elena commented also looking –

Rebekah smiled.

Seconds later, Caroline delicately kissed the face of the boy and the girl and left the bedroom with Rebeah and Elena, so they could sleep without the disturbances.

Outside she hugged her friends at the same time.

"Thank you for everything." - She tried to continue - "I'll never forget what you have done for me and for them."

Elena and Rebekah smiled honored.

"Now's the least I can do is expel the two from here. Is getting at night. Go stay with Stefan and Damon. "

"But ..." - They tried to answer -

"No buts." - Caroline said determined - "I am very well accompanied in this storm, do not worry."

...

_(Road. Direction: New Orleans - Mystic Falls)_

"_A warning sign_

_I missed the good part then I realized_

_I started looking and the bubble burst_

_I started looking for excuses..._

Klaus drove and watched the last picture of Caroline on the mobile screen.

_Come on in_

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_I started looking for a warning sign..._

The original had not even said goodbye to Elijah when he left. He had to get back to her the fastest as possible.

_When the truth is, I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so_

_And I'm tired I should not have let you go..._

He did not see her at eleven weeks and seventeen days.

_So I crawl back into your open arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your open arms_

_And I crawl back into your open arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your open arms"_

**Did you like the chapter? Until the next.**


	22. Chapter 22

_(Mansion Mikaelson.)_

Caroline put on a simple little white dress. She looked in the mirror still surprised by her appearance. A few hours before she was hugely pregnant and that moment was exactly the shape of the body that had always been.

The storm was still very strong. And with coming night she seemed even more threatening. Then the vampire decided to check on the babies one more time.

...

She watched each of them completely delighted. Even in the midst of a storm, they could sleep peacefully. She checked the blanket of Lucy and, seconds later, she came across with William's eyes staring at her. The vampire saw the eyes of the original in the little boy.

"Hey ... pretty boy..." - She whispered not to wake Lucy –

William held out his little hand to Caroline's face and then to the wall with the painting of the hummingbird.

"You like it?" - She asked as watching the painting –

The boy stirred and gave something like a laugh. Then Caroline smiled at the clumsy attempt of a baby laugh.

"Your daddy painted that." - She mentioned longingly –

_(Salvatore House)_

Stefan and Damon were in the room playing the football for one another bored.

"Elena disappeared. "- Damon commented -

"Rebekah also disappeared."

"Do not tell me they became best friends ..."

"I think it's impossible." - Stefan replied immediately - "They only tolerate each other close to Caroline."

Stefan had finished speaking when Rebekah and Elena entered in the living room together.

"What was that you said Stef?" - Damon spoke with irony –

Stefan did not answer his brother. He turned to Rebekah and asked:

"What has happened? Where were you?"

Damon turned to Elena and also said:

"I make his words mine. "

"Caroline has given birth." - Both responded –

The vampires were surprised.

"You took her to the hospital in this weather?" - Stefan asked concerned –

Rebekah and Elena looked at each other.

"No." - Rebekah began -

"Actually, we helped her in the process." - Elena completed –

"She gave birth alone with you two?" - Stefan did not believe –

"Basically." - Elena replied -

"And one more thing ..." - Rebekah said smiling - "She had twins."

"What?!" - Damon said suddenly stunned –

"A boy and a girl." - Elena specified –

"Wow!" - Stefan shook his head trying to assimilate - "This is definitely unexpected."

"The original was pretty accurate, huh?" - Damon joked - "Two at once ..."

Elena and Rebekah rolled their eyes ignoring the comment.

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline was in the room again since Lucy was still asleep and William back to sleep some time before.

She went to the window glass door separating the balcony from the rest of the room and began to observe the rain among the thunderings and vampire wrapped her arms around her body and stood there in front of the door almost transparent.

She enjoyed the night. Even when it had a storm like that. It was mysterious, lonely, quiet and attractive. Caroline remembered him when she thought about the night. Then she allowed herself to breathe in peace and close her eyes, thinking about him.

...

_(Meanwhile ... downstairs.)_

Klaus quietly opened the door of the mansion. He was completely sopping from the rain. Then he looked at the place carefully. He had missed that house. Everything was immersed in silence except for the sounds of the storm.

The night was still amazing, even in the midst of a storm, he thought. Seconds later, the hybrid looked forward to the stairs. After so long, only they separated him from her. Then he began to climb the stairs without even making any noise.

...

Caroline kept with her eyes closed and lost in thought. However, after a few minutes, the girl had the feeling that she was not alone in the room. Had the feeling that someone was watching her.

...

Klaus was standing inside the own room a few steps past the door. He was able to watch her. The vampire had her back to him whilst she was facing the door leading to the balcony. The hybrid still could not believe she was a short distance from him.

He remained silent until Caroline began to turn slowly to his direction.

...

Caroline opened her eyes and waited a few seconds. Then decided and began to turn slowly to the place where she felt she was being watched. And what she saw simply could not be true, even though before her eyes. It was impossible, had to be. She had been so long dreaming and thinking of him that could only be a sweet and amazing hallucination.

But she could see him. Klaus was a few steps from the door of the room looking at her passionately and anxiously.

He was drenched from the rain. Drops of water falling of the hair and streaming down over the face of the original. Then she heard the distinctive accent she loved come out of his mouth to her:

"I missed you so much, my love ..."

...

Klaus blurted that feeling as much time he had kept to himself. He noted that the girl had no belly characteristic of pregnancy anymore. That could only mean that his child had been born.

Then he noticed the formation of tears in the eyes of Caroline, who still seemed not believe in the truth.

...

"You died ..." - She said, crying in disbelief - "You died before my eyes ..."

"I was relived." - Was the only thing he could answer –

Caroline brought her hands up to her head in despair and disbelief as she cried.

"It's a dream ..." - She said suffering and in denial - "A hallucination ..."

So Klaus has taken a step forward, in her direction.

"There is nothing more real than this moment..." - He said with conviction and emotion -

Caroline tried to regain self control with difficulty. She still had tears on her face, when moved slowly to the place he was standing.

The original did not move. He controlled himself to not to touch her, not yet. He did not want to press anything. So just waited for the next act of the girl.

She took each of her hands hesitantly to his face, trying to understand, wanting to believe. And when she felt his face in her hands she smiled through tears. Then the vampire began to touch his lips with the fingertips of both hands, smiling.

The hybrid remained stationary, contemplating fixedly Caroline's face. He was mesmerized by the touch of her hands. He loved that smile. Then he slowly brought his hands up to her face and then to her hair, stroking, reminiscing.

Caroline, also touching his face, leaned her forehead against his. The breaths were both anxious close to each other. They had their lips centimeters from each other. However, not kissed. They needed to sense the presence of each other. A simple touch. And so they stood for a few seconds.

Shortly thereafter, the vampire turned her face away from him and stared at him completely in love.

The original ran a hand through rear of the neck of the girl and without hesitation pulled her immediately to send a kiss full of longing and anxiety.

She grabbed the hybrid increasingly deepening the kiss. Caroline thought that would never feel his touch and his lips on her again. Then she kissed him with pain of longing and the pleasure of the reunion. She could not stop. She would not let his lips away from hers in no time. The girl did not care to the original being all wet from the rain.

Klaus ran his hands all over her body. He brought his hands up her thighs underneath the girl's little white dress, full of desire.

Caroline desperately pulled his wet shirt of his body.

Then Klaus turned her back to him and wrapped his hands around her body while distributing hungry kisses over her neck and her shoulders. Then he ripped the dress of the girl from the rear of where it had a zipper.

Caroline groaned when the original gently squeezed her breasts after he ripped the dress. She turned to him, running her hands over his bare chest and then wrapping her arms around his shoulders to attach her lips to his once more.

Meanwhile, Klaus tried to remove her underwear with one hand. The other hand held her hair, messing them because he did not want to leave her lips at any moment.

The vampire opened the zipper of his pants , panting against his lips. Then, some time later, they were in bed making love.

The room was dimly lit. However, the glass door to the balcony could be the only source of light in the place because, through her, the room received the light caused by lightnings. The moans of pleasure from Caroline were hidden by the sound of the rain and thunderclaps.

Klaus moved with perfection inside her. He gasped with pleasure, but he was not satisfied.

Caroline had the same sensation. She felt complete. When he was inside her she could not thought of nothing else. She only felt.

"I love you ..." - she said moaning - "I love you ..."

"I love you ..." - he replied with difficulty –

They went back to kissing. Caroline hugged his shoulders tightly, trying to bring the original still closer to her, if that was possible.

Klaus did not break the rhythm in no time. He could feel that she opened her mouth in pleasure, moaning against his neck.

...

_(A few hours later ...)_

Caroline embraced the breast of Klaus exhausted. They interlaced one of his hands one in the other smiling. Klaus fondled the girl's hair with the other hand.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, the original asked:

"Caroline, our child ..." - he began -

The girl turned with a smile and said:

"Come with me ..." - she pulled him by the arm –

The vampire quickly pulled small shorts and a shirt . Klaus put only the pants.

...

Caroline went Klaus to the door of the babies room, eager for his reaction. When the hybrid opened the door the girl put her hands over his eyes saying:

"I have a surprise for you ..."

"What are you talking about, love?" - He smiled at her gesture -

The vampire did not respond. Seconds later, Klaus was standing near the crib. So Caroline slowly pulled her hands off his eyes smiling.

Klaus looked at the crib completely caught by surprise and enchantment immediately. He saw two children sleeping peacefully: a boy and a girl. The boy was practically a baby version of him. The girl was a mixture of him and Caroline. The original was trying to say something but could not until, several minutes later, he said the phrase most obvious of all.

"Twins?" - He tried to assimilate -

Caroline almost laughed and replied:

"Yes. William and Lucy. Just as we choose. "- She smiled remembering –

The vampire had finished responding when the baby girl woke get down in the crib.

Klaus watched the clumsy movements of her and gave a small smile. The girl looked at him with the same eyes he had.

"Hey ... poppet. "- Caroline said taking Lucy's cot and placing her in her arms -

Caroline had Lucy in her arms when she approached the baby to Klaus.

"Look ..." - she said excitedly whispering to her daughter - "This is your daddy ..."

Lucy gave a little laugh pointing out her arms for the father.

"Why do not you try to hold your daughter?" - Caroline encouraged -

"Love ..." - he said hesitantly, not knowing nor never imagined holding a baby in his arms -

"It's okay. You'll get ... "- she reassured him while Lucy went into his arms -

Klaus held his daughter awkwardly, but with the utmost care he could have. The baby looked curiously at his face. Seconds later, the hybrid smiled a little more relaxed as she saw Lucy holding his finger with tiny hand.

Caroline watched the whole scene with emotion.

"She's so beautiful ..." - he spoke hypnotized -

Lucy started playing with her little arms over his bare chest. The girl shook pointing to the hummingbird tattoo of the father.

Klaus laughed. Sometime later, he put Lucy back in the arms of Caroline. However, during the act, he saw something that had left him dazed.

"What?" - Caroline asked worriedly -

"Lucy was born with this mark?" - He pointed serious to near the shoulder of the child -

"Yes .. "- The vampire replied confused -" William also has one. "

The brand baby was exactly the same small scar on his chest. Then everything fell into place in the mind of the original. It all made sense.

**Liked it? Please comment.**


	23. Chapter 23

Klaus put the hand up to the mouth and tilted his head down, thinking. He said nothing for a few minutes until Caroline interrupted the moment of reflection of the hybrid.

"Klaus?" - She tried to catch his attention - "Klaus? Talk to me ... "- the girl asked confused -

"Caroline, we need to talk." – he said serious -

Caroline started to go to the room with Lucy in her arms while Klaus carefully took William from the cradle, going also to the room.

...

Caroline put a blanket on her bed and the original. Then she put Lucy in the bed. Klaus placed the son beside his sister and looked at Caroline.

"I'm starting to get scared ..." - she told him - "There's something wrong with our babies?"

"No. .. is not that, sweetheart. "- he tried to calm Caroline, touching her face with both hands -

"So what?" - She asked worriedly -

"Love, listen to me carefully, okay? "- He looked right in her eyes -

Caroline agreed.

"You remember the note of Shane, who has not been found?" - He began -

"Yes, I remember. But ... "- she tried to interrupt -

"Listen to me, Caroline." - He reminded her of the sentence uttered seconds before -

"Sorry. Continue. "

"I found it with Elijah. "- he said, noticing the expression of Caroline change completely -

"Why did not you tell me?" - She said upset -

"That is not the point." - He paused - "The point is what the note said_: The original hybrid will be able to break the rules and release an overwhelming power."_

Caroline looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Why ... the note was about you? "- she tried to understand -" What does she mean by _release an overwhelming power_? "

"Shane said that with the information we could destroy Silas, right?" - He tried to build a rationale for her -

"You could ... what it seems." - She understood what he was getting -

"You're right, love." - He nodded in agreement. - "But I was able to kill Silas?"

"No." - she recalled that terible night -

"I wondered for weeks what he meant by _will be able to break the rules_." - He hesitated - "And now I finally understand."

"I still do not understand." - She was confused - "How does all this relate to the birthmark of William and Lucy?"

Klaus showed the little scar, in the shape of a triangle without the base, across the chest.

"Oh my God!" - She said - "You have the same brand! How I never noticed? "- She said touching the place -

"Because she is not a brand. It is a scar. I got after Silas killed me. "- He paused -" Davina said that it means protection ... "

Caroline smiled a little nervous.

"Davina?" - She crossed her arms - "Who is this woman?"

Klaus laughed. Only she could make him laugh at a time like that.

"What's so funny?" - She snapped -

"As much as I like the idea ... this is not the time to be jealous, love. "- he tried to stop laughing -

"No. In fact, it is the perfect time. "- She continued idly -

"Really?" - He managed not to laugh again as he saw the irritation of the vampire -

"I have every right to know who were _all _yours female _companions_." - She said angrily - "Because while you were with _Davina_ ..."-she said the name with contempt - "I was suffering for you. .. and more importantly, I was carrying _two_ children of_ you_ "- she said all too quickly pointing the finger at the original -

Klaus raised his arms in defense. Then he laughed again quickly.

"Stop laughing!"

The hybrid pulled the girl by the waist to him saying:

"Do not be ridiculous, love." - He looked her in the eyes with determination - "I'm crazy for you and only for you."

Caroline did not give up easily, then, said:

"It's a start ..."

So the original kissed her suddenly hungry. He deepened the kiss Increasingly more as he search the tongue of Caroline incessantly. She matched every move with more pleasure until Klaus broke the kiss saying against her lips:

"Do you believe me now?"

Caroline smiled satisfied.

"Well ... as I was saying, Davina is a witch who helped me understand a few things about that scar. "

"What did she say?"

"The meaning is protection." - He waited a few minutes - "And I could only be revived by a wizard or a witch very powerful."

"Who saved you?"

Klaus looked at the babies and said smiling:

"William and Lucy."

"What?!" - Caroline said in shock -

"Breaking the rules. We could not understand why you got pregnant ... "- he began -

"But hybrids could have children, right?" - She tried to find a justification -

"No, love. Hybrids are not able to procreate. Only I am able. "- It all made sense to him -" Only I could break the rules of nature. And I broke them with you. "

Caroline could not answer anything.

"There's more. Another rule was broken. William is a wizard and Lucy a witch, even though children of a hybrid and a vampire. "- He added -

"How can you be sure?" - She could not believe -

"It's something that rarely happens in witchcraft, but it is possible." - He paused - "Some wizards and witches leave traces of a spell in someone or something. Something personal. They ... "- Klaus looked back at the children in bed -" left a scar on me with the same brand of birth."

Caroline sat on the bed, beside the children, still shocked and said:

"They saved you? Even while they were in my belly? "

"Yes" - he smiled -

"Oh my God." - Was all she was able to speak –

The vampire peered the son, who had woken up. Then she looked at her daughter. So Caroline realized, understood.

"They knew." - she said to herself - "Knew you were alive, knew you'd come back to me. And they tried to tell me. "

"How so?" - He asked puzzled -

"I can remember. Often times, when I said your name they start kicking my belly. But I thought it was nothing. "- She smiled -" Then, when William was in the crib, he started pointing the little hand to the drawing of the hummingbird. And Lucy seemed to know you were even before I speak. "

Klaus sat on the other side of the bed holding the little son's hand. The original smiled at the boy and then at the girl beside her brother.

"They love you very much, sweetheart." - He said to Caroline - "They did not want you to suffer."

The vampire smiled and added:

"They really love their father. They loved you from the start. Even without knowing you, they saved you. "

The hybrid smiled thrilled. He lived without love for so long. Nothing and no one cared for him just as no one cared about him. _Love was the greatest weakness of a vampire_, he said. And, even after so many centuries of loneliness, love had found him. Without chance to escape or try to pretend. He could not express how much he loved that woman who was in the same bed as him. And could not express how much he already loved ,in such a short time, those two beings so small and fragile and ,at the same time, so powerful that were in front of him.

...

_(The other day. Salvatore house.)_

Rebekah's phone rang.

"Hello?" - The girl replied sleepily -

"Rebekah?" - the voice was from Caroline -

"Caroline. Did something happen? "- She asked worriedly -" The babies are fine? "

"Both are great." - The vampire tried to reassure her friend - "But I wanted you to show up here now in the morning, okay?"

"Sure."

"There's one more thing ..."

"What is?"

"Bring Stefan, Elena and Damon."

"Why?" - She said suspiciously -

"Just bring them, okay? I explain here. "

"Allright. Goodbye. "- She hung up -

"Hey ... what is it? "- Stefan asked –

"Caroline is calling us. All of us. "

"Why?" - He said interested -

"She said that explains there." - Rebekah said getting out of bed - "Come on. We have to wake up Elena and Damon. "

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

"Done. They will come. "- Caroline said -" What are you planning? "- She said as she looked puzzled for the orginal -

"You will know." - He smiled mysterious -

"I want to know _now _..." - Caroline said walking up to him seductively -

The girl sat on his waist and began to smile seeing the expression of the hybrid switch. He went on the hands on thighs of Caroline, taking the touch to her waist and then coming up beneath her breasts. However, even loving his touch on her body, the girl pulled gently the hands of Klaus over the place.

"Will you tell me?" - She insisted seeing the disappointed expression on his face -

"Caroline ..." - he shook his head in disapproval - "Do not tempt me, love ..."

"_Tempt _you?" - She smiled as if she had not understood - "I do not know what you're talking about ..."

Klaus shook his head impatiently.

"I have a plan to destroy Silas." - He confessed -

Caroline smiled satisfied. She had gotten what she wanted.

"What's the plan?" - She asked interested -

"There are some variables to consider, love. I can only know for sure after that ... "- he hesitated, imagining her reaction -

"After what?" - Insisted the girl coming near to his face, almost kissing -

The hybrid sighed and said:

"After Davina arrive in Mystic Falls."

"What?!" - Caroline immediately pulled away, crossing her arms - "This witch again?"

The original looked at the girl angrily.

"We've talked about this."

"Where will she stay?" - She tried to control -

"Here, in the mansion." - He answered serious -

"Seriously?!" - Caroline lost patience -

"This matter is closed." - He was still angry -

Then the vampire rolled off from the waist of hybrid and then got out of bed.

"Come back here." - He said sitting on the bed -

However, Caroline did not return. She did not even respond.

"Do not turn your back on me!" - He shouted angrily as he was behind her -

Seconds later, pulled the vampire's arm, forcing eye contact.

"Let go of me!" - She shouted angrily -

" You do not the boss of me, you understand?!" - Shouted back -

"I hate you!" - she lied, screaming on his face -

Klaus grabbed the waist of the girl against him tightly. Caroline tried to drop the arms of the original unsuccessful. Then he pulled her into a kiss completely unexpected and full of passion. The vampire ran her hands around his neck, bringing her lips to the hybrid more and more. They went back to bed, starting to make love again.

"_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Honor to love you..._

Caroline bit the lower lip of Klaus and, seconds later, moaned against his mouth as she felt the original slowly enter inside her.

Klaus returned to kiss the girl, deepening the kiss with tongue. Meanwhile, he increased the rhythm, going crazy the vampire.

"You hate me, love?" - He panted against her body -

Caroline said with difficulty:

"No. ..."

_Still i wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind..._

The original kissed each breast it voraciously. Caroline messed his hair with the hands, moaning in pleasure as she tried bring his lips back to hers.

"So what do you feel?" - He insisted even mad at the touch of her hands on his chest, his shoulders and his back –

_You've got this look i can't describe_

_You make me feel like I'm alive_

_When everything else is a fade_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

_Heaven has been away too long_

_Can't find the words to write this song_

_Oh... Your love... _

Caroline, eyes closed, whispered breathlessly against his ear:

"Love." - It all she felt, even having argued with him shortly before. –

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_I wont let my guard down_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind..._

The hybrid stroked one of her thighs with his hands. The other was wrapped the waist of the girl , against the bed, approaching Caroline's body against his, that demanded every part of it next to him. He has increased the rhythm.

"Klaus ..." - she said with her eyes closed - "Klaus ..."

The original loved hearing her say his name like that.

"I love you completely, deeply and madly,Caroline ..."- he said trying to catch own control, but it was impossible when he was with her. –

_(Forty minutes later)._

Caroline went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey ..." - she said smiling at Rebekah and others - "Come."

"What was so important, Barbie?" - Damon asked bored - "Do not tell me was to know the offspring of the original." - Said ironic -

"Damon!" - Elena hit the arm of boyfriend -

"All right, Elena. "- Caroline said -" No, not for that. "- She looked at the vampire -

"Congratulations for the twins." - Stefan said with a small smile sincere -

"Thank you." - She said smiling -

"So what's going on, Caroline?" - Rebekah said -

"Follow me ..." - she said going into the other room, which was separated by two doors -

"This is getting weird." - Elena said -

Caroline then stopped in front of the door and said cautiously:

"What you will see is not imagination, is the truth. So please do not do not freakout, okay? "- She asked gently -

Then the vampire opened the door for them to enter.

"What the hell?!" - Damon said immediately -

Elena and Stefan opened their mouth shocked. Finally, Rebekah said in disbelief:

"Nik?!"

Klaus was sitting in a big chair smiling with the shock of the others.

**You like it? Coment.**

**Song: Like star – Corinne Bailey Rae**


	24. Chapter 24

"Nik?!" - The original vampire repeated shocked -

"Hi, little sister." - Klaus said still with a smile on her expression and the other -

"How is that possible?" - Stefan finally spoke -

"You died!" - Rebekah completed disbelief -

The hybrid rose from his chair and began to walk to Caroline, who was a short distance away. Klaus then spoke convinced:

"Oh, yes ..." - he gave a small smile showing dimples - "Death. It's a small detail. "

Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment of the original.

"How do you not die?" - Damon tried to understand -

"I died." - He replied casually -

"So now you're a zombie or something?" - Damon joked -

"No, mate." - He paused - "I was revived."

"How?" - Rebekah asked puzzled -

" Barbie Klaus, wrong question." - Damon, seconds later, the original looked suspicious - "The right question is by who."

Klaus clapped slowly.

"Bravo, Damon. You have arrived exactly where I wanted. "

However, when the hybrid start talking, the bell has been touched.

"Excuse me ..." - Klaus said leaving the room with Caroline -

"Who else did you invite?" - Stefan said curiously -

"Elijah and a witch." - He replied coming out –

...

Klaus opened the door and came face to face with his brother.

"Elijah." - He smiled -

"Niklaus." - He smiled back -

Then they hugged.

"Caroline." - Elijah smiled and embraced vampire seconds later - "So where is my nephew?"

The girl smiled correcting:

"You mean your nephew and niece."

Elijah looked surprised at his brother seeking confirmation of the sentence uttered earlier.

"Twins, brother." - Klaus said with pride -

"Well .. after the meeting I would like to meet them." - He added -

The original hybrid and the vampire agreed.

Elijah had received a call from Klaus marking the reunion, then he went into the room where the other vampires.

"Davina." - The hybrid greeted the witch minutes later -

"Hi," - she said simply - "What have you found?"

"You will know." - He said closing the subject -

Caroline peered at the girl who was talking to him. She analyzed each part of the body and face with suspicion. And, unfortunately, found that she was beautiful. Caroline trust Klaus, but not this woman. Then, seconds later, the vampire tried to make the situation clear to the witch, if she needed to.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." - She immediately started smiling and hugging the waist of the original -

Klaus tried not to laugh. He did not believe that Caroline was doing that, though he was loving.

The vampire continued:

"I'm his _girlfriend_."

"Hi, It's a pleasure. "- Davina replied realizing jealousy of the blond vampire -

"It will be a pleasure to have you here for a few days." - She said politely and finally completed - "You will also meet _our babies_." - She smiled looking at Klaus -

"It will be an honor." - Davina actually had been attracted by the original, after all what woman would not be swayed by the beauty and his accent? But over time, she noticed that the heart of Niklaus Mikaelson belonged to another woman, even though he had never mentioned a name. So the weeks passed and she became fond from the other original. And ,at that moment ,Elijah was what she wanted. He was important to her. -

Then, the witch was also toward the room that Elijah had entered minutes before.

Caroline followed the girl with the look. Then she turned to the original, which had begun to laugh.

" What was all this, love?" - He could not stop laughing -

"I'm just taking care of what is mine." - She admitted without shame -

Klaus, still laughing, pulled the vamp for a kiss and said against her lips:

"You look absolutely stunning when you're jealous, you know?"

Caroline could not controlled herself and just smiled at the comment.

The original put some hair of the girl behind the ear as he said in jest:

"So ... you are my _girlfriend_? "

"Oh, shut up ..." - she fled the subject and began to pull his shirt so they could go to the room to find the others -

...

When Klaus and Caroline entered into the place they came upon a small argument between Elijah and Rebekah. Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Elena and Davina were silent.

"You knew all along that he was alive, Elijah!" - She said disappointed - "And not at least tried to tell me."

"I could not ..." - he began -

"I am also his sister, you know?" - Snapped -

"Rebekah, enough." - Klaus interrupted - "Do not blame Elijah. I asked him do not to tell you. "

"Why, Nik?" - She almost cried because, despite all the fights, threats and stakes strung, they were a family. _Always and forever_. -

"If I had told you say to Caroline?" - He asked, knowing the answer -

"That's not fair ..." - she began -

"You have told?" - He insisted -

"Yes, but ..." - she decided not to continue -

"This is no time for that matter." - Klaus said seriously - "Get to the point."

…..

Klaus explained the situation. Then, finally revealed the plan:

"I want you to do a spell that allows me to use the powers of babies to defeat Silas." - He said looking directly at Davina -

"Is not that dangerous?" - Caroline said worried even before the witch answer -

"She's right." - Rebekah and Elijah said at the same time -

"Let her answer." - Damon said -

Davina seemed to reflect a few seconds and then suddenly asked the original:

"Your scar is actually equal to birthmark?"

"Yes."

"It is true." - Caroline nodded still concerned -

"This is fantastic. It's almost as if it was planned ... "- she said to herself, understanding, finally, something so intricately absurd and, at the same, totally possible -

"What do you mean by that?" - Stefan asked -

The witch looked at Klaus, Caroline and everyone else.

"That's ..." - she understood -

"What are you talking about?" - Elena said confused -

"Spit it out, witch." - Klaus was losing patience -

"Silas was cursed by a very powerful witch, am I right?"

They agreed.

"She certainly knew of his power. Then she planned his death from the beginning. "

"But why did not she just kill him?" - Elena asked -

"Do not underestimate the revenge of a woman scorned." - Damon replied -

"Exactly. She knew Silas would try to rescue his beloved from the other side at any cost. So what could be worse than ... "- the witch began -

"Giving hope to him? Make him believe that he could, when in fact, the plan was doomed from the start. "- Klaus completed, understanding -

"But what does that have to do with Nik and the babies?" - Rebekah said -

"Everything. They are the plan. "- Davina said -

"The annotation Shane." - Caroline replied, remembering - "He said it was very old and had been taken from a book of the lineage of a powerful witch. Can only be the witch who cursed Silas. "

"But how could she determine it would be Niklaus? How could she foresee and deal with so many others variables? "- Elijah asked -

"She did not chose Klaus. She chose the original hybrid. "

"How could she predict the appearance of an original hybrid that time?" - Stefan said -

"Davina ..." - Klaus drew the attention of the girl to test if she had remembered one conversation they had before -

"Yes" - she had remembered - "The power of your children does not come from nature, not from the spirits, or from the expression." - She said, looking directly at Klaus and Caroline - "It comes directly from this witch. It's the only explanation. "- She paused -" A very small number of witches know the history and legends of ancient witchcraft. One legend says that the first form of power was so overwhelming that no witch, from that moment, should possess. No one should have that much power. And that same power was the witch who'd be able to see future events. This witch should have that power. "

"William and Lucy also have this power, is it?" - Caroline asked –

"I do not know. They may have. So it seems. Or it could be something similar. "- She continued -" In short, they have the power and Klaus is the only one can use. "

"Because of the scar?" - He wanted to confirm -

Davina agreed.

"You do not need a spell for that. You are already connected. "

At that moment, everyone in the room looked at the hybrid startled by the discovery.

Klaus smiled as he tried to take it all.

"Are you absolutely sure of this?" - Elijah, always cautious, asked -

"Are you sure? I would say yes. "- She hesitated -" Absolutely certainty? No. "

"How so?" - Damon asked confused -

"It's like a huge puzzle. I'm just trying to put the pieces together. "

"So, not everything was seated." - Stefan concluded -

"I honestly do not know."

"I'm not enjoying this ..." - Caroline began -

"As for your babies, do not worry. Even connected with their father, they will not be affected. "

"Are you absolutely sure?" - Klaus asked seriously -

"Yes. As to that, I do. "

The place became immersed in silence for a few minutes. All reflected until, suddenly, Klaus said with determination:

"Let's kill Silas."

Stefan, Damon, Elena and Davina nodded. However, Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline remained silent.

"Are you really sure?" - Elijah asked -

"Yes. I will love kill the bastard. "- The hybrid said smiling -

Elijah and Rebekah also agreed. However, Caroline was still in complete silence. The original notice her way and said:

"I think we're done for today." - He paused - "Tomorrow'll settle the details of the plan."

Seconds later, Elena, Damon and Stefan are gone. Elijah, Rebekah and Davina decided to leave out Klaus and Caroline alone, after all they had also noticed the way of the girl.

... ...

The vampire was completely silent. Then she left the room without looking at the original and headed to the room of the children. Klaus followed worried.

... ...

Caroline found William and Lucy, who were in the cradle as usual always very calm. And seconds later, she went to her room.

"Caroline ..." - he called her name concerned -

However, the girl did not turn to face him. At this time, Klaus realized she was crying silently.

"Hey ..." - he said making her face him -

The vampire actually had some tears in her eyes and dripping others over her face.

The hybrid wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Love, did you hear what she said." - He said gently - "William and Lucy will be fine."

"I know." - She finally spoke -

"Then, why these tears?" - He stroked her hair with his hand -

Caroline did not answer with words, she simply showed what she was feeling while Klaus expect an answer. The girl suddenly embraced the original as if her life depended on that gesture.

Klaus hugged her back, including.

"Look at me." - He said trying to break the embrace with difficulty - "Do not worry about me. I'll be fine. You know that Silas must die. "

"Because do you want to protect me and the babies?" - She began - "Or because would you just love to kill him?"

Klaus watched Caroline surprised. She knew him as nobody else could. She could see every one of the motivations behind his actions.

"Both." - He admitted because he knew that he did not need and could not lie to her -

The original loved her and loved his children. But that feeling did not mean he had simply become "the good guy". He certainly was a better man, but not the good guy. He never would be.

Caroline nodded, confirming what she already knew. Then she slowly began to push the hybrid to the bed with one hand on his chest.

Already in bed, Caroline sat on his lap, putting her legs around his body. Then she began to unbutton her own blouse.

Klaus watched every movement of the girl, mesmerized. However, he knew what she was doing.

Caroline gently held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She searched the tongue of Klaus with hungry. He returned the kiss with even more hungry until whispered to her:

"Caroline ..." - he tried to catch his breath - "This is not a goodbye, sweetheart."

The girl wanted to believe, but she was so afraid. Fear of losing him again and once and for all.

"I can not live without you ..." - she said between kisses -

"I also can not, love." - Was the most truth -

"So please ..." - she continued to kiss his mouth - "Do not do it ..."

"I need." - He kissed her full of passion and then added - "Please understand."

She knew he would not change his mind. Caroline was suffering, but decided to stop insisting.

"Kiss me." - She began -

The original obeyed immediately. Seconds later, she said:

"Make love with me."

Klaus lay on top of her and began to undress the girl and she started to undress him.

Minutes later, the only sounds in the room came from the moans of pleasure from both.

"Caroline ..." - he gasped with pleasure as he moved deeper inside her -

"Klaus ..." - she moaned against his shoulder -

Caroline tried to memorize every part of it and every feeling he provoked when with her. She had thought for a long time that she loved Tyler. And she never thought it would be completely wrong. The girl, that moment, knew: what she was feeling was love. Love for the first time. With him. Only with him. With a man most unlikely of all. Klaus was the epic love of Caroline. _How can I love you that much?,_ She thought as she felt him inside her.

Klaus loved the vampire. He did not care for the world, he just wanted what was in that moment forever: he wanted her and the babies. They were his redemption. They were the people most important to him. The hybrid ever thought that two beings so perfect and small could be a mixture of the two.

_Making love with Caroline Forbes is indescribable_, he thought. Each time was like the first time that the original was meeting her body and, at the same time, as it was the last time he could touch the girl's body.

"I love you." - He said -

"I love you." - She replied -

... ...

_(The other day. Mansion Mikaelson)_

"Hey ... Will." - Caroline played with the boy -

The boy laughed at the way of his mother.

" Sweetheart, I think you will not be able to remove my tattoo ..." - Klaus said laughing watching Lucy attempts to pull with small hands the drawing birds on the shoulder and chest of him -

Caroline laughed at the comment. They almost seemed a normal family. At least until the reality ring the bell.

"They are here, love." - Klaus said seriously -

Caroline nodded trying not to show sadness.

"I'll open the door while you put a shirt." - She said -

Klaus agreed.

... ...

"We will attract Silas to Mystic Falls." - Klaus said -

"In what way?" - Stefan asked –

"Caroline ..." - Klaus encouraged the girl -

"A feast." - She told everyone - "A party only with vampires and you." - She told Davina, since she was the only witch -

"A lot of supernatural energy to be sucked in one place ..." - Damon concluded -

"Exactly." - Klaus completed -

"But we are few vampires." - Elena said -

"This is not a problem." - Rebekah said before Klaus -

"Niklaus knows many vampires." - Elijah said -

"And when is this party?" - Stefan asked -

"A day before The Graduation." - Caroline replied pretending to be okay with the whole situation - "Here, in the mansion."

"Here?" - Rebekah said surprise -

"It's the best place, Bekah. "- Klaus said -

"We'll take Silas to the garden, which is huge and almost gets in a part of town forest. Will be in a location away from the guests. "- Caroline said -

"All right." - She said -

"The power is now with you. Now just use at the day. "- Davina finally spoke -

"He can not use before?" - Damon asked -

"No. If everything was done with a single purpose, Klaus can only use the power once and only for kill Silas. "

"I can live with it." - the hybrid commented -

"So what do we do now?" - Elena asked -

"Wait." - Klaus replied calmly -

... ...

_(Two weeks later. Night. Mansion Party)_

Caroline came down the stairs wearing the dress that Klaus had bought for her. It was a short blue dress. The main hall was full of vampires that she had never seen. Played the song _How you like me now by Heavy_. Elena and Damon were on one side of the room as Stefan and Rebekah were on the opposite side. All were attentive, waiting Silas appear. Elijah and Davina were near to the garden.

"Simply beautiful." - Klaus suddenly whispered against her neck -

"Thank you." - She smiled trying not to show concern, but that it was impossible - "It was a present." - She joked -

"Really?" - He joined in the fun -

Caroline laughed, momentarily escaping from the nervousness.

"Lucy and William?" - He checked -

"They're at home Salvatore with Matt and a girl that Rebekah compelled to care for them."

"Great."

"It's really a good party. Love, have fun. "- He encouraged smiling -

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" - She said worriedly -

"Why not, love?" - He told the truth -

She understood.

"I know. I'm just scared. "- She admitted -

"Me too. But do not tell this to anyone. "- He whispered vulnerable for the first time after two weeks of pure conviction -

Caroline clasped her hand in his. Seconds later, the two began to walk among the guests. It was the first time that they acted with a real couple in public.

Minutes passed before Stefan sent a message to the original cell.

_He's here._

Klaus read the message and said to Caroline:

"Now the party will start." - He smiled at the challenge -

**I hope you enjoyed it. Comment, please. The end of the fanfiction is approaching.**


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus took Caroline to the garden to find Elijah and Davina.

"He's here." - Klaus said to his brother -

"I presume that Damon and Elena will find a way to attract him to the location." - Elijah commented -

"Exactly." - Klaus said - "I'll be there waiting for him."

Elijah nodded. Seconds later, the hybrid turned to Caroline touching her face with both hands.

"Love, you stay here with Elijah and Davina."

"No, I'll go with you." - She said determined -

The original closed his eyes impatiently.

"Do not be stubborn ..." - he said between his teeth - "I'm going alone, do you understand me?"

"No. I'll go with you. "- She challenged him -

"Elijah ..." - the hybrid whispered -

"Sorry, Caroline. But it's for your own good. "

Then Elijah took the vampire and forced eye contact.

"No." - she tried to get loose - "No!"

But the original was stronger. She could not escape.

"You will stay with me and Davina until I return your freedom." - He compelled the girl -

Caroline looked at Klaus and asked avoiding the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes:

"Why?" - She said hurt -

"You know why, dear." - He replied also hurt -

He would never use compulsion on her. However, Elijah could do exactly as he requested, if necessary. Klaus would not put her risk. Not again.

The hybrid turned away from everyone and went to the location. He avoided her gaze when he left, because if he looked at Caroline he would surely falter. Klaus knew that.

...

Silas had just suck the energy of a vampire, who was in one of the various halls of the mansion. He was preparing to make another victim when felt someone touch his shoulder politely.

"Excuse me ..." - Damon said - "It's not very polite to kill people at a party that is not yours." - He smiled ironically -

"And ...who are you?" - Silas laughed at the audacity of the Vampire - "It is the owner of the mansion or something?" - He joined in the fun knowing that he could kill the guy who was in front of him at any time -

"Owner? No. .. "- he pretended to think -" Big classics houses are not my style ... "- he continued with the game -

"Really?" - He gave a little smile - "So classic houses are the style of whom?" - He pretended to be curious -

"Ah ... the owner of the mansion, you know? "- Damon said without showing interest -" Niklaus Mikaelson. "- he added -

Silas stopped smiling immediately upon hearing that name.

"He died." - He said to himself aloud -

"Really?" - Damon feigned surprise - "Because I think I saw him right there, in the hall, a few minutes ago ..." - he teased -

Silas lost his patience and even in shock, grabbed Damon's neck with one hand and asking angrily, trying do not demonstrate fear:

"What are you talking about?"

"Calm ... I'll take you to him. "- the vampire said with difficulty -

... ...

_(Border between the property Mikaelson and the beginning of the Mystic Falls Forest )_

Klaus waited Silas appear. The original was trying to forget the sad look that Caroline had given him minutes before.

... ...

Stefan, Rebekah and Elena waited Damon and Silas a few feet away from Klaus.

"He is overdue ..." - Elena said worriedly -

"He will come." - Stefan tried to reassure the girlfriend of his brother -

"Damon has that annoying habit of teasing and mocking people, Stefan." - She pointed - "If Silas lose patience ..."

"I know, but Damon knows when to stop. Do not worry, okay? "

Rebekah then said looking to the side:

"Elijah." - She pointed out the spot for his brother approaching. -

He was accompanied by Davina and Caroline.

Caroline was visibly irritated.

"What?" - Rebekah said looking at her friend's expression -

"He compelled me." - Said glancing at Elijah -

"You did this? Why? "- she asked surprised -

"Niklaus wants to protect her." - He said seriously - "I agree with his decision."

"But what are you going to do?" - She turned to Caroline again -

"I would go with him." - She said seriously -

"Caroline ..." - the original vampire lamented - "This time, I agree with Nik and Elijah."

"Me too." - Said Elena and Stefan together -

Caroline would complain when it was interrupted by Davina.

"They're here."

Everyone turned to the scene: Damon indicated for Silas where he supposedly find the original. Then the vampire started to walk toward the rest of the group.

Silas watched the place carefully and did not detect any movement. Everything was silent. However, something happened. He realized, seconds later, a small movement, as if someone had stepped on a twig. It was at that moment that he saw Klaus, who came out of the shadows of some forest trees.

The original walked slowly to be fully visible to Silas in the darkness of night. Klaus seemed quiet.

Silas stepped back in shock, trying to assimilate what was right in front of his eyes.

"Impossible." - He said still surprised -

Klaus gave a small smile and said:

"Well ... the impossible always happens to me. "

"You may have survived once, but it certainly will not survive twice." - Silas said suddenly with anger in his eyes and voice -

"Fantastic." - Klaus smirked - "Let's finish this once and for all."

... ...

Caroline and the others looked on apprehensively.

_Please ... be careful_, the vampire asked in thought.

... ...

Silas was even more powerful than the last confrontation with Klaus. He did not need to touch the victim to suck energy. No more. Then, seconds later, he stretched out his left arm in the direction of hybrid ready to begin the process of desiccation.

However, Klaus was also stronger. And, just as Silas, he pointed his right arm to the opponent.

Silas did not expect that. Klaus was resisting the attempt to desiccation. In addition, he was fighting back with, he could not believe it. _Magic?_ It was a hybrid. It could not be. Witchcraft has never happened to a vampire, werewolf, or hybrid. He knew the rules of nature.

... ...

"It's working!" - Rebekah said smiling -

"Not yet. "- Davina replied puzzled -

Caroline had not looked away from him.

... ...

Klaus felt the power. It was just wonderful, but something was wrong. Was not being enough. So, for the first time in minutes of resistance, he failed to defend and attack at the same time.

The hybrid felt some body parts being slowly desiccated. He felt the energy escaping from his body.

... ...

"No!" - Caroline despaired - "Not again ..." - she cried seeing Klaus gasp -

"I do not understand ..." - Stefan said losing hope -

The girl turned tearfully nervous and begged Elijah:

"Please ..." - she began - "Let go of me!" - She wanted to run to Klaus. She did not care about the consequences -

"I'm sorry, but I can not ..." - he said sadly -

"Let go of me!" - She screamed desperate -

"Release her!" - Davina said suddenly to the original -

Elijah turned confused to the witch.

"Now!" - Davina shouted, leaving all other vampires confused - "Let her go to him!" - The way she spoke was like someone who seemed to have understood something that nobody had noticed until that moment -

Then Elijah looked at Caroline and said:

"You are free."

The vampire ran as fast as she could.

... ...

Klaus was breathing increasingly difficult. He failed to point out the right arm to Silas, exhausted. _What is happening?_, He thought as he felt progressively weaker.

...

Silas prepared to use the full force of his power and kill the hybrid once and for all. However, a third person came to his surprise.

...

Seconds later, Klaus suddenly felt Caroline in his arms. The vampire hugged him protectively as she stood with her back to the onslaughts of Silas.

The hybrid had little strength to speak, but said anyway against the girl's ear:

"Get out of here ..."

"No." - she was still crying - "Together." – said against his chest -

...

Silas laughed at the scene.

"Beautiful ... I have to admit. "- he said still laughing -

Then he pointed his left arm again for the hybrid and Caroline.

...

Klaus was weak. But he had to try to take Caroline away from him before it was too late. Then, as he tried to break the embrace, he saw something amazing happen right before his eyes: of the vampire's shoulder was slowly emerging the brand with a triangle shape without the base.

Immediately after, without hesitation, Klaus pointed with difficulty the right arm again to Silas.

...

"How?" - Rebekah said in disbelief -

Everyone seemed amazed by what was starting to happen.

...

Silas stopped strike suddenly. Something was blocking it. Then he felt an indescribable amount of power emanate from the original.

He was hit. And seconds later, it was Silas who started having trouble breathing because all the energy that he had sucked was leaving his body. He was being dried. His skin darkened and aged until the final few minutes, when he was reduced to dust.

...

Klaus smiled relieved and almost recovered. However, Caroline continued to hold his body with eyes closed. He stroked her hair and whispered:

"Love ..." - he began -

She did not answer.

"It's over." - He said relieved -

So Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him still worried.

"It's over, Caroline." - He repeated -

The girl turned and did not saw Silas. She saw only a black powder on the ground.

"How?" - She tried to understand -

Klaus touched her face and said smiling:

"Together."

Caroline smiled back and kissed the hybrid relieved.

Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Davina joined to the two seconds later.

"Nik, you got it!" - Rebekah smiled and,for the first time in a long time, hugged her brother -

The original did not expect that relationship with Rebekah had been so damaged, almost all times by his actions, that he never imagined such moment could happen. But he was truly happy and then returned the hug.

Elijah watched the scene thrilled. Caroline was also thrilled.

"I'm sorry." - Elijah said to Caroline -

"I know. I understand. "- She gave a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder -" It's all right now. "

"What's that on your shoulder?" - The original asked puzzled -

"What?" - She said trying to look at what was - "Oh my God. This is ... "

"It's exactly what I imagined." - Davina interrupted the vampire -

Everyone turned to look at the brand on the shoulder of Caroline.

"What are you talking about?" - Damon asked -

"I made a mistake when I said that Klaus was the one who could use the powers of the babies." - She began - "If we stop to think there is nothing more logical: two sources of energy to ..."

"Two people." - Klaus completed - "That was why I was not able to defeat Silas ..." - everything fit -

"We were preventing her to go with him ..." - Elijah began -

"When, in fact, it should be next to Nik from the beginning." - Rebekah completed surprise -

"We have reached the end of the puzzle?" - Stefan asked hopefully -

"I hope so." - Davina admitted -

"You hope?" - Damon said -

"For now it's okay. Silas is gone and all are alive. "- Elena said smiling -" I can live this way. "

"Me too." - Rebekah supported the vampire -

"Hell, yeah. Why not? "- Caroline said laughing -

Klaus and the others laughed. Who could imagine a time like that among those eight people so different? They were an unlikely team, but never truly be friends. That was fact. At least some of them. Rebekah and Elena supported each other. Damon and Elena would never be friends of Klaus. Klaus would never be friend of Elena and Damon. Elijah only lived with the brothers and Caroline. Stefan had a too complicated friendship with Klaus. Davina was an outsider due to circumstances.

All seemed well until they heard a male voice shouting:

"Caroline!"

It was Matt. The boy had come running desperate.

Caroline and Klaus approached immediately concerned.

"What happened?" – She said afraid of the answer -

"The babies." - He breathed with difficulty - "There's something wrong with them."

Klaus held the girl's hand, and quickly they ran to get the car. All others followed the two into the parking lot of the mansion.

Seconds later, four cars were speeding toward the house Salvatore.

...

_(Salvatore house. Sometime later)_

The nine people went inside the house. Caroline ran to Stefan's room, where the children were. Klaus and the others were right behind her.

The parents approached from William and Lucy, who were on the bed of the younger Salvatore. The babies looked pale and weak. And for the first time, they wept.

"Will ... Lucy ..." - Caroline cried watching every baby -

Klaus could not stand looking at that scene.

"What is happening?!" - The hybrid said as he turned to anger and despair to Davina, grabbing her neck with one hand -

"Niklaus" - Elijah yelled - "Let her go!"

The hybrid gave the witch, recovering a bit of reason.

"They have fulfilled the purpose of killing Silas. But now can not live because nature is made of balance. No one can have that much power ... "- the witch said with difficulty -

Elena and Rebekah also wept. Stefan and Damon did not know what to do.

"This is not happening!" - Caroline cried increasingly desperate -

Klaus ran his hands over his face and head not believing what he had just heard. _No. I will not allow. There must be a way. __Think. Think! Think!_

Then, minutes later, the original left the room running.

"Klaus!" - Caroline shouted confused -

However, he had already entered in the car and left as fast as he could back to the mansion.

...

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus ran among the vampires who danced in the hall and up the stairs. He entered into the own room and began rummaging desperately things.

Seconds later, he finally found what he sought.

...

_(Salvatore house. Twenty-five minutes later)_

Klaus entered into the room. Everybody was sad.

"Caroline." - The hybrid called the girl as he approached from her and the babies. -

"Where were you?" - She said destroyed -

"I went to get this." – he said showing a small bottle with a clear liquid inside -

"What is it?" - Elijah asked before Caroline -

"The Cure." - Klaus said looking at the vampire - "William and Lucy need to drink."

Caroline shook her head in agreement immediately.

"But the cure is specific ..." - Damon commented -

"We will try." - Caroline said determined -

Then she opened the bottle and, with difficulty, managed to put half of it in the girl's mouth and the other half in the boy's mouth. She smiled through her tears seeing the babies back to normal and stop crying.

"It's working." - She hugged Klaus -

The original smiled with his eyes watering.

"The cure was made for them all this time ..." - Elena said shocked -

"The puzzle is complete." - Davina said seconds later - "The balance was restored again."

All vampires smiled relieved.

"So what are they now?" - Rebekah asked curiously -

Klaus watched the color of the eyes of the children change quickly and replied with a smile:

"Futures wolves. But they can turn when they want. "

"How do you know that?" - Caroline asked in surprise -

"They have my gene, love. I do not need the full moon to transform me. And the transformation was never painful as the rest of the wolves. "

"So they are a new breed of wolves?" - Stefan asked puzzled -

"Yes. They are the future. "- Klaus smirked -

The room was silent for a few minutes until suddenly Rebekah comment:

"Can you believe that Graduation is tomorrow?"

Everyone laughed at the sudden change of subject.

"Well .. definitely was a long night. "- Damon said -" And, since tomorrow is the ... I don't know, certainly a significant number of further graduation of my brother and also the graduation of you "- he pointed to Caroline, Rebekah, Elena and Matt -" I suggest you all have a good night's sleep. "

"That's your polite way to kick us out of the house?" - Rebekah asked trying not to laugh -

"It is. It sure is. "

"See you tomorrow." - Caroline said putting Lucy in the cart -

Klaus placed the son beside her. Elijah and Davina joined the two.

"Come on." - Klaus said - "I still have to expel all those vampires of the mansion." - He added annoyed with the idea -

"I'll sleep here." - Rebekah warned -

"I've imagined." - The hybrid admitted -

"Good night." - Caroline said -

...

_Minutes later ..._

"Rebekah, please get rid of that girl you compelled to babysit ..." - Damon said bored -

"Hey ..." - Stefan interrupted - "Look how you talk to her."

"I appreciate that, but I can get over it if I want." - She replied smiling -

"I'm going to sleep." - He said -

"Me too." - Elena completed according to Damon's bedroom -

"_Sleep?_" - Rebekah joked - "Do not make _noise_ while _sleeping_!" – She said laughing -

"Shut up!" - Elena shouted -

"Rebekah ..." - Stefan approached seductive - "You want to _sleep_?"

She laughed of his way.

"I'd love to."

**Like it? Next chapter is the end.**

**Here is the title: Graduation**

**Ps. It will be an end, but with new possibilities. I wanted to finish the story with the exact same event of the season finale (which will be the 4x23 and also have this title)**


	26. Chapter 26: Graduation

_(Mikaelson House. Next day)_

Caroline smiled upon waking in his arms. She turned to look at the face of Klaus, who looked peaceful as she slept and she loved it. For the first time in a long time, she woke up really happy and carefree. All was finally well. Then the girl began distributing kisses on the chest of the original, which woke smiling with the feeling of her lips.

"Good morning, love." - He said immediately bringing her lips against his -

"Good morning ..." - she whispered against his mouth -

Klaus grabbed her waist with both hands and brought the naked body of Caroline over his. Then he deepened the kiss with his tongue as he ran a hand caressing her bare back.

The vampire felt every part of the body asking Klaus inside her as soon as possible.

The hybrid turned to vampire speed and stayed on top of it.

The girl looked at him full of desire. Then, seconds later, Klaus went inside her.

... .

_(Salvatore house)_

"What should I wear?" - Rebekah said worriedly -

"Rebekah is just a graduation." - Stefan smiled seeing her way -

"There is not only a graduation. It's Graduation! "- She said irritably -" Despite my age vampire I do not failed so many graduations as you! "

"All right!" - He laughed - "Maybe you should call and ask for Caroline." - He suggested - "It will certainly be able to help solve your problem of style."

"No!" - She shook her head no - "Caroline're probably shagging Nik at this time." - She said shamelessly, but with strangeness -

"Yeah ..." - Stefan really did not want to hear that -

Damon appeared shirtless on the bedroom door and said:

"Fight-couple in this hour of the morning?"

"There is no fight." - Rebekah said -

"No, it's not." - Stefan hesitated and corrected - "It is a crisis of fashion."

Damon laughed.

"Good luck." - He turned and walked out saying - "Elena, for Christ's sake, you've found an outfit?"

Stefan laughed back.

... ...

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline gasped against his mouth.

"Love ..." - he breathed with difficulty - "You were just wonderful ..."

She smiled at the comment.

"I love you my original hybrid ..." - she said smiling again -

Klaus smiled back surprised.

"You never called me that before." - Amazed he confessed - "But I really could get used to this. Say it again. "- He asked -

"My ... "- She kissed his mouth -" Original ... "- said kissing him again -" Hybrid. "- She finished kissing him once more -

However, a small baby crying interrupted the moment the two.

Caroline recognized the cry of William and said getting out of bed:

"It's the other man of my life."

Klaus nodded and added:

"Love, there are less than four hours for graduation."

"What?" - She paused while wearing clothes - "Really?"

"Have you forgotten?" - He said surprised -

"Ah ... yes! "- she went on to wear the clothes quickly -" God! This is all your fault! "- She said the indicator pointing to him -

"My fault?" - He laughed -

"Yes! You seduced me! "- She snapped -

The original could not control himself and started laughing again.

"I thought you were too smart to be seduced by me, sweetheart." - He said, remembering what she had said that night sitting on the bench with him -

Caroline rolled her eyes at the phrase.

"I have many things to do in a short time. Will check Wil and Lucy, feed them, bathe ... Then I need to find an outfit ... "- then she remembered even more nervous -" Oh my God ... I still have to do my speech! How I forgot I was and still am the valedictorian! "

Klaus got out of bed and went to the vampire:

"Calm down, love."

Caroline was breathing hard.

"I'll help. Tell me what to do. "

"First, put some pants!" - She said looking at the hybrid completely naked in front of her -

The original snickered and pulled the pants.

"I need a dress. Not just any dress, I want to look mature, but not an old woman! I want be classy and sexy at the same time! "

Klaus laughed in agreement.

"That's not funny!" - She snapped -

"Sorry, is not." - He tried to get serious - "I got the dress."

"Okay." - She seemed quieter - "Come on! I have a lot to do. "

...

_(Four hours later. Terrain open the School of Mystic Falls. __Graduation)_

It was around nine-thirty in the morning. The lawn was full of wooden chairs in dark brown accommodating students and family. In front of several rows of chairs was the platform where each student would rise to receive the certificate. Moreover, the upper platform had two columns, which had a large white band tied at each end. In track was written with the color red: _Trainees of 2012_.

... ..

The place designated for relatives, Klaus was sitting next to Elijah, who was sitting next to Davina. She had Damon on the other side. The hybrid had hired a babysitter last minute to take care of two babies, just like Caroline asked. And, as a precaution, he compelled the woman she would not do any bad to Lucy and William.

Liz Forbes arrived at the ceremony, but not sought her daughter. She had seen Caroline arrive at the site accompanied by Klaus, who she thought was dead. _But that man always had a trick_, she thought. She had also noticed that Caroline had no more pregnancy belly. The child must have been born. The grandson of her. It would be a lie to say that the sheriff did not feel homesick of her daughter, or even curiosity about the child. However, she still did not accept that the relationship between Caroline and the original. She would never accept.

... ...

Caroline was sitting between Elena and Stefan, who, respectively, had Matt and Rebekah seated on the other side. Matt was next to Tyler.

Caroline had failed to prepare a speech. She still could not believe what had happened. The girl had become accustomed to making love with Klaus every morning, which took a long time. _But as I let myself be seduced by him precisely on the morning of Graduation?!_, She thought.

"Hey ... how is your speech? "- Elena asked smiling -

"Ah ..." - she did not know where to begin -

"What?" - Elena was confused -

"I do not have a speech." - She said at once -

"What happened?" - Elena laughed not believing rightly Caroline Forbes would lose the opportunity to plan for hours the most perfect speech -

Stefan and Rebekah also expected an answer.

"I forgot." - She said sadly -

"Have you forgotten?" - Stefan laughed too - "How?"

Seconds later, Rebekah laughed as if she had seen something that no one else could understand.

"Please ..." - she said, laughing - "Tell me that was not the reason I'm thinking it was."

Caroline looked down ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" - Stefan asked confused, but then he also came to the same conclusion - "Oh .." - was all he could say -

"I do not understand." - Elena said -

"Let's change the subject, okay?" - Caroline snapped -

"Fine!" - Elena, Stefan and Rebekah said at the same time -

"Good. The director will start in ten minutes. "- Caroline said –

Tyler looked suspiciously at sides. He was looking for a certain hybrid original. And it was not long until his gaze meet the gaze of Klaus. Tyler had thought the original was dead and maybe Caroline could come to love him again, like before. He even had thought the baby was his. But he could not be more wrong. Caroline looked increasingly in love with Klaus. The child, in fact, children - Matt had told him it was a boy and a girl - were from the bastard. Furthermore, the original had somehow overcome death. Klaus Mikaelson had taken everything from him: his mother, his girlfriend, freedom. Everything except his life. So, no matter how long delayed, Tyler will get his revenge one day.

... ...

Klaus saw Tyler in the same row of chairs where Caroline sat. He would love to kill once and for all that kid. But when he saw the smile of Caroline alongside friends on that day so special for her, the hybrid just gave up. It was time to make a decision as to the life of Tyler. So, Klaus decided to do what the vampire would want: _show mercy_, she would say to him. He no longer pursue or threaten Tyler. It did not make sense. That kid was irrelevant.

The original had the woman he loved. He had finally, after so long, a family. Klaus then just looked away from Tyler Lockwood.

... ...

The director came up the steps, stopped and turned to the crowd.

"Good morning." - He began - "Welcome to the class of 2012 Graduation of School Mystic Falls" - he said enthusiastically -

The people clapped.

... ...

Klaus felt the phone vibrate and answered quickly:

"Is there a problem?" - He asked -

"No, sir. Just to let you know that everything is ready for your arrival. "- A male voice answered -

"Excellent." - He smiled - "Anything else?"

"No, sir."

So the original hung satisfied.

... ...

"Anne Branson." - The director called -

The girl climbed on the platform and received her diploma.

"April Austin" - he continued -

Each student received a diploma and then exit the platform. Caroline would get to be the last speaker of all classes.

...

"Elena Gilbert."

The girl smiled as she received the certificate. She looked at his friends and Damon. He smiled glad because she managed to overcome all the mess and suffering that year and finally be happy.

...

"Mathew Donovan".

Matt made a little face to the name. Nobody ever called Mathew. He waved to friends.

...

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

The original vampire smiled like a little girl. Klaus gave a small laugh at the way of his sister, but then nodded in respect for her happiness. Elijah smiled too. The girl looked happy to Stefan and Caroline, who smiled in return.

...

"Stefan Salvatore."

The vampire was with the typical vampire serious look characterized by Caroline. He gave a small smile to Damon, who was the expression on his face_: How many times you'll still get through this Stef?_ Rebekah, Caroline and Elena smiled at him.

...

"Tyler Lockwood."

Tyler received his diploma seriously, only giving a quick, small smile for his best friend Matt. Seconds later, however, to his surprise, Caroline nodded. The girl did not like this situation, at all, before she date him, before Klaus, they were friends and she never wanted that friendship came to an end, however complicated it was to relate to Tyler after realizing and admitting that she loved the original.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually waving back to the vampire.

...

Each student continued to be called until finally it came to a certain blonde vampire.

"Finally, our speaker Caroline Forbes."

The girl came to the platform, received her diploma with a smile and then turned to face the audience. She was a little nervous, but when she met his gaze start to relax. So Caroline approached the microphone's face and began:

"Good morning." - She paused thinking - "Well, normally I would have been planning a speech for hours, but I think today I will exercise the art of improvisation." - She admitted -

The audience laughed, liking her sincerity.

The vampire stopped blogging and started talking seriously:

"I wanted to start recalling the names of three people. Two of them, Bonnie Bennet ... "- she looked at Elena and friends -" and Vicky Donovan, "- said especially for Matt, who gushed -" that should be forming today and the third, although not graduating today ... "- she looked directly at Elena, who realized thrilled that her friend would say -" Jeremy Gilbert. To these people I wanted to say: Bonnie, Jeremy and Vicky, no matter where you are, your friends and family remember and they miss each one of you. "

Matt and Elena thanked with gaze. Meanwhile, Liz Forbes is thrilled with the beautiful gesture of her daughter.

...

"She is fantastic Niklaus." - Elijah commented charmed by the gesture of Caroline -

"I know brother." - Klaus smiled -

...

Caroline gave a small smile and continued:

"Starting today begins a new phase of our life." - Said looking for students - "A stage that requires responsibility. But above all, a phase of possibilities. Getting into college is only the first step of the journey. The world is waiting for each of us. "- The vampire smiled at Klaus, who was completely focused and mesmerized by her way. The original, somehow, seemed to know exactly what are the next words of Caroline - "_Great cities, art, music ..."_ - she remembered his voice - " _Genuine beauty_."

The hybrid smiled at the sentence said.

"Then grab the opportunities with ease. You should always make a new friend. Love someone. Make mistakes, but learn with them. Mature. Grow. Take every chance thet life gives you. Fight for what you want. Become a moment, a minute or even a second eternal in your memory and in your heart, because that is exactly what I'm doing today. "- She smiled and finished -" Congratulations to the classes of 2012. "

Caroline looked thrilled when Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah and Matt stood up to applaud her. Then all the people present at the ceremony did the same thing.

...

_Minutes later ..._

Parents and other family members, students and friends greeted each other and talked after the ceremony. Caroline saw the mother, who decided to approach. Liz said embarrassed for her daughter:

"You were really great."

"Thank you." - She said bland -

The sheriff was silent, embarrassed. Then the vampire said still dull:

"I'm going now ..."

However, when the girl turned she heard her mother's voice again:

"Caroline?"

"Yes?" - She had a little hope -

"It's a boy or a girl?" - Said after hesitation -

Caroline smiled and replied:

"I had twins. A boy and a girl "

"Oh .. "- The woman said in surprise -

"William and Lucy." - She added - "You like to see a picture of them?" - Asked hesitantly -

"I better not." - She said not wanting to engage further -

"All right." - The vampire agreed not showing sadness -

Liz turned to leave.

"Do not blame me for loving him." - Caroline said - "He gave me the two greatest gifts of my life."

Liz turned back to her daughter.

"I want you to be happy, Caroline. But I can not be part of it. I just can not. Understand, please. "

The girl nodded. It was time to accept.

...

Rebekah hugged Stefan and then asked:

"So ... you decided? "

"I thought a lot." - He began -

"And?"

"The answer is yes." - He paused - "I wanna be where you are ..."

Rebekah smiled and kissed the vampire. However, they were interrupted by a male voice:

"What are you talking about?" - Damon asked curiously -

Stefan turned and said with hesitation:

"We are moving together, Damon."

"Wow," - he said really surprised - "A big step for my little brother ..." - he added wryly -

"But not here." - He added -

"How so?"

"I'll leave Mystic Fallls."

"What?" - Damon did not believe - "So where?" - He tried to assimilate -

"New Orleans." - Rebekah finally spoke -

"You sure you're doing?" - Damon really expected to hear _no_ for an answer -

"Yes" - Stefan replied to his disappointment -

Damon shook his head in agreement.

"I have to find Elena." - Said suddenly -

"Damon, wait." - Stefan noticed the strange way of his brother. -

But the vampire was gone.

...

Elena talked with Matt when her boyfriend appeared gently pulling her arm.

"Let's talk, please ..." - he said -

"All right." - She said confused -

Seconds later, they had moved away from the crowd. Damon turned getting face to face with Elena, who was surprised by his way.

"What else holds you to this city?" - He said suddenly -

"What kind of question is that?" - She laughed -

"Just answer." - He said seriously -

"You, Stefan, Caroline, Matt. "- She said sincerely -" Why? "

"Because there is no more reason to live in Mystic Falls." - He began -

"How so?" - She was confused -

"Stefan is leaving the city to live with Rebekah."

"Wow" - she immediately said - "I did not expect this."

Damon continued.

"And after that speech about knowing the world and mainly by how much she loves that guy ... you really think that Caroline will stay in Mystic Falls? She will go with Klaus wherever he goes. "

Elena thought that she would never get used to the idea of her best friend love the original. But she knew.

"I know that." - Said sadly -

"And, honestly, Matt Donovan is irrelevant." - He added -

"He's my friend!" - Elena said angrily -

"Would you stop your new life as a vampire for your friend?" - Damon provoked -

"Why are you acting this way?" - She said upset -

"Because I do not want to be away from my brother!" - He snapped thrilled, however does not want to admit -

Elena was silent.

"I do not love this city as you, Elena. I never loved. "- He began to confess -" One way or another, which always made me go back and stay was Stefan. Even when we were trying to kill each orther. I fought with my brother many times. I do not want this anymore. I want to live in peace near to him. But I do not wanna be without you. "

Elena understood. She would give anything to get close to Jeremy again. She could not do that with Damon. In addition, all he had talked about Stefan, Caroline and Matt was true. The vampire thought for a few minutes and finally said:

"You're right." - She simply said - "So, where are we going?"

Damon smiled incredulously.

"Where are we going?" - She repeated for him really believe -

"New Orleans." - He replied satisfied -

...

Caroline looked a certain original hybrid in the crowd. And seconds later, Klaus appeared among others with a smile, showing his dimples. The vampire smiled back.

"Hey ..." - she said -

"So _great cities, art, music and genuine beauty_, is not it?" - He teased -

Caroline laughed.

"A man told me once ..." - she joined in the fun -

"It was a fantastic reference ..." - he said convinced -

The vampire laughed again. She laced her fingers slowly to the fingers of his hand. Klaus looked puzzled by the gesture. They had never done anything like that in public. At the party, yes. But it was in the mansion amidst strangers. That moment was completely different. Everyone who knew Caroline could see. Liz and Tyler were watching.

"What are you doing, love?" - He asked interested -

"Showing to the world that I love you." - She said smiling -

Then, shortly after, Caroline kissed the original passionately. Klaus returned the kiss hungrily.

Some people looked surprised by the gesture of the two. After all, in the eyes of all, a guy probably twenty-seven years and a girl of seventeen or eighteen were kissing. Liz and Tyler looked disgusted at Caroline and Klaus.

Sometime later, they broke the kiss. Then, the hybrid said to her:

"I have a present for you."

The girl smiled surprised and curious.

"What is?"

"Open it and find out." - He said handing her an envelope -

Caroline opened and removed the contents of the envelope. She read, saying in shock and excitement:

"Oh my God ..."

Klaus smiled at her way.

"Rome, Paris and Tokyo ..." - she said smiling -

"_I'll take you_, remember?"

"Thank you." - She said excitedly - "And the babies?" - She added -

"They go with us, love."

... ...

_(A week later ...)_

It was night in Paris. Caroline and Klaus had just made love. Then, the vampire rose from the bed and curled up in a small blanket as she approached the balcony of the room. The wind shook more and more to her hair as the girl approached the spot. The building where she had stayed with the hybrid and the children had a privileged view of the Eiffel Tower and all the beauty of the capital.

...

Klaus woke up and did not felt her body against his. He looked at the rest of the room until find the vampire on the balcony wrapped only in a small sheet.

...

Caroline watched intently the landscape when she felt his arms slowly wrapping her body. She smiled as she felt his touch.

...

The original began distributing passionate kisses on the right side of her neck.

...

The vampire closed her eyes when feel the lips of Klaus. Then she moaned in pleasure as he felt caressing one of her breasts.

"I love you ..." - was the only thing she could say -

Klaus smiled and slowly turned her body facing him:

"Love, you would live with me in New Orleans?" - He said hesitantly -

She thought and said simply:

"Yes."

The original smiled surprised and pleased.

"The name of the city's French Quarter." - He added -

"Hey ... is not there that are those three large and famous bars, nightclubs or something? - She said curious -

The hybrid's smiled at the comment.

"Interesting you talk about it, love."

"Why?" - She said confused -

"Because I'm the owner." - He confessed -

Caroline opened her mouth in shock.

" Seriously?!"

"I did not give my real name, but I'm the owner. French Quarter is a different city. I founded. It is a city made almost by vampires. "

"So you are the leader of the city or something?" - She said laughing -

"No, love ..." - he corrected convinced - "I am The King."

"_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow ..._

Caroline laughed, and after a few seconds, she added:

"What about me?"

The original showed the dimples and said stroking her face:

"Every King needs a Queen."

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age ..._

The girl smiled satisfied and added:

"And Heirs."

_Ohohohohohohoh_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive ... "_

Then suddenly, Klaus grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Caroline sought his tongue while they returned to bed.

She did not know how it would be her life from that moment, but was eager to discover.

END

... ...

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. It was the first story I wrote and I did plan for each fan Klaroline. I wrote for you.**

**Comment. Let suggestions.**

**Ps. I really wanted the episode Graduation were similar. My heart Klaroline would burst with joy.**

**Ps.2 - Music from the final scene: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**Kisses. Until next time.**


End file.
